


Our Room Of Requirement

by BumbleFree



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Eren Yeager, Butt Plugs, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drama & Romance, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts, Hurt/Comfort, Kinky, Licking, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Crossovers, Mutual Pining, Neko Eren Yeager, Omega Eren Yeager, Omega Verse, Petplay, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom Eren Yeager, Power Play, Public Display of Affection, Seduction, Seme Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sexual Roleplay, Sexual Tension, Soulmates, Student Eren Yeager, Teacher Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Uke Eren Yeager, Wizards, briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-08-19 22:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 80,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleFree/pseuds/BumbleFree
Summary: There is a place where a certain wild-witted boy and a particularly lost professor can meet up in peace whenever the need arises. A haven only for them that keeps them safe from bitter exposure, and their love locked inside like a treasure. It is their room of requirement.(I'm reposting this after my works got taken down!)





	1. Prolog

  
  


Prologue

_Inserts British Accent_

After Jean had received the hardest smack to the back of his head he’d ever been forced to endure, the Professor next sped up to Eren, gripping his wrist firmly. The boy gasped and wailed as he was dragged off. It drew no reaction from his cold, iron-like teacher. A vicious glare disrupted Professor Ackermann’s usually collected features, his brows twitching back and forth between enraged and murderous. It was a somewhat frightening sight for the omega he had in tow.

“Professor, wait! It wasn’t my fault, I didn’t even- ngh!!” Eren was silenced as he was yanked around a corner, and saw that familiar door already forming inside the old, grey stone bricks. The room that waited behind it was meant only for them, and only showed itself whenever and wherever they needed it.

Obviously a student couldn’t be caught in a Professor’s dormitories or there’d be hell, so the room of requirement was the safest place they had. And it felt like it was meant for them especially. It gave off the feeling of a comfortable, untouched love nest that supported them in their wish to be together. That way, what they did inside didn’t feel all that wrong either, or forbidden. Even if they had to keep it secret, to the both of them it felt natural, and good. And like that the heavy door automatically slammed shut behind the two wizards, and became invisible to the outside, protectively blocking out the rest of the world.

Levi finally let Eren go, but didn’t face his muted student. He sharply swung his wand in annoyance, and secured the soundproof barrier around them. At least now he could shout bloody murder or have a nervous breakdown without anybody hearing it. After all, these walls isolated even Eren’s screams of pleasure when necessary, so it was the perfect place for Levi to have a jealousy fit.

Eren took a deep breath, still panting slightly in confusion. “Professor! That was _not_ my fault! Why did you drag me off here instead of giving that horseface a detention!?” The brunette’s indignant voice rung with irritation he didn't care to filter out as he rubbed his wrist with a dramatic pout.

He once again yelped in surprise when he was shoved face first against the wall. The real shock came when his Professor went on his knees behind him, and lifted his skirt like the impatient old man he was. Eren huffed, rolling his eyes when he realized what Levi was doing.

“I’m fine!” Eren growled out. Sometimes the Professor was too much of a daddy. Yet it gave Eren the sudden urge to help him relax his tense mind and ease the frustration of not being able to defend Eren as his own in front of the boy's classmates. Right away and without hesitation Eren began collecting ideas on how he wanted to soothe him, preferably with one of his special treats he liked to give the man.

Levi, however, blankly and expressionlessly stared at the boy’s naked ass, watching with a hidden inner struggle as the skin began reddening where it had been sullied. It was inacceptable.

“I’m so letting that Kirstein-brat fail,” were his hissed words before his arms came around Eren’s lower half and began hugging his butt. At least then Levi began slowly composing himself, resigning from his anger whilst carelessly resting his cheek against Eren's… well, _cheek._

The young Slytherin couldn’t help but shudder at the pleasant touch. “Bloody hell, f-fail? Sir, that’s pretty harsh…” A smirk tugged on his lips, and he looked down behind himself, searching Levi’s eyes. “I like it… Though, then Jean would be a class under me, and I couldn’t enjoy you mocking him during lessons anymore. You wouldn’t take that away from me.”

“You spoiled brat,” Levi scoffed humorlessly, dropping his face again to give Eren’s fleshy rear some rough smooches. As usual he was instantly absorbed in his task of tasting the sweet skin, but it wasn’t long before Levi’s eyes shot open suddenly, and he froze up. “Eren… you’re not wearing anything under this skirt…”

The student held back a giggle. “You’re just noticing that, huh? I need to be ready for my Professor at all times, in case he... pops a quiz at me.”

“Are you out of your mind?! That’s dangerous, for fucks- What if that Kirstein-kid pulls another one of those pranks and yanks it up!?”

Eren let out a provokingly kitten-like mewl, humming with arousal over his alpha’s protectiveness. “It would make you even angrier, and I’d get to enjoy myself even more as I’d watch you ruthlessly practicing some of your newest torture spells on him, hn.”

“I’m being Sirius here,” Levi grumbled with intimidating force.

He then bared his teeth threateningly and took a mouthful of Eren’s soft flesh to make his point more severe, suckling with greed. He enjoyed the way it formed under his tongue, bounced and gave in to his shoving and prodding. It was all his. And the sound of Eren’s voice becoming breathier was doing things to Levi. Eren’s tone pitched, although he tried not to whimper too much, but he was becoming frantic as his hips were definitely getting heavier against his will. He was practically forced to arch himself back towards his Professor needily. The alpha could sense Eren's weakening state clear as day, and he didn't plan on putting an end to it just yet.

“It was supposed to be a surprise for you, sir,” Eren whined with obvious arousal blurring his words. A moan of praise escaped him that couldn’t be mistaken, even if he seemed somewhat upset his surprise hadn’t worked the way he’d wanted it to.

“Eren, you’re too naïve,” Levi growled in his deep voice which never failed to send shivers through his student. However, his words caused the boy to stiffen nervously and a troubled frown to appear on his face, which made Levi want to curse. “Look, brat. The reason that horseface was lured in was because you’re not even wearing something to cover up your scent. Can’t you wait ‘til after classes with your surprises?”

The Professor hadn’t meant for it to sound like he was scolding Eren, knowing the Slytherin secretly had quite the delicate nature. And the silence that followed indicated that Levi had been too rough on said nature. Once aware of this, the older male instinctively began rubbing soothing circles into Eren’s sides as he waited for his reaction. The omega's unexpected shyness worried Levi. Eren stayed leaned into the wall as though to hide his disappointment, and Levi could see him biting his lower lip, deep in thought. The smile he forced also wasn’t fooling Levi when Eren finally looked back down at him.

Eren quickly put on a more playful face again and his voice dropped seductively: “I wanted you to bend me over on a desk… Then I wanted you to see I was ready for you. I wanted to see your reaction, feel your grip hardening on my hips… I just wanted to please you.” Eren’s eyes lit up innocently at his last words.

All the while Levi moved in closer, his gaze never leaving Eren’s as he pressed his lips to the boy’s tailbone and let his tongue slip out to caress it. The Professor purposely slowly and intensely licked a smooth trail down, dangerously close to his student’s entrance.

He didn’t let Eren’s gasp interrupt him, merely making his tongue retreat so he could rest his lips against Eren’s cheeks again. His hot breath grazed the twitching little muscle, making Eren wince in desperation.

“Uh-uh! No-“ the omega protested hastily, sending Levi a strict and accusing stare. “I have another class in 5 minutes.”

“5 minutes is all I need,” Levi whispered huskily, and once again the feel of his warm breath made Eren jerk his hips back reluctantly, closer into Levi’s face. At that the alpha calmly produced a low, dark croon of approval that even Eren could feel rumbling against the sensitive skin of his backside. It took him everything he had to fight his instincts of submitting, or letting his Professor spoil him for a bit.

“Oh no you don’t-“ he breathed out stubbornly, gripping the wall for more support as his legs started trembling. “I’ll need 5 minutes to get through this damn castle and to my classroom.”

“Is it some other teacher you’re looking forward to seeing, hm?” Levi teased in a neutral voice, humming against Eren’s opening one last time. He then gave it a quick and big, passionate lick goodbye.

“Ah-!!”

“I sure hope you haven’t found a new favorite, brat,” Levi warned casually, stoic and blunt as ever as he let go of Eren’s ass, watching in satisfaction as the round buns bounced back together in their original, snug position that promised a nice fuck. The emotion only flashed briefly over the alpha’s cold, empty face right before he turned serious again.

There was no reason to be greedy or lose self-restraint; he knew he could have all this later once the large bells struck 1 o’clock. Or during lunch break. Or when it got dark, and everyone retired to their beds. So many good opportunities to make Eren his - patience could also be a blessing.

Eren huffed, pretending to be unaffected. So he harshly yanked his uniform skirt back down the instant his Professor stood up. “It’s just Headmaster Smith, so… you know.” The omega made it his goal to shrug demonstratively, comparable to a snitch that buzzed around a seeker’s head mockingly.

“Tch.” Levi’s face scrunched up in slight irritation, but he didn’t want to give the Slytherin brat the satisfaction of messing with his possessiveness.

Nobody was allowed to know of their relationship obviously, so Levi had a lot of suppressing to do - for the next 2 years or so. And for some reason Eren took great pleasure in putting strain on his Professor’s authority.

“You better sit in the very back, because if I find his scent on you… even just the slightest breeze…” Levi closed in to trap Eren against the wall again, this time face to face. And he let his caging presence both physically and mentally crush Eren. The young wizard just wanted to come apart in the former Slytherin’s strong arms as their bodies joined, Levi pressing his nose to his neck. “You’ll need a cleansing… and you will not enjoy it, I can tell you that.”

Eren knew about Levi’s clean freak tendencies, and he agreed with him doubtlessly. He blinked his gem eyes, and turned his head away timidly to avoid his Professor’s steel gaze. “Why do you always have to be so mean?”

“I’m not. I’m simply keeping you from making a big mistake and out of danger,” Levi murmured matter-of-factly, letting Eren cling to him. It was a bit ironic considering he was the teacher who had an active love affair with his student, but he had stopped thinking about that. The man had decided Eren wasn't just his affair, he was his _mate._ “Provoking me with Erwin. - Unbelievable…” Levi’s lips thinned shortly, and he lazily shook his head in fake disbelief over the audacity. “This is just payback for you trying to be a little shit. I know when you’re playing coy with me, and when not, Eren.”

Eren sighed in defeat, wrapping his arms tighter around his alpha’s neck to hug him close. “Whatever…” He buried himself against Levi, eagerly nuzzling his firm jaws with his cheek while trying to knot his legs around the older male’s hips.

“Alright, kid, we don’t have much time.” The professor reached behind himself to gently untangle Eren, catching him by the hollow of his knees. “Give me a last kiss-goodbye and off you go.”

“Hm, you’re not really mean,” Eren hummed happily in a daze. He let his legs slide down Levi’s sides only to stretch onto his tiptoes, and give the shorter wizard an affectionate kiss to the forehead. “My alpha. I love you, my alpha. My alpha,” Eren kept repeating fondly, so lost in his fuzzy, pink world that he didn’t even register his alpha staring at him impassively with a lifted brow.

“We get it, you’re a good boy,” Levi finally interrupted him after a few seconds of questioning if his precious darling was even sane. “Now let’s Harry up.” The professor spanked his wand down on Eren’s ass hard, immediately hugging him close when Eren squeaked in surprise and tried to flinch away.  
“Kiss,” Levi demanded anew. And he wasn't going to let go until he got what he wanted. He pulled Eren in to finally let their lips meet in long, unhurried motions of mouthing and nibbling, which drew sighs of relief from both wizards.

“Mhh…” Eren breathed noisily at the touch, one hand cupping Levi’s neck as his other still clung to his butt, which now stung _again_ thanks to Levi's tough love. But Eren was quick to forget the mild burn and was about to let his head fall back comfortably to savor this moment when his Professor suddenly pulled away, and gave him a soft nudge to the side.

“Go this way,” he whispered hoarsely, tilting his chin towards the wall they had come through. “I’ll take another.”

With that Professor Ackermann took off, turning promptly on his heel and causing a pleasant gust of wind with his long cloak that was probably longer than his own short figure.  
The breeze cradled Eren’s smooth, messy hair, and the boy had to push them aside to hold them out of his sight as his eyes followed after Levi. He couldn’t help but be filled with a certain sense of pride over his privilege of being this unique, perfect wizard’s omega. Still a bit caught up in the moment, Eren watched as Levi’s cape twirled around him, then spread out towards the back again like fluttering wings, swaying along with the dark, durable stature of the Professor - left and right with every step the alpha took. The deep black fabric was hypnotizing as it soared in the air far behind him. Eren couldn’t tear his gaze away until Levi had exited the room through another door that was already vanishing.

The original entrance reappeared beside Eren when the magical room sensed he was snapping out of his trance and ready to leave. So Eren slipped out of the safety of the comfy, dimmed chambers, letting the carpeted, crimson floors and thick, silky curtains disappear along with the elegant, dark wood furniture. But what Eren would be missing the most was the familiar scent of home their room had acquired over time. No matter where it showed up, it always held this unique fragrance that reminded of their presence; Levi’s fresh scent mixed in with the sweetness Eren produced wherever he went.

The Slytherin absentmindedly smiled to himself and without him noticing, his fingers helplessly began to fiddle. He unconsciously gripped the hem of his skirt and wrapped it around the length of his wand just to unwrap it again and repeat the action while he headed to his classroom. He wasn’t particularly happy about having to leave for a different classroom, a different teacher, and different subjects that he didn’t really care about when there was no Levi to admire. But Eren was slightly more motivated when he remembered Professor Zoe would plant a real fucking whomping willow with them in her lesson later on. Professor Zoe was simply the coolest, right after Levi of course.

Principal Smith on the other hand - though he managed to make his lessons quite exciting - was still a principal and acted just like one. And an enthusiastic wizard like Eren of course thought the former Ravenclaw relied too much on theory rather than practice. - He was the pure opposite of Professor Zoe; Eren just couldn’t understand how Armin could have such a schoolgirl crush on him. The Principal treated them all like they were made of porcelain. And - like his students were the most precious things to him - he always worried the little ones could hurt themselves. It was a bit creepy at times.

“Oi, Jäger,”

Eren heard echoing in the long, empty aisle he was heading through, and his happy wiggling halted. He clenched with anger immediately by the sound of that voice, and let go of his hem to straighten out his hunched posture when he found Jean standing at the end of the corridor.

“Professor bodyguard gone or what?” Jean smugly crossed his arms as he comfortably leaned against a corner, though Eren noticed how his dark-golden eyes flicked back and forth as if to check his surroundings for the Professor. Eren was about to walk on, rolling his eyes when Jean once again made him stop in his tracks. “I think my snake would like to mate with yours, so how about we skip?”

“Shut your piehole, Gryffindor,” Eren snapped, drawing his shoulders close again to remain in his closed stance like a defensive kitten. His arms shielded his front all the way down to his lap where both his hands clung to his wand tensely. Not because he was scared, but because Jean made him fuming. Yet Eren's expression was still unimpressed. “What in the world is wrong with you today? Headmaster Smith would have your head for skipping.”

“M’not entirely sure.” The taller wizard shrugged bluntly. He still grinned at Eren almost mockingly as his gaze wandered down on the brunette.

Shivering, Eren felt the urge to cover himself up even more, and he remembered what Levi had told him about his scent being too intense if he didn’t wear at least one layer of fabric to cover his lower parts. The Slytherin mentally cursed himself, he should’ve at least worn his damn panty hose; Jean was fucking high on his pheromones or whatever. And Eren was still turned on from Levi’s teasing earlier, which made the whole thing worse. It was like it was gushing out of him and latching onto Jean, and that damn, primitive horseface was seemingly enjoying it on top of it all, thinking it was _he_ Eren’s body was calling out to.

“What about that Hufflepuff, Marco? Can’t you ask him to skip with you?” The omega tried to brush his classmate off as he walked past Jean, who followed him straight away, hands sliding into his pockets.

“What about Marco? Blimey, ‘you jealous?” The triumphant tone in Jean’s voice had Eren suppressing a gag.

He sighed sharply and glared back at the bold alpha. The look Jean was giving him made him want to skip after all, but only so he could find Levi, and demand that cleansing he had mentioned earlier.

The rest of the way Eren found himself running and pacing faster with each word that came out of Jean’s horse snout, the Gryffindor’s attempts obviously being ignored by the fleeing omega. It was no surprise the other students looked at the pair in vast confusion when a heavily panting Eren entered the classroom along with a smug-looking Jean.

The Slytherin swore revenge when Headmaster Smith sent him one of those adoring “oh, young love”-smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > ####  [My Instagram @levi.and.his.bae: It’s full of my fanarts! Feel free to stop by!](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=1&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiu6-f4kIbgAhXQaVAKHVQ_CBQQFjAAegQIAhAB&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.instagram.com%2Flevi.and.his.bae%2F&usg=AOvVaw036LtYNDgt5zOklb4zEAQm)
> 
> Please, Leave some Kudos if you enjoy it!! <333
> 
> I love crossovers and don’t do enough of them! And I thought whether it’s canon with an angry Captain coming after Jean’s sorry ass or a particularly pissed professor of the dark arts doesn’t make a lot of difference in the scenario I wanted!! And what’s better than a common Teacher x Student AU??? A magical, Professor x Student AU of course XD  
Now in my opinion Erwin and Armin would be Ravenclaw. Hanji and Marco Hufflepuff. Levi and Eren Slytherin. And Mikasa and Jean Gryffindor. I checked the houses’ traits after I sorted them, and I must say I’m very satisfied with my choices.  
What about you guys??


	2. A Lost Professor

_Before the confession_

Students poured into a spacious classroom, a small arena slightly resembling a theatre that had its stage at the bottom of its center. In that way it was perfect for both studying and active practice during lessons.

“Professor! Are we going to be doing that new defense spell today?” Jean’s obnoxious yelling could be heard over the soft rustling of school robes.

Eren let out a disgruntled sigh as he plopped down into his seat next to Armin. Didn’t Jean know what to expect from such a stupid, obvious question?

The Professor was already staring at him with that overly expressionless face that made it impossible to tell what he was thinking, and clad him in that mysterious, unapproachable aura. He didn’t give an ounce of a reaction; instead the big, dark owl sitting on his shoulder seemed to be glaring at Jean with squinting eyes, not at all impressed.

“No, Kirstein, we’re going to be squeezing orange juice today,” the deep voice of Professor Ackermann finally answered, void of amusement, albeit undoubtedly being sarcastic.

At that Eren felt himself starting to wiggle in his seat with eager delight; he could’ve flipped the entire 4 meter table just to jump his teacher for all that sass. The Slytherin enjoyed these lessons, especially because Jean’s attempts at acting like a boss always backfired. Their Professor was fun that way, and even if his strictness could be scary, the students just had to snicker at his random comment.

When Eren looked down below into the row in front of him, he saw Jean craning himself towards a freckled Hufflepuff, a smirk on Jean's lips as he adored the other boy’s giggle he had caused. Eren wanted to smack Jean for pretending to be cool, because the amount of cringe it caused Eren was damaging to his Slytherin pride. Luckily it was Marco who had to endure most of Jean’s obtrusive attention, yet he always wore a far too bright and far too kind smile, like idiocy just bounced off him with no effect.

5th year, and Jean was still such a smartass-douchebag. Eren knew that Gryffin_whore_ just wanted attention. That certain Professor Jean had addressed so casually was known as the most fearsome, but Jean was mistaken if he thought he looked tough now. Usually everyone piped down further than ever in the presence of that Professor. An intimidating, short, black haired alpha with crescent eyes so deep they seemed endless.

He was beautiful actually, not only Eren thought so - the main reason for his constant distractions that had lately reached new levels. He got jealous a lot, and kept drifting off into daydreams more and more often. Armin elbowed his friend’s side, the Ravenclaw already sensing Eren's thoughts. He simply knew him too well, or maybe he could read minds after all - Eren was never sure.

His gaze was already back on his unbearably attractive Professor, and the black silk cloak that appeared to soar after him with poise. The man came forth from behind his desk with an outstretched arm to let his owl hop onto one of the elegant, twisted twigs of the dead branch that decorated the table.

“But if you’re so eager,” the Professor positioned himself in front of his lengthy desk. “Why don’t you start with demonstrating some defense spells we’ve already learned? Just as a little revision for everyone.”

Eren watched the smirk on Jean’s face disappear.

“On you, sir?”

It never ceased to amaze Eren how many stupid questions this klutz could ask in one day.

“Yes, on me, genius.” The Professor’s eyes narrowed impatiently. “Don’t think I’ll let you practice your folly on other students.”

“Hmph,” Jean made a sound of determination, standing up before heading to the stair-aisle that parted the rows of tables.

Eren shook his head in amusement. He had another onrush of excitement as he anticipated Jean getting his ass kicked. At least until reluctance began to tread in, and he remembered - no matter how scary Professor Ackermann might’ve seemed, in truth every student sooner or later experienced that the man was actually of gentle nature. He wasn’t the kind to humiliate or hurt; he was the kind that helped his students teach themselves their own lessons. It wasn’t the easy way, but certainly the most effective, which Eren found rather amazing. He imagined that to be quite difficult, considering all the hardheads the Professor was up against.

In Eren's eyes Jean was definitely the type to exploit that kindness if he could. He wouldn't hesitate to pull off some unexpected stunt for the love of showing off. Also, he may have been a pompous bigmouth, but he was still a fairly good wizard, Eren reminded himself. That in mind, his fingers automatically tightened around his wand. If that douche put even a single scratch on their teacher, well,… Eren didn’t know what he’d do, but whatever it was he’d get expelled for it. It was no surprise when he received another bump from Armin, Mikasa now staring at him warningly as well, because it wouldn't be the first time Eren got himself in trouble because of Jean.

A sigh dragged itself from Eren. He damned his overly sensitive instincts he apparently liked to direct at his teacher. They were only like this near Professor Ackermann. Still, the omega let go of his wand and slumped back into his seat. It wasn’t like anybody could put a scratch on that man anyway. He was powerful; for many things he didn’t even need his wand, which was a rare talent, and that said a lot about his capabilities. He had to have a very precise sense for magic. In fact he was far too powerful to merely be a teacher at this school; Eren had always thought so.

The Slytherin let his long, dark lashes flutter a few times to blink away the images in his head, and already his eyes were firmly and faithfully set on his teacher once again. The Professor remained in a casual stance, waiting until Jean stood across from him a few meters away. The student - still confident - pulled up a unicorn-horn-like wand and pointed it at his opponent. Already though, the Professor’s unmoved features must've started unsettling him and knocked him out of balance, even if Jean stubbornly tried to hide it.

With a brief look of concentration he flicked his wand much too hurriedly, and shouted in command: “Asparagus!”

It didn’t take long before the classroom was suddenly filled with disbelieving snorts and huffs. Ymir and Connie’s loud, slow clapping resounded from the front rows as Jean’s wand deformed itself into a green asparagus bean. Sasha looked just about ready to eat it. Eren wanted to take it all back, every thought he had wasted on suspecting Jean for some witty prankster. Maybe he really was all neigh and no bite.

Eren tried to cover up his wide grin whilst eyeing his gorgeous Professor. The alpha was in no rush to speak, and it was a sight just to watch his lips part limply as he waited for a little silence. Even before a single sound made it out, Eren was melting inside. By now he was used to it, his teacher’s calm murmuring always forced him into a dreamily overwhelmed state.

“It’s Expelliarmus. A disarming spell, not a vegetable. We learned that in second grade, I thank you. Had you paid attention back then, you’d be able to tell the difference. Had you paid attention _just now,_ you would’ve noticed I’m not holding my wand, so a disarming spell… isn’t quite what you need here.” Despite the clearly lecturing tone, the Professor’s gaze was neither judgmental nor punishing, it was neutral.

Eren had a feeling that the man was simply badass without actually realizing it; maybe his perfection wasn’t even intentional, which made him all the more pure to Eren.

Professor Ackermann folded his pale hands, letting his voice drop to a quiet rumble: “Back in your seat.”

“Professor, expelliarmus has always been a tongue twister for me! Please let me try again!” Jean protested in slight dread.

“With that?” The Professor meaningfully pointed his gaze at the wobbly asparagus in Jean’s hand, and the Gryffindor’s attention quickly fell on it as well, only just now realizing it.

Jean’s frustrated groan made it obvious this hadn’t been a first, and Eren had a hard time composing himself at the thought. Even Mikasa tried hard not to let out a breathy laugh, and she had self-possession of steel.

Professor Ackermann turned to head behind his dark mahogany desk again. “If you like, you can pay the first years a visit.”

With that, Jean was dismissed.

A stack of parchment on the Professor’s desk began to slide apart. The papers rose into the air and spread, so each student received one. Eren still suppressed his snickering while Jean nearly shook Marco off the bench in a hurry to make him help turn back his wand. The Hufflepuff was really too good for him, but still better than when Jean used to go after Armin and Eren.

Eren’s quiet snorting didn’t stay unnoticed however, and he promptly caught sight of a pair of empty eyes looking at him. That deep, focused gaze made him turn red nervously, and he instantly bent over the parchment in front of him to pretend he was concentrating like a good boy.

He really wanted Professor Ackermann to like him, but it had always seemed like the alpha had a special, strict eye on Eren, almost like he wanted to watch him. Or perhaps Eren was that much of a disturbance to the lessons. Maybe his mentally drooling over the Professor did bother the older wizard, but Eren knew he definitely wasn’t the only student here who did that. And for the record, he kept his filthy thoughts to himself.  
He just found it hard to concentrate in this particular class, and he hated pretending so much. Today was especially bad, Eren’s heart racing and his legs crossing one way and the other, over and over. Adding to his restlessness, it was wrinkling up his thigh-long skirt, which he may or may not have put on intentionally.

Because every now and then there came a day when Eren decided to scrape up enough courage and talk to the Professor after class. It made Eren so moody when other students approached the alpha with their boring questions. Each time Eren became painfully insufferable to his friends with his endless whining, but today he’d spare them. He’d wait until everyone was gone, and take the time to look at the Professor some more.

He allowed himself to have that moment, just every few weeks, or days. He’d allow himself to have a slip-up once in a while, because he wasn’t perfect. He didn’t have to be. There had only been positive consequences so far. Admiring the Professor was the greatest release for Eren, and no good would ever come of just waiting around, trying to ignore his feelings.

Time couldn’t go by fast enough for him, but whenever he was close to his teacher, it passed in a breeze. The young wizard didn’t need to think much about it, he assumed it was just a harmless crush with which he had a little too much fun. It was normal, every student probably experienced something similar once during their school life.

Armin and Mikasa thought otherwise apparently, both stopping on the small steps that led up to the exit of the now empty classroom. They stared down at Eren, who still sat motionlessly in his seat and let himself be covered in the white light pouring in by the tall windows to the left. For some odd reason the dark colors and furnishings of the classroom let that pale, rainy day of late January seem brighter.

Eren was long gone in a daydream, wondering if it was the atmosphere Professor Ackermann’s presence created which made the darkness and the sunlight contrast so beautifully in this room. It didn’t feel cold at all, unlike the grey shades normally would.

Eren could’ve basked in it forever, not even noticing the Professor had already dismissed the class until he heard Mikasa’s low voice calling his name.

“Eren,” there was certainly irritation there, subtle enough to be overheard by others, but clear enough to be a sign to Eren.

Jostled from his thoughts so abruptly, he yanked his head in the Gryffindor’s direction with a threatening glare both she and Armin hadn’t expected.

They were on lunchbreak, Mikasa really needed to relax, Eren thought. He had waited for everyone to finally be gone, and he did not want any more interruptions, sending his friends away with a tilt of his chin directed at the doors. He loved the two, but honestly they were sometimes too caring for their own good. It could get on the boy’s nerves when they, and especially Mikasa, pried too deeply into his business. Privacy at this school was barely possible anyways.

And that sucked, since Eren enjoyed his own independence; that was part of him, a necessity. He needed his space, and did not accept being monitored by others.

Like hell it was their job to keep him out of trouble. It wasn’t for them to decide if he should wither away from all his painful longing. Every now and then Eren needed to give in to his consuming urges, and allow himself to get close enough to the Professor, memorize all he could take in about him, or Eren would explode, and that couldn’t be healthy. 'Recharging sanity' he called it, since he still kept his sense of humor. It couldn't be all that wrong that he liked Professor Ackermann’s company. He just admired his work and thought he was an interesting person. Eren would’ve given a lot to find out more about him, step by step; his intentions still pure and innocent, even if Professor Ackermann was an ungodly god of sex.

It wasn’t like Eren was going to drop to his knees and immediately suck his dick. - Unless of course the older male offered to let him. But that problem was for another time.

Armin faltered a bit hesitantly under Eren’s stare before he shoved a blank-faced Mikasa out by the door wordlessly. At that Eren let out a deep breath of relief, slowly standing to start collecting his books. He hugged them to his chest like his life depended on it. They conveniently kept his hands occupied, and also served as a form of support for him, which he direly needed.

He may have been past the point of struggling against himself, but that didn’t mean his thoughts didn’t get conflicted with one another. Like how should he pull this off, what would make the Professor notice him?

Unconsciously Eren let his lips protrude just a bit more than usual. However, he maintained a serious face, looking up with hooded eyes. Professor Ackermann was still in the front of the classroom, wand in hand and clearing some things away for his next classes probably.

Distracted by his task, he hadn’t paid much attention to Eren so far. His owl on the other hand watched very closely as Eren walked down the flat, long steps that led to the desk. Eren didn’t stop on the other side, however, like a normal student would. No, he went all the way around to meet the Professor on his side of the desk.

At least then the alpha stopped whatever he was so busy with, and signaled his student with a sideways glance that he was aware of him.

He found the close approach suspicious, but he knew Eren as one of his few students that didn’t feel very tied down by boundaries. And he would’ve been able to accept that, had it not been for those big cat-like eyes, wide and pleading. As though Eren had done it on purpose, they were now far too visible to be ignored. An intriguing play, all those beautiful colors of blue and green mixed together; the Professor was sure he’d never seen anything like it, and never would again. From this small distance they were just too damn striking.

Fortunately for him, Eren was the first to stop staring so directly. The young wizard cleared his throat and instead looked over at the large, black owl sitting on its branch peacefully. It was observing him, almost with a sense of interest. Eren had always found the bird curious. Owls weren’t usually black, nor did they have such ice blue eyes and shimmering feathers, a few of which stood out more than others as they decorated the eagle owl's ears like sharp horns.  
He seemed so different, like he had greater purpose than just being a messenger. And he was especially loyal, his attitude rather protective than obedient as he never strayed far from the Professor.

“What do you need, Eren? You’re standing too close,” the man finally broke the silence with the intention of alerting Eren.

They made eye contact.

“Your owl doesn’t think so, sir,” Eren let out a hoarse sound of amusement when the bird’s grey beak suddenly perked up at him to start sniffing his robe in case he was hiding a treat.

The owl paused its inspection to give an approving cluck before once more trying to grab the fabric of Eren’s sleeve with affectionate nips.

“I hope that’s a sign he likes me.”

The Professor watched his owl’s odd behavior for a moment, wondering what had him acting this way. “Well, he usually flat out ignores everyone else, so you can interpret that however you like.” The man was obviously puzzled by his pet’s almost playful display, and he reached into a silver box with fine pattern. “Nightfrost,” he scolded, holding out a blueberry to the bird so he’d let go of Eren’s sleeve.

Nightfrost snatched it up hungrily before his round eyes quickly fell back on Eren. This time, however, the owl stayed obediently in its place; Eren was almost a little disappointed, already having taken a liking to Nightfrost. Professor Ackermann’s brows wrinkled lightly. Not even cookies made Nightfrost get comfy with strangers. He seemed indifferent towards others in general.

The Professor was quite tempted to find out what that was all about, but his attention was drawn away as Eren started to fidget, searching his teacher’s eyes again. Eren's mind was embarrassingly empty when the man had to ask again what it was he needed from him. Eren just made up some stupid question, trying not to stutter, because he was a bad liar. Luckily Professor Ackermann either didn’t notice or didn’t care, and explained to Eren some problem of the earlier subject they had gone through.

The young Slytherin wasn’t even listening, just looking at the Professor’s strong jaws, watching the way his lips moved as he talked, and savoring the sound of his velvety voice, so he could remember it whenever he needed to. Eren would’ve felt bad for taking up the man’s time just so he could satisfy his body’s increasingly uncontrollable demands, but he had too little experience to know how exactly to deal with them otherwise. He felt like a damn mindless magnet. But in spite of everything, Eren didn’t expect this to ever get him into trouble; it would probably just wear off sooner or later.

For now he was insatiable and willing to take any risk; as were all teens.

“The dark arts aren’t to be taken lightly, so make sure to look into this until you understand it better. You think you can handle the rest?” the Professor finished, gazing up at his pupil expectantly.

Eren could only shiver when he felt himself caught up in those tired, half lidded eyes.

He forced himself to nod. The pull of reality made him stiffen once he actually registered that the Professor had been talking to him, but Eren couldn’t recall a single word he had said.

The older male’s lips suddenly sank downward. His focus had frozen on Eren pensively, maybe even in concern. It made Eren grow tense when - for a very intense moment - Professor Ackermann carefully scrutinized him. It brought him close to panicking. He couldn’t remember, but had he made some lewd noise?

The Professor’s stern stare then briefly flicked over at a bookshelf and back at his student. And without a word or change in expression, he slid past Eren and to the shelf filled with thick, old books of ancient magic. They were indeed old, but as expected, not a speck of dust tainted them.

Eren swallowed heavily, looking after his teacher in relief. His heart was still in his throat, but he realized what his Professor was doing. The alpha was probably just plagued by the impression that Eren still didn’t get what he was saying at all. Now the omega felt _really_ bad. He hadn't expected Professor Ackermann to care so much, especially since he always appeared so indifferent. But he was the best teacher ever, and Eren had understood all his teachings the very first time; he had just wanted to hear it from him again.

Now he watched guiltily as the Professor ran his fingers along the backs of the books before pulling out a plain leather one. He opened it, and slowly returned to Eren while flipping through the pages in search of something.

“Chapters… 37 to 42 should give you a more elaborated explanation,” he mumbled absently.

Eren mentally scowled. He couldn’t keep his eyes off the way those strong hands grazed along the thin parchment like it was the most delicate thing in the world. Those were the hands he wanted all over himself, he decided. They were the best choice, they obviously knew how to treat something with care.

Eren couldn’t believe how kind the Professor was, that he’d go this far. Eren must’ve looked quite desperate for the man to entrust him with one of his own, personal books. Eren secretly wished he could hug the Professor to his chest for being so understanding.

“You- you’re letting me borrow it?”

“_If_ you can keep it clean,” the Professor interrupted, voice serious with emphasis while he gravely lifted a brow at his student.

A shy laugh escaped Eren as he nodded. “Yes, sir. I’ll take good care of it.”

With that, Professor Ackermann slammed the book shut to hand it to the omega. “Alright, then you should head to your break now, brat.”

“U-uhm, actually…” Eren didn’t want to leave. “There was something else, sir.” Which he really needed to tell him. “If I could just…” Before he could finish, Eren turned into a wary and timid mess, once again trapped in his craving mind, useless and helpless as the words wouldn’t come out.

Levi fleetingly scanned him from the bottom to the top, noting how close Eren was standing again, practically blocking his way.

The Professor angled his head questioningly, sending him a droopy glance. “What is it then, Eren?”

The Slytherin was momentarily unable to move simply from hearing his name roll off the Professor’s tongue. However, that gave Eren that last push of motivation he had needed. It really was like his whole being was influenced by some unknown magnetism.

“Something… I’d like your personal opinion on.” And suddenly Eren was back to his secure self, which was winning the upper hand. His determination rose at the thought of finding out what the Professor really thought of him. “What would you do if a student said they have feelings for you?”

This had to be the first real time Eren had outed himself more directly, and he wasn’t sure if he had intended to do so, but it felt so liberating he would’ve done it again straight away.

Professor Ackermann’s brows slowly began creasing, nearly like he had regrettably been expecting something like this. This had to be just his luck, but the tables turned quickly. Another teacher, Professor Zoe, popped in by the door loudly. Bracing her arms against the doorframe, she began shouting at Levi cheerfully.

“You’re needed in Erwin’s office, Levi!”

The man loved her talent for barging in more than ever in that moment. Not really, but maybe he’d give her a friendly punch to the arm later. Either way, she had saved him.

“I was just on my way,” Levi informed his colleague, gaze still sternly set on his student. “I really need to be off, Eren. Come see me next time you need anything.”

Eren was left speechless, looking after his Professor with his lips sucked inward. A numbing fear overcame him, the creeping feeling that he’d made a mistake. Though Professor Ackermann hadn’t made it seem like he was in trouble, Eren couldn’t even react anymore. He was frozen in place, his own words echoing in his head.

He didn’t know what had made him say that. Or why it had suddenly been so hard to keep his mouth shut. It had just burst out like an overdue volcano, triggered by all those confusing emotions he just couldn’t keep in check. And the reason for that just had to be that he wasn’t the only one. His Professor had some kind of longing for him, too, Eren prayed for it to be true. The man himself _let_ Eren feel it sometimes. He allowed it, even if he didn’t make it very obvious. It hurt Eren more than his own denied desires. It hurt to know that the Professor felt something, and that Eren had no idea how to respond, since the alpha obviously withdrew himself.

Leaving the boy abandoned, the Professor built up that flawed barricade, so flawed even that certain things managed to escape it, letting Eren have traces of what the alpha could be feeling.

The looks Professor Ackermann sometimes gave him - whether they were intentional or not - were unbearable to Eren. They made him so happy and at the same time hurt so bad, it was awfully confusing. And for the first time, the omega had wanted to let him know that.

In the end he just wanted clarity. He wanted to know what the Professor was thinking, what exactly was he feeling? Eren wanted to at least understand him, it was only fair.

The man was gone, and Eren had no answers, even though he had somehow coughed out those forbidden words. Did the Professor even care? Or would he try to keep it hidden? He hadn’t taken it very well. Even if Professor Zoe’s interruption had only been coincidental, it looked like Levi had fled the first chance he got, unswervingly ending the moment.

“Nightfrost!” he suddenly shouted from afar.

Nightfrost normally always followed him without needing to be told; Eren had never witnessed it any other way, and yet Nightfrost sat on his branch unmoving, busy still looking at Eren. Once the owl was shaken awake by his master’s call, his large wings struck the air, and he flew off. Eren was left all by himself.

“So did he help you understand better?” Mikasa observed Eren almost critically.

She wasn’t buying it, and Eren sighed dramatically as he let his books fall loudly onto the bench at the long dining table of house Gryffindor. He squeezed himself onto the free spot between Mikasa and Jean to sit.

“Slytherin table is over there!” Jean groaned when he was shoved, only to be ignored.

“Jean, shut up.”

Mikasa wore that impassive façade again. It made Eren want to snap at her, but he couldn’t let himself be found out.

Instead, the Slytherin smiled, giving a tight nod. “I totally get it now.”

“You know, you could just ask Armin if you don’t understand something. Or even me. And since when do you have problems with dark arts? It used to be your best subject.” Mikasa kept on digging, and she just wouldn’t let it go.

“Yeah, well, I like how Professor Ackermann explains things. And I would’ve understood right away, had Jean not distracted me with all his bullcrap.” Eren glared at the Gryffindor beside him.

“Oi! I have French roots; your barbaric British accents are pretty much all tongue twisters for me.”

“Well, I have _German_ roots, and our spells are Latin, idiot!” Eren growled challengingly. “So you’re not even making any sense!”

“It’s still not my fault you got distracted by a shitty asparagus,” Jean defended, turning to Marco again as he rambled on, but by then Eren wasn’t listening anymore.

Why were they even sitting with this guy? Oh yeah, they’d been childhood friends for years, and apparently that meant they were all stuck together whether they liked it or not.

“Is that not a book from Professor Ackermann’s shelf?” Armin leaned over from Mikasa’s other side, peering curiously into Eren’s lap.

“Oh, he… let me have it for now. Thought it would help, because apparently I’m stupid.” Eren was quiet for a moment, trying not to smile before his amusement was suddenly replaced with shock. “How do you even pay attention to such trivial things? We sit in the third row, and you document what kind of books he keeps on those endless shelves of his?”

Armin blushed with big eyes, and scratched his cheek in embarrassment like he always did. “I-it doesn’t matter. You better not let him see you have the book right next to your food, he’s very fussy about that.”

“And how do you know that?” Eren blinked in disbelief.

“Have you seen what kind of condition he keeps those ‘endless shelves’ in? I doubt he daily reads all those books, yet they are always neat and clean, so he must really care.”

“That is creepy, Armin. Are you like a detective or a spy?”

“No,” the Ravenclaw whined, blushing even more. “I just pay attention to details and make logic conclusions.”

“No shit, Sherlock.” Eren quickly hugged his books to his chest again like a grumpy child.

Why did Armin care for the Professor that much in the first place? He should keep his eyes off the man’s book shelves. And off the Professor, too. And Eren had just made this whole thing really awkward. Not like he cared.

He lowered his gaze, already drifting off into some daydream again. He’d been thinking a lot, but what had happened today, he hadn’t thought that through at all. He couldn’t hear Armin’s or Mikasa’s voice anymore, he could only hear the Professor’s words repeating in his head.

The man had said to ask him if Eren needed anything else, so the Slytherin decided he would definitely take his next chance when the time came. He hadn’t finished, he still had plenty more to say.

And just maybe it would make the Professor open up a little. No matter how absurdly far he seemed out of reach, Eren wouldn’t lose sight of him.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anybody likes these kinds of AUs and crossovers, fear not to have a chat QAQ  
<33333
>
>> ####  [My Instagram @levi.and.his.bae: It’s full of my fanarts! Feel free to stop by!](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=1&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiu6-f4kIbgAhXQaVAKHVQ_CBQQFjAAegQIAhAB&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.instagram.com%2Flevi.and.his.bae%2F&usg=AOvVaw036LtYNDgt5zOklb4zEAQm)


	3. Lost & Found

_Day of the confession_

As so often Eren was the last in his seat in Professor Ackermann’s classroom, admiring how it always seemed to be overflowing with crystal clear sunlight. It was different today. Outside patches of clouds were being chased across the sky's flawless blue. It was very windy, and still comfortably warm; Eren loved that rare kind of weather. Spring was coming early this year.

His gaze drifted out the windows hesitantly; he tried not to forget what he was actually here for. The clouds passed the sun by many times, changing the colors in the classroom from white to gold in steady flows, also sending bright streaks weightlessly floating across the landscape in the form of soft rays. They decorated the lake and mountains which Eren had a perfect view on from this part of the castle.

His chest was filled with a content sigh at the scene, giving him a feeling of safety and peace as his mind wandered back to his Professor. He was sure there had to be a way to make the older wizard listen without him simply leaving Eren standing there, unconcerned. After all, Eren could be very convincing when he wanted to, all his friends said so.

Then again, this was Professor fucking Levi Ackermann; talking face to face with this particular man held some difficulty for Eren, especially after he had so royally messed up his last attempt at making the Professor talk to him. Getting him of all people to open up was hard enough as it was - Eren was still coping with the loss of his last efforts.

This time he wouldn’t screw up, Eren hoped as he stood from his seat and cast his eyes downward. Unfortunately overthinking which words to use only gave him doubts and headaches, and cost him a lot of time because he sucked at making up lies. He just never found proper things to say if they weren’t what he truly believed in. That was the real struggle - he preferred to be straightforward.  
Compared to lying, taking action would be surprisingly easy for Eren. He wanted to give up on any fake act, and instead get it over with, just straight out seduce the Professor, and sway him with his body rather than beating around the bushes with lame excuses - like the excuse that he failed to understand some spell. Eren's body wouldn’t have to lie, because this was the harsh reality. He accepted the truth for what it was, he accepted the forbidden feelings he had; even if he wasn't allowed to express it. The omega still preferred being honest with himself, otherwise he'd no longer be able to trust even himself, and those were bad odds. But as he came to a stop on the flat, stone steps leading to that desk behind which his Professor waited, he was starting to feel worried about his often unfiltered honesty. It wasn't the unfiltered willingness itself that worried Eren, or that he was about to do something absolutely forbidden and wrong, since to him it felt right and even necessary. What worried him, was that his openness was bound to completely shock his Professor. Eren didn’t want everything to just come pouring out of him like last time. He needed a strategy to not scare off the Professor.

Eren didn’t know either, why he lusted after this man so much that he’d go this far. There were good looking alphas among the students, too, like those Uchiha brothers from his house, or even Jean. But Eren couldn’t see himself as the kind of person that approached someone with filthy intentions; he would also never stir up others to get in their pants. Only Professor Ackermann caused Eren’s character to do a 180 degrees turn, made him wet whether he liked it or not, so technically Eren was innocent; he had no choice in the matter. It was this charming adult's fault, this charming adult who knew so much more than Eren, and made him want to venture into those new, unknown territories still a mystery to him.

Thinking of other alphas changed nothing about Eren’s reality, it made things a great deal worse. It made him want to be claimed by Professor Ackermann before anybody else tried it on him. And there were plenty that were interested in Eren.

_In other words he wanted the Professor inside him as fast as possible to save him from others - if that made any sense._

To Eren it was perfectly plausible; there was only one man for him, and he was finally ready to try this again.

Steady fingers softly fondled a deep dark wand as the Professor let papers float about, books closing up. When he finally let his attention fall on his student, Eren imagined him to be thinking something along the lines of ‘please go away’, but Eren was in too deep now. He wanted to know what exactly would happen if he _didn’t_ go away. How far could he take this? Could it work at all? Did he stand even one tiny bit of a chance of revealing the Professor’s true feelings towards him? He was going to have to find out.

Eren took in the situation, a restless hammering inside his chest.

Aside from the long-suffering, almost sad look of understanding in the Professor’s grey eyes, his face was once again unreadable. He showed no intention of bracing himself for what he already knew was coming. The solid serenity radiating off him gave those small, hidden signs of gentleness Eren so loved, that gentleness he longed to be embraced by. Simultaneously it hinted at the sleeping strength within the man, a strength which he for some reason didn’t want to let anybody see. All of that upheld his mysterious aura. As a result Professor Ackermann managed to seem intimidating to most students, but in Eren’s opinion they were all blind.

He was fleetingly distracted as the Professor’s quill came to life and dipped into a small bottle of ink before the black feather started dancing swiftly over parchment. While it did so, the Professor patiently waited for Eren to come to him, and so the omega complied, slowly making his way.

He tried to return the man’s firm gaze to give off a serious impression. Knowing those steel eyes were watching, Eren allowed himself to take a moment longer, lips already opening as beautifully as soundlessly, and letting the Professor see a little more than he asked for.

When, oh when, had that voice of an angel started singing to Levi, tempting him with a single word -

“Professor,” Eren began calmly, and it wasn’t the first time he came up to the alpha so closely. “I… First off, I’d like to thank you for lending me your book.” Eren quickly held it out when he remembered he was still carrying it with him. “Th-then, uhm…”

“Right.” Professor Ackermann lifted the book over his shoulder and released it so it could return to its rightful place on the shelf behind him. “You wanted something else, Eren?”

It was standing right in front of him, the one thing Eren had come here for; he hadn’t forgotten that.

Aside from the scribbling of the quill and the quiet sweeping of a broom on the other end of the room, everything became silent. After a few seconds had passed like that, the Professor started shifting languidly, turning to lean against his desk, and crossing his arms in an expectant stance. The beginning of a small frown tugged on his brows as he studied Eren intently. Levi looked somewhat angry, so the kid would realize his own behavior, and get a hold of it. Eren had to know by now that he was being painfully obvious about something that was very clearly forbidden.

The Professor could've straight out confronted him, but he was still considering whether he should wait long enough for Eren to wake up by himself. No matter how Levi thought about it, so far he hadn’t been able to scare his student off. Finally, the Professor's darkening look alerted the entranced boy, and Eren's inner clock began ticking again. The Professor was brooding. Eren didn’t know over what, but it was definitely something concerning him.

Realization began to dawn on him.

Levi wasn’t stupid. He had noticed Eren was taking in his scent and features, despite how hard the boy tried to conceal it. During lessons Eren basically concentrated on nothing else anymore; most of the time he was just absorbed in admiring his teacher.

Right now Professor Ackermann could see it evidently happening in front of him, and his eyes narrowed knowingly. He had long since figured Eren out, trying to overlook it so he wouldn’t encourage him more, but the longer he let this silence continue, the deeper his student spiraled down under into dream land.

As long as Eren could stare at his Professor he was like hypnotized. The boy didn’t even realize the subtle swing of the Professor’s wand, nor could he tell any difference until suddenly - he was purring.

Eren flinched abruptly, startled by the soft vibration in his throat. He barely had time to process what was happening to him when a long, furry tail curled around his thigh. He whipped around in search of the appendage, a gasp rushing from his lungs, and his hands shot up to check for cat ears as well, which he felt twitching at his own touch.

Eren was completely shaken, unsteady whimpers of confusion ringing past his lips as soon as he tried to speak: “P-professor, what did you do?” He couldn’t suppress the trembling in his voice no matter how desperately he tried.

“Taught you a lesson, brat. You need to learn some self-control.” The man kept his declaration cold and toneless.

Eren didn’t reply to that. His face fell as he caught on. So that was all the Professor saw in him; a needy, selfish brat that had no control over himself. A stray _cat._ All this time, had he just tried to lure Eren out so he could ‘teach him a lesson’?

If so, Eren had been horribly mistaken in the man’s character. But he shouldn’t have been surprised. Of course the Professor had known all along what he really wanted, but it still hurt. It was a rejection, after all. The young wizard flattened his cat ears against his head like a wounded kitten, slowly backing away. He didn’t know how to react, afraid of what else Professor Ackermann might think of him now.

When Eren’s disbelieving glare began faltering weakly, he had definitely had enough. He didn’t want to drag this out a second longer, and quickly spun around to flee before the Professor could see him cry. At least that would save him the pain and humiliation of letting the man see he had made him fall apart.

Levi could merely look after the boy with his stone-like façade, not letting his hardened features ease even for a second. As soon as his student was gone, he lowered his face into his hand to rub at his eyes with a much needed sigh.

That had cost him too much restraint. He couldn’t let himself be tugged into this, for good reason. Eren was a mere pup that had no business in his Professor’s life. Even if Levi looked at him or felt something, and even if there was something comforting to Levi about knowing of Eren's affection for him. Levi had made sure all of these feelings would never even _touch_ Eren, so this had to be some kind of misunderstanding.

What was the kid even thinking? Levi had to push Eren away before this got dangerous. The man had been immensely unprepared, never having expected to arrive at this point, and even if he had ever wished for it in moments of utter weakness, deep down Levi knew it was impossible.

His hand dropped to his mouth, the other gripping his desk behind him so hard that it hurt. His chest was starting to feel crushed by fear as he tried to compose himself. This was the one thing Levi had ever truly feared, and that it could quickly and without caution become a reality shocked him. If he lost himself in this, in Eren, there would be no way back, ever. He couldn’t risk endangering the omega like that; Levi already knew that was something that wouldn’t end well for both of them.

_He_ was the one at a loss here, in fact. Eren had no right to act so hurt.

He would survive as long as Levi made a clean cut right now. Anything else would just be too much for the innocent boy.

The cat ears and tail, unlike Levi, wouldn’t hurt him. The Professor usually only used them on first years as a harmless reprimand, but of course a harsher punishment was not an option. Eren was still as sweet as he had been on his very first day; Levi didn’t want to turn all of that into bitterness.

He remembered every day perfectly since Eren had come to Hogwarts, and he could’ve hardly resisted using that spell, even if only to be reminded of back then, when Eren was just a blameless, whirling storm of excitement - and not this _graceful, grownup omega approaching his teacher with such lewd thoughts!_

No. Kitty ears and a tail had definitely been the appropriate measures. Moreover, Levi knew Eren wouldn’t be stopped by a real punishment. If he gave him a detention, they’d be alone in a room with each other for far too long, and as things stood now, Levi had to avoid that at all costs. It was most likely what Eren wanted - Levi’s suspicions had just been confirmed.

He didn’t know what to do. Just the slightest reaction to Eren’s attempts could set this whole thing off.

Levi had known. He had known, but he still couldn’t believe Eren would actually act on his own. He had matured too fast for Levi's liking, and he wanted things Levi simply couldn’t give him. Not because he didn’t want to, but because it was neither right nor fair towards Eren. The whole world thought so, and they would hunt them, reject them, and leave not a single place where Eren and Levi could be safe together.

The Professor could endure remaining at a distance from Eren. He didn’t mind going about his everyday life on his own, brushing this off, and watching Eren from afar, no matter how much pain that would cause. As long as the young Slytherin had a healthy development and the same chances as everyone else, Levi wouldn’t mind ignoring his own feelings, continuing to get lost in this endless sea. However, now that Eren returned his feelings, living with that burden would be a lot more difficult; Levi had never taken that into account. He wouldn’t have dared.

Now chaos was knocking at his door, and Levi felt like he’d been blindfolded and pushed off a cliff. He had no idea what the omega was capable of, and if Eren could break him. Levi’s mind was getting dizzy from circling around all possible worst case scenarios, things he didn't even allow himself to dream of.

A quiet screech alerted him finally. Nightfrost called out to him from his branch, fluffing up his feathers to get his master’s attention and free him from his prison - the statue his body had become. Feeling somewhat relieved and just grateful that he wasn’t alone, Levi reached out his arm for his owl.

“You’re not so glad about this, are you, old friend?” he mumbled quietly, Nightfrost on cue shaking his head to settle his feathers again.

He then looked up at Levi almost accusingly, and Levi already knew why. Nightfrost was not just his pet, he was his most trusted companion, and the man always made sure to pay attention to the signs the owl gave him. Nightfrost’s behavior wouldn’t have been without reason; Levi knew it was no coincidence that the bird had taken a liking to Eren. Eren had the potential to make Levi happy, and Nightfrost felt that; sensing Levi’s mood whenever his student was near. Obviously he didn’t approve of his master sending Eren away, but this time there was no way Levi could make Nightfrost understand that it had been the right thing to do.

Hogwarts was like a huge, cold ocean Levi had surrendered himself to and was knowingly drowning himself in as passively as possible. He might as well have been a mere ghost. Eren was the first and only lifeline that had tried to tug him out. Yet Levi had to reject for Eren’s own safety or else he might just pull Eren down and drown him _with_ him. The boy wasn’t meant to be his savior nor was he meant to accompany Levi in this miserable emptiness.

Reality looked different, there were no happy fairytales. Aware of this, Levi of course would’ve never guessed that he'd be saved and loved by Eren whether he liked it or not. He couldn’t have known it was bound to happen, and every struggle was pointless.

As the seconds ticked by, Levi was losing himself in deep thought, his troubled gaze becoming distant. Nightfrost attentively wriggled his fluffy body on top of Levi's shoulder. There was no reaction, even when he affectionately nudged his master’s cheek with his head.

There was no more getting through to him, so Nightfrost instead settled for grooming. Beak open wide he carefully picked single strands of Levi’s hair to untangle them from others and straighten them out all the way down, repeating the action.

Levi only sighed as he let his owl comb him a little, thinking of what a burden he was to the poor old bird.

Eren literally ran around with the pair of cat ears and tail for days, waiting for his knight in shining armor to come release him and break the spell. Armin and Mikasa had offered him to do it, but Eren had refused every time. Then again it was a spell cast from Professor Ackermann himself, it wouldn’t be undone all that easily, but Eren in no way intended to cave in. Professor Ackermann was responsible for this mess, so he was the one who should solve it. But as long as Eren was being ignored, he would ignore the Professor back. To the best of his abilities at least, and that wasn’t enough.

Eren got more stressed with every passing minute, and his kitty traits were starting to cause him real problems. He was so angry at the Professor; he felt a hiss building in his throat whenever he thought of the alpha.

However, after several days of being made fun of and mechanically chasing after garn balls his classmates threw at him, Eren decided he’d have to find a diplomatic way to clear up this disaster. Not everything was lost. He still had a few things he wanted to try, even if only to make the Professor’s life a living hell. He had brought this upon himself when he had turned Eren into a fucking pet!

The other day, Jean had already tried to tie a bell around his neck. He had quickly given up on that after Eren let him have a taste of his new fangs, but even so, Eren couldn’t take this anymore. He was a Slytherin, a dangerous, poisonous, deadly snake and not some tame kitty.

As expected Levi was not surprised when a certain someone once again slid around his desk, as soundless as the softest paws. Eren had finally come to beg him to break the spell; that was what Levi hoped for. That the boy would drop this madness so they could go their secret, separate ways in peace.

“Have you learned some self-control?” The Professor examined Eren with a sideways glance, unhurriedly tilting his head back to take his time as he did so.

“I’ve learned that I’m not the one who is in need of self-control, sir,” Eren grumbled hoarsely, his head lowered in defiance to send his teacher the most spiteful glare possible.

Levi noticed even the fur on his tail was puffed up defensively, letting Levi feel a pinch of regret.

Eren’s scowl slowly disappeared into hurt, and his now watery eyes grew bigger and bigger; but those cat-eyes the boy had naturally, and without a single spell on him. His beauty was indeed remarkable; Levi had to fight himself to not get carried away by the sight.

“Do you have any idea what you’ve put me through, Professor Ackermann? Those evil, horny alphas have been harassing me ever since you did this to me, tugging on my tail, and pushing me around like I’m some toy! And on top of that,… I think I’m going into a cat’s heat!” Eren whined the last part hysterically.

At those words the Professor’s moving quill suddenly scraped across his parchment sharply, accidentally tearing the sheet in half with a harsh slashing sound. Eren yelped, watching the calmness on the Professor’s face be replaced with shock as the man instantly straightened, very obviously and considerably alarmed.

The Professor caught himself just in time before some extremely adult-rated curses could leave his lips, and he noticeably clenched his jaws to stop himself from asking the names of those alphas in particular. This was all his fault. He had somehow forgotten why he only used this punishment on first years - because they were just children. But Eren was a maturing omega; cat characteristics could have a completely different effect on him, and could thus become, well,… _quite inconvenient._ And seeing how Eren was completely under the influence of the spell, it was safe to say it had also caused Eren's overly emotional outburst just now, the accumulating hormones in his system forcing him to lose his cool.

Levi by all means tried to resist the urge to go on a cleansing rampage and rid the school of whoever had laid hands on Eren. If he had a fit of possessiveness now, and in front of Eren of all people, he was certainly fucked. Then he could just jump in front of the next train straight to Ass-kaban, so he’d be properly dealt with in case he survived it.

Quickly and forcefully clearing his face of all emotions, the Professor looked back down at his desk, Eren stepping even closer so the man wouldn’t dare ignore him again.

The Professor reached for his wand in only a split second, but just when he turned back and was about to say the words to break the spell, Eren’s frustration reached its breaking point and came to a violent end. He caught the Professor’s open lips with his own, shoved his tongue in without thinking, and kissed him. He kissed him as hard as he could, and like there was no time to waste.

The Professor was immediately motionless as though he’d been hit by an electric shock. Needless to say it took him a moment to pull away and gently shove at Eren to get some distance between them.

Nightfrost was watching the whole thing in concentration, not making a sound.

Levi felt utterly useless, stunned to his very core. He stared wordlessly before: “Are you looking for a suspension, Jäger?”

He was surprised over how calm the sound of his own voice was, still so composed like he hadn’t just received a mouth-to-mouth wash from his 15-year-old student. That insolent brat was taking this too far, robbing Levi of his rationality.

Eren, however, didn’t look at all like that had been on purpose, expression now horrified as if he was expecting to get beaten or worse.

“I-I’m sorry, I don’t know-… what’s wrong with me. Your scent… is driving me crazy. Ever since you turned me into a cat, it’s gotten more intense!”

Levi had to look away, shocked by Eren's sheer audacity as he aimlessly whipped around. _”More_ intense?”

Eren at least wasn’t lying. That kiss hadn’t been his fault alone. The spell had triggered him into moving instinctively, just like a careless cat in heat would, and now the Professor refused to admit that he had dug his own grave, mumbling under his breath: “This is unacceptable, you’re at school here.”

“And you’re my Professor!... Take responsibility and help me!” Eren insisted.

Getting slightly angrier now, Levi took a rushed step towards him, silencing the boy at once, and making him flinch away. The Professor halted midway, a predatory glint behind his deep frown, but he didn't go any further. To be sure that he wouldn't do anything, Eren waited for a few seconds, and the seconds became longer. The moment allowed him to take a deep breath. He closed his eyes and squeezed his books to his chest so hard that he was getting cramps.

“Is it because I don’t interest you?” he forced out.

“You’re a student,” Levi replied grimly.

“So it’s not because I don’t attract you, right?” Eren asked, by now careless enough to be this bold.

Levi could only shake his head in blank incredulity at what he was hearing.

“What’s gotten into you?”

He had known Eren since his first year, the innocent, endearing little boy, always eager as daybreak, and now Levi couldn’t believe what was happening here. Eren had changed so much without him noticing. It couldn’t end like this, Levi couldn’t allow it, even if Eren would hate him forever.

“You tell me, sir,” Eren begged quietly. Once again nothing was going the way he wanted it to, and he already began to step away in shame.

As soon as he did so, Nightfrost let out a reluctant screech of alarm.

“Tch,” his master sent him a warning look before his stone cold eyes fell on Eren again. “I think it’s best… if you leave.”

That was easier said than done, because although Eren had fled the classroom after that, his presence remained painfully unbending within Levi, along with everything he had said. Even if Levi had chased him away, he couldn’t simply ban Eren out of his heart. The burning on his lips was still there, the sweetness of Eren’s scent lingered on him, all those traces stayed behind, and that boy was stuck in Levi’s head permanently.

An indestructible beauty.

One that Levi had hurt so many times this past month. That alone had to be proof enough that he wasn’t good for Eren.

Whatever Levi needed so dearly, it was too much to ask of a child. What was the point in teaching Eren how to defend himself when later on all Levi did was tear him down? Levi should’ve been a protector, a guardian to Eren. That was his purpose, and one day Eren would find his own.

But it certainly wasn’t Levi - the man was sure of that. If he listened to his instincts, he felt a resilient urge that he had to keep Eren safe no matter what, even from himself.

Bitter as it was, that meant any feelings he had towards Eren would have to be crushed and buried deeply. Even so, Levi couldn’t and didn’t have to forget about his affection for Eren. His mind was a soundproof fortress built around the boy. Every memory he possessed of him was kept there. Even trivial things like how Eren’s hair fell when he moved, every strand that framed his captivating face. The sound of his laughter, how he rubbed his eyes when it was still early, and the way he always light-footedly swept over the floors when he walked, like he was never bound to gravity one bit, gifted with the alluring body of a dancer clad in black veils.

In a brief fit of rage, Levi imagined how his hands could rip that fabric with ease; he knew his own strength as well as his demand for the soft skin that waited beneath. All those things had the Professor yearning for his student, aching with desire.

Nightfrost could see that, too, and he sulked on his branch farthest away from his master. He had his back turned on the man, but his head was turned nearly all the way around to keep an eye on him.

For most of that evening Levi motionlessly sat in front of his paperwork. Every now and then he ran his fingers through his hair roughly, as if that would discipline him. It was no use; he was thinking of Eren still, trying to figure out when or how it had happened, when had Eren started feeling that way. Levi pensively explored his fortress until late into the night, wishing for things he’d never have, and recalling that kiss over and over again.

That kiss had ripped out his last straw.

Perhaps he was losing his mind after all. Levi could’ve locked himself away in that fortress for all eternity now that he had one more precious memory that no one could take away from him. Even if it had just been an effect of the cat spell, Eren had _given_ Levi that kiss, and with it a warm feeling of comfort and freedom that the man hadn't felt in years, decades in fact.

Levi shut his eyes quickly. He needed to let it go. Unfortunately hiding in those fantasies wouldn't solve anything. There were things to do, and Nightfrost soon began cawing impatiently. It had gotten dark by the time the Professor looked out the windows, and that finally caused him to get a grip. He would damn himself if he didn’t tend to his responsibilities immediately.

Finally, he let that shocking and overwhelming incident from earlier rest. He still had an outstanding ability to keep a cool head. One could've almost thought he had never known anything else, and just didn’t have access to the emotions that others had. Despite whatever circumstances, Levi was always serious about his work as a professor, all other thoughts were pushed aside if necessary.

He put on a stoic, impassive expression again, and then tidied up his desk with a flick of his wand to start getting himself organized for his evening routine. Nightfrost began stretching his legs and wings as well, padding along his branch, ready to take off.

As every evening, Levi cast his patronus spell, and let the flurry of white rays take on the shape of a silver lynx. The shimmering animal then ran off to the dormitories of Slytherin, where it would guard the sleeping students for the night. As the head of house Slytherin, it was Professor Ackermann’s duty to make sure they were all safe, which he usually did in the form of his patronus. However, before leaving his classroom, he decided he would have to personally take a small tour.

After sending Nightfrost on ahead to his own chambers, Levi disappeared into the darkness of the castle.

Eren had to be fast asleep by then. The Professor would be able to check on him without being noticed, and at least release him from that spell before the student’s condition worsened. Earlier Eren had ran off so fast - and aggressively - that the Professor hadn’t had any chance to undo his spell. Levi couldn't just leave it like that.

“Lumos,” he murmured quietly when he arrived at the hallway to the omegas’ dormitories of house Slytherin.

He wanted to be quick, not get carried away or wake anybody. Once inside, Levi was greeted by clouds of honeyed scents, no surprise in the omegas’ sleeping chambers. But one of them stood out the most, because a particular Professor had bestowed rather heated, animalistic hormones on a certain boy.

Due to that, Eren wasn’t hard to track down. Levi found his sleeping body without even having to look. He was clinging to the edge of his mattress, facing the nearest window, probably to get cooled off. His brows were wrinkled into a tense frown, and his long eyelashes rested twitchily above his cheeks. Although he looked exhausted, a quiet, dreamy purring could be heard whilst Levi stepped up to his student that lied in the cold moonlight.

Levi bent, whispering the words, and Eren’s purrs were replaced with calm breathing, a sigh leaving the pouty gap between his lips. The Professor hoped that would be enough to bring balance back to Eren’s body.

He then slowly pushed his fingers into Eren’s ruffled hair, sliding the bangs out of the boy’s face so he could feel his forehead and check his temperature. He was already cooling down, that was a good sign at least.

Levi paused for a moment when he realized how close he was to Eren. He was about to allow himself a few seconds to just take in Eren’s sleeping face when a drowsy voice suddenly whispered from the bed across.

“Professor..?”

Levi recognized a whitehaired boy peeking up at him in confusion, the brat barely able to keep his eyes open.

“Go back to sleep, Kaneki.” The Professor held a finger to his lips before flipping his light out.

With that, he was gone like he’d never been there.

That was dealt with. All should've gone back to normal in the morning as Professor Ackermann gazed over the breakfast tables the next day. Of the four houses, he noticed the Slytherin table was the most bustling one. Levi could guess the reason.

“Neki! Neki!” Eren practically shouted at his classmate to get his attention. “For the last time, it wasn’t a dream! The Professor was there and undid the cat-spell on me.” Eren didn’t seem to be very happy about that as he spoke, his lips tightening in annoyance.

His words were enough to alert his friends from the other houses, and the alphas that had grown quite fond of his kitty traits. Levi shook his head to himself, relieved to have taken away their toy. The fun was over, he hadn’t done it for _their_ entertainment. Either way Eren had made clear that he didn’t need or want any help with fighting off alphas.

His eyes narrowed as he swatted away at them indifferently, elbowing Jean in the ribs when the Gryffindor grabbed him from behind to whisper something in his ear. Some of the more curious first years began pestering Eren with questions over why Professor Ackermann had given him such a childish punishment in the first place. It wasn’t meant for the upper classes, even they knew that.

Because of that, Levi still felt like even more of an idiot for having forgotten his own rules, and he leaned his head into his hand tiredly.

Hanji had been intensely staring at him the whole time, grinning wildly. “Seems like your house is in uproar today, Levi,” she pointed out, since obviously Levi's house getting out of hand was extremely rare.

“And your house is still drab and boring, Hufflepuff,” Levi replied lazily.

He grimaced when he felt a spasm in his head at the growing volume in the hall. The other houses just kept getting louder, too, trying to drown out the racket at the other tables. When Levi looked over at Erwin, the Headmaster was just sitting in his fancy chair with his hands folded, and his stern, blue gaze studying the students earnestly; like they were the most interesting guinea pigs ever. Erwin could be such a creep like that, with the way he tried figuring things out, or maybe he was just constipated.

Either way, Levi was done waiting. He sighed and stood from his seat, rested his hands on the edge of the dining table, and stared down into the crowd that was now slowly but surely quieting. The students urgently began alerting each other to look up at the pair of dead, sharp eyes, now dangerously drifting on them. It was like the Professor had suddenly pointed a weapon at them.

A few seconds later the entire dining hall had become mute. Levi just had that kind of effect on people. Even the other teachers looked up when they noticed it.

“There,” he began calmly, and that calmness was undoubtedly the most intimidating thing about him. “Is it too much to ask for some peace and quiet this early in the morning?” His gaze trailed back to house Slytherin. “It’s either that, or you’ll be spending tonight’s dinner eating the leftover vegetables.”

Professor Zoe began snorting in strain like she knew something was up, trying hard not to break the sudden silence. Her colleague took a seat again whilst surveying the students warningly.

“What Professor Ackermann means to say,” Erwin finally spoke up to ease the tension among the pupils. “Please consider that he easily gets headaches from too much noise.”

This time Hanji didn’t care anymore, slapping her own forehead as she started laughing. Everybody knew she was an oddball anyways.

“If he can’t stand kids, why’d he become a teacher then?” Eren suddenly called out in frustration, drawing gasps from some of the other students, especially from his own house since they weren't too keen on having to eat left over veggies.

“Maybe so I could teach spoiled brats like you a lesson,” the Professor’s blank reply was abrupt and blunt and toneless.

Just like Eren had expected it to be, and he sent a bad-tempered, dissatisfied frown up at his teacher. That boy had another thing coming, because if there was one thing that Levi didn’t tolerate, it was snappy kids that talked back. Unless their name was Eren Jäger, he remembered, damning himself.

“Eren, what’s wrong with you?” Kaneki hissed at his classmate. “We’ll be eating old veggies because of you!”

“Oh please, you only care because you’re a ghoul,” Eren accused, making Kaneki jolt up in confusion.

“Now, now,” Erwin interrupted once more. “Everyone settle down and enjoy their breakfast. Classes will be starting soon.”

At that everyone carefully began resuming what they had been doing; of course at a lower volume.

“Boy, oh boy. Did something happen in your house that you’re so irritable today?” Hanji teased, all out of breath from suppressing laughter. She lifted her glasses to wipe at a tear.

“Why don’t you worry about your own house for once?” Levi mumbled with a bit of disinterest.

His attention was already reserved for Eren again. Everything else was unimportant as the Professor observed that fierce and pretty boy. He could be a real handful when he wanted to, but Levi liked that about him, Eren wasn't fake one bit. Withdrawn once again, Levi stared blankly at that spot where Eren was; he could see the glittering of his eyes even from afar. Eren was already back to being surrounded by others, no longer paying his Professor any mind.

That was how it was supposed to be, even if it bothered Levi, he knew it wasn’t his place to feel that way. However, it had started bothering him a lot more, since Eren had returned his affection not long ago, and the Professor couldn't fight against being possessive. The man had no choice and no will in this, especially now that Eren was busying himself with others, Levi's instincts were running amok.

Still, it was easy for him to hide it like so many other things, as well. He guessed it was better that Eren had a proper distraction, and didn’t obsessively wind his whole attention around his teacher anymore. Unlike the Professor did with him.

Most of his thoughts really revolved around Eren, and it was only continuing to get worse ever since Levi had realized Eren wanted him. It made _him_ want Eren all the more, too.

While everyone began clearing out of the dining hall once breakfast was over, Levi waited. He liked the place empty a lot better, and he didn't have to rush anything. It was the only day of the week on which he had no early classes. After yesterday, this timeout was a blessing. The Professor needed it. He may have looked as apathetic and suffering as always with his passive expression, but in truth it went far deeper than that. Still, on the surface it seemed he was merely in a glum mood as he languidly lifted himself out of his seat and headed to his classroom.

The tower's bells rung in the distance, signaling that lessons had begun. That meant most of the school would seem deserted. As Levi walked through the long, empty hallways, he would have enough time to look back on that unpleasant, sleepless night he’d been through. He found it strangely quiet; no one was there to distract him from his thoughts, not even Hanji.

Usually Levi would've given anything for a little silence, but now he felt completely abandoned. More than ever, he wanted something that prevented him from thinking, because thinking always plagued him with regrets.

He wondered what the point of all this was, why did the odds have to punish him in the form of Eren Jäger? Couldn’t there have been something more instantly deadly that didn’t leave Levi to suffer slowly?

But by now Levi had accepted even that. In fact, he wasn’t even aware of the real problem anymore. The problem was not Eren, or his age, or the law. He was in that phase where he'd simply make those experiences, because he felt ready, determined and probably invincible like most impatient teens these days. Levi, on the other hand, was just a lost alpha, following his duties with care, and seemingly never asking for more. It shouldn't have been surprising that somewhere deep down he yearned for something. He himself didn’t _know_ that he needed more. He didn't know he was like trapped and that he was missing the fact that there were greater purposes he could live for. He never attempted to be more than the role that had been placed upon him. He was often absentminded and sometimes misplaced. A powerful wizard and yet not arrogant or evil or greedy, almost like he was subconsciously trying to make amends for something he didn't even know himself, atoning for being who he was without any reason.

What he'd been through in his dark past didn't help. Busy keeping himself hollow, there were things Levi never even thought of, forgetting his own happiness without so much as noticing.

The alpha’s brows began creasing as he searched for answers somewhere in his thoughts. He felt like days were passing as he walked through those empty hallways; maybe that was exactly what happened. Time was washing away in this place.

Before Levi could properly recover from his daze, he realized he was no longer alone. At the other end of the hallway stood Eren, all by himself, and on his way to somewhere only he knew. That brat should’ve been in Hanji’s class by now, Levi thought to himself, but he gave Eren's appearance no reaction.

The student said nothing either when he caught sight of the Professor. He simply walked on. Had he still had his cat ears, Levi knew they would’ve been flat against his head again as he glared his teacher down from afar. He was probably suspicious of the Professor now that the spell was broken and Levi had done so without him ever even noticing, but the boy still looked everything but happy. Levi couldn’t blame him.

They continued on, walking towards each other from afar. The distance between them became smaller and smaller, and with it, the atmosphere heavier. It enforced a silent agreement that not a word would be uttered, or their barrier of ignorance from these past few days would come crashing down on them.

All it would take was a push that could result in a full-blown fight, with Levi refusing to lower his defenses and Eren ever prepared to counter and claw, equipped with increasing hostility the more Levi's actions displeased him. And honestly, Eren looked about ready for anything. Because he knew the Professor had tried to build a wall of isolation around him, and Eren did not accept being locked away. It may have seemed unfair, but Levi really had no other choice, especially because Eren apparently had never heard of the concept of respecting one's elders, even if they were his teachers. On top of it, Eren was the one thing always occupying Levi's mind, haunting him. Near him Levi had a hard time functioning. Those were just some of the reasons why Levi had to try to lock him away.  
Yet despite insisting on giving Eren the silent treatment all this time, the Professor absolutely failed at keeping his eyes off the boy, and that was what made Eren so fuming. It made him think the Professor was nothing but pretend, which was incredibly disappointing to the young Slytherin.

Levi could tell Eren was close to an outburst, but Eren's pride told him to stubbornly walk forward and right past his teacher if he could.

He wanted Professor Ackermann to stop denying the looks he gave him during classes, he wanted to shout at him and give him a piece of his mind, but instead of confronting the man, he preferred to let him burn for a while. Levi was very well aware of that as they slowly closed in on each other. Even from the current distance he could already see all the anger and hurt Eren still held in his eyes.

The closer they got, the slower they got. Levi’s legs felt stiff, Eren’s felt like jelly. The repressing air around them weighed them down, two equally dark stares met.

Levi couldn’t go there. He just couldn’t, and as he came to a stop, so did Eren, leaving maybe five steps between them.

Neither of them knew for how long that went on. They only gazed at each other, and their minds battled telepathically.

Levi was sure he felt his heart breaking when he saw that blank void in Eren’s eyes, the indifferent, detached look he gave his teacher. As if he had been drained of his emotions, the light that had illuminated those beautiful eyes had dimmed down, almost like they wanted to reflect Levi’s mask of nonchalance right back at him.

The man could hear the pounding and crumbling getting louder that signaled the shattering of his heart. At least he _thought_ it was his heart until the sound of bricks scraping against one another and wood cracking claimed Levi’s attention, and he finally caught sight of the movement happening right next to them.

The wall to his right was disappearing. Between him and Eren the stone bricks were grinding inward, wood growing out of the newly created space and forming a large, dark door, out of nowhere. Levi didn't even have time to register it properly.

“Woah,” there was a slight yelp of surprise from Eren, and obvious confusion mixed in there, too.

He looked up at the tall structure, his jaw dropping like he’d been in the middle of saying something. He quickly forgot all his words, and curiosity took over him as he hurriedly rushed to the mysterious entrance. Amazed gasps of excitement left him, one after another.

“Woah, woah!” Eren reached out a hand to touch the wood to see if it was really real.

“Eren, what in the bloody hell!!” the Professor reprimanded him at once, trying to catch his student before he did something careless.

The doorknobs were two snakes forming elegant hoops of silver, and Eren didn’t hesitate to grab a hold of them and give them a tug, completely ignoring his teacher’s strict calls. The Professor came to a prompt stop when the heavy door produced a deep creak. He watched in disbelief as it magically and weightlessly slid open to welcome Eren inside.

Levi out of reflex was just about to snatch Eren to get him away from there when the boy simply slipped past without even thinking. An icy alarm took over Levi as his fingers slid through thin air in their attempt to reach Eren.

“Eren Jäger!” Levi immediately followed him to the other side and grabbed the boy’s arm as soon as he could. That brat was so reckless just vanishing from Levi's sight like that.

Eren didn’t even react to his Professor, staring off wide-eyed as the door behind them slowly fell shut.

“It’s a bedroom,” he mumbled, a calm smile forming on his lips before he looked over at his Professor fondly. “And it came out of nowhere. Are you trying to seduce me, sir?”

Slightly distracted and busy taking in his surroundings, Levi lost his words for a few seconds. His eyes narrowed at the soft crimson colors of velvety carpets, and long curtains, and the dark sheets on the large bed in the center of the room.

“This isn’t my doing.” He shook his head with an unmoved expression, then met Eren's gaze sternly. “This is the room of requirement, brat. It has its own will. It appears whenever and wherever in the castle it is needed.”

At that Eren hummed in understanding, feeling safe and comforted in the room right away. “I see… But it showed up beside us, once we stood close enough together. So that means you need it, too!” he pointed out decidedly.

“Listen, kid, this isn’t Narnia. Whatever adventure you’re hoping for, it’s not going to happen here, not with me, not during your lessons, and while you’re still a minor,” Levi clarified, and he didn’t care if he sounded harsh to Eren. “We’re leaving, and you’re going back to your class.”

“I’m not.” Eren pulled away from his teacher. “I told Professor Zoe I’m not feeling well, which is true thanks to you. I was merely on my way to the infirmary to see Miss Ral, but honestly, why should I bother? There's no healing spell for heartache, so I’m not going anywhere,” he tried to sound casual, and the unexpected raspy groan he earned from the Professor had definitely been worth it.

Levi frowned at his student in utter exhaustion. If only Eren knew of the things he wanted to do to him. Levi wondered if maybe that would scare the brat off and make this easier.

“I just need you to give me a chance,” Eren continued shakily, crossing his arms as a sort of protective stance. “And if I disappoint, you can tell me to my face and I’ll stop.”

“By-… Merlin’s Mother!” Levi practically coughed up the words, his throat tightening unwillingly. “You think I haven’t considered it, Eren? I’ve thought it through many times, and there is just no way it could work. It just can’t be.”

Eren sighed shakily, his eyes and mouth becoming limp and losing all expression. He was silent for a long moment, gazing back at the Professor emptily. Hearing such words from Levi was something Eren hadn't been prepared for, and the honest confession did make Eren's wish seem a bit more impossible to him, for the first time in a while.

“I know…” he began, almost too hoarse to speak. “You’d rather live accepting something like that as your truth. But before I’d ever do that to myself, I’d rather live with the consequences… And I want you,” his voice broke, but Eren forced himself to go on. “I want you so much, I can’t help it… No matter who you are, whether you had been born a few years earlier or later, I need you. Call me weak,” Eren sniffled, wiping at his eyes helplessly. “But I don’t want a heartbreak.”

This was it. How much further could Levi go? He couldn’t fight this anymore, it was simply too cruel having to watch Eren go through this. He knew the heartache Eren had to be feeling, he knew that pain so well. The one he was really damaging with this was Eren, and Levi didn't possess the strength to keep doing it. His feet slowly carried him towards Eren, entirely without his consent.

He so desperately wanted to get to that boy, like he had missed him his whole life. He wanted to finally reach him before the omega would have to shed another tear.

-

Levi had made a mistake by following Eren into that room, letting him sweet talk him into bed, letting himself be swayed by the warmth and safety that room provided. He had made a big mistake by dropping all his doubts and worries and just letting it all go. In the end he had given up resistance after everything he had done to keep it up.

One tiny slipup, that was all it had taken, stripping him of his endurance, his last bit of strength he had clung to, and Levi had let it happen.

It felt good. It felt fucking great, now that he lied on top of Eren peacefully, listening to the soft beating of Eren’s heart, and forgetting everything else. Nothing mattered anymore.

No one should ever know. This was theirs alone. If anybody thought they could take Eren away from Levi again, he would let them know where they were at. He wanted to quit feeling guilty for finally having what he had wanted, something he loved and could feel happy about.

However, not all the fears had disappeared yet. Levi had done something forbidden, so he still had many concerns, and his mind throbbed with disbelief over what he had done. It would take him a while to get used to this surreal situation. This was the one thing he thought would never happen, and he had really fucking done it. They both had. Eren was his now, and the kid certainly wouldn't allow things to go back to the way they were before; not after this. That hazy cluster of reality struck Levi every few seconds, leaving him a limp, detached mess, and yet Eren’s serenity kept on soothing him, lulling away his distress effortlessly.

For some reason as Levi lied in Eren’s arms, he had to think back to when the omega had been a first year, how the little Slytherin had immediately drawn his attention. It was like he had been special from the start. Levi had already felt drawn to Eren back then, felt protective of him in one way or another, but he had assumed Eren was just exceptionally beautiful, and hard not to notice. Levi could barely believe how much Eren had grown since then, how things had changed, his attitude, his body. He had become an adult so fast, in just those few years, and now that little boy no longer existed; it was just beginning to dawn on Levi. It had gone so fast. Levi also remembered in mild amusement that the younger Eren had been scared of him at first. Because all the first years were intimidated by Levi in the beginning, that was normal. But Levi would never forget those days, and how pure and gorgeous Eren had been, how he had grown on his teacher before the man could’ve stopped it from happening.

There was no going back to that; realization hit Levi once again, lashing out mercilessly. He was at a total loss over himself. That little boy from back then, he was in his arms now, right after having been tainted by violent hands, and that was all Levi’s doing.

Eren didn’t even care for any of that, hugging Levi’s head to his chest like he had always wanted to, fingers tangled into beautiful black hair. He was completely lost in a trance, dazedly basking in his Professor’s embrace. He was mesmerized by all these new feelings, still caught under the impression of the surge of pleasure Levi had given him. So that was what it was like to mate - to bond. Eren loved the feeling, and the protective pressure of having his alpha resting on top of him. Who would’ve thought it could’ve been so easy? Eren was now absolutely self-assured in the belief that they should've just done this from the very start, and skipped all the pointless back and forth.

There wasn’t a single fabric left between them as they cuddled freely, naked skin nestled against skin so they could feel every bit of each other.

Eren nearly couldn't believe everything had turned out so perfectly, it was like they were simply meant to be. Had Eren not been so tired from their activities, he would’ve been buzzing with happiness still, kicking his legs and rolling back and forth over the mattress whilst choking out squeals of excitement. Instead he took calm, long breaths and tried to relax so he wouldn’t disturb Levi’s nap.

It was improper of an omega to lose his composure in front of his alpha like that, Eren thought playfully, pretending he had to play the good wife. _Levi's_ wife, the mere thought made Eren so happy. Not that he actually cared for the stupid roles from ancient times ago, but putting himself in that role for Levi was something Eren took great joy in, and he loved to be reminded that he was all Levi’s now; his mate. Instinctively submissive, a loving haven of comfort - he was very fond of the idea of being all that for Levi; if it was for him, then Eren wanted it, too. He wanted to be perfect for the man, because he deserved it, but Eren guessed it was just his childish ambition coming through now. Something like flawless perfection didn't exist, and it meant so much more to Eren that Levi would love him despite that. He had a feeling Levi would.

Eren had approached Professor Ackermann three times, and three times he had been rejected. The older wizard had never willingly accepted Eren, it just so happened that fate gave him a definite push, and it had landed him right in Eren’s heart. Even so, the boy knew he would never have to worry; he wouldn’t let the man go anymore, and the odds were on his side. Every moment up until now had been worth it.

The thoughts coursing through Eren's mind quieted over time, and he waited as the silence went on for a while. He made sure not to drift off, noticing their signs of life were getting weaker. Eren assumed the Professor might’ve already fallen asleep. However, when he looked to check, he saw Levi’s lashes slowly moving, so he wasn’t asleep, he was merely absentminded.

At that Eren couldn’t help but feel a sudden stroke of worry. The Professor was being strangely taciturn. Eren wanted to let him rest if the man was in need of it, but Levi was awake and yet extremely quiet. If Eren was honest with himself, he would've felt a lot more calmed and comfortable if he could hear the alpha’s deep, silky voice for a bit. To reassure himself that Levi didn’t regret this and wasn’t currently drowning himself in guilt. He needed something to strike a conversation first, just something to see how the Professor was doing and that he hadn’t had a heart attack.

Then Eren remembered something he had been wondering for a long time, something he hadn't known how to ask before.

“Levi…” he whispered, and his face still heated up nervously when he said that name. “Why did you _really_ become a teacher..?”

Levi was partially deaf, hearing Eren only from a distance as he tried to wrap his head around this situation still.

He didn’t want to keep the poor boy waiting too long, producing a hoarse rumble before he found his words. “I… had nowhere else to go.”

That was basically it for Levi. According to records he had become a teacher because he was a very powerful and skilled wizard. However, Levi was also a Slytherin, so they wanted to keep an eye on him whilst making use of his gifts. He had agreed because it had offered itself, nothing more. Most of his friends had become teachers at Hogwarts as well, his family was here.

Eren swallowed heavily, he was suddenly filled by mangling pain from an unknown source. For the time being he was too afraid to ask Levi any further, it was the answer he feared; Eren wouldn’t stand making him sad. Instead he decided he would find out another time; it was best if he held the alpha safe in his arms and made him feel loved.

At least Eren was relieved to hear the Professor still talked to him, and was maybe just too exhausted to speak. If that was so, Eren didn’t want to pester him. With that, neither of them made another sound.

Levi had a feeling his lingering shock wouldn’t wear off any time soon, and he would have to find a way around that fast, because he certainly didn’t want to act distant towards Eren right after what they had done. He was aware that he wasn’t saying much, that he might’ve been causing the omega insecurities with it, and he hated that he could seem so awkward and unresponsive. He had taken Eren's virginity, and all omegas needed warmth and comfort to reassure them after such an act. And Levi wouldn’t forgive himself if he hurt Eren or made him feel ignored again. It was forbidden from now on.

They still hadn’t quite decided where to go from here when they finally began peeling away from one another to sluggishly rummage through their scattered clothes. All through getting dressed, they were both in disbelief over what had happened, unable to avoid each other's stares. Levi’s eyes kept flicking up to Eren’s bare skin, and the urge to touch it had Levi crawling closer over the bed. Eren sent him bashful, indulgent smiles at the signs of greed, every time Levi clumsily nudged him.  
By then Levi knew with certainty that he didn’t want Eren to go yet, clinging close to the boy’s back with his cheek squeezed to Eren’s shoulder as Eren put on his clothes. Levi didn’t have any classes for the next hour or so, and Eren could take his time getting to the infirmary. Hanji would even believe him if he said he got lost in the castle for two hours if she bothered to ask at all.

More importantly, why was Levi so helpless when trying to figure out how to get Eren to stay? Shy and hesitant weren’t usually the Professor’s traits, and it was only because he was still figuring out how to handle this. His first instinct was that he wanted to invite Eren to his study, make hot chocolate for him and just spoil him. He wasn’t sure if Eren would appreciate being treated like a child after all this, but Levi didn’t know how to do it otherwise, because either way, Eren was his student.

Levi had accepted that they loved each other, and the more he registered this, the more he couldn’t get enough of it. It was an instant addiction he first had to get accustomed to, and he was internally battling to do so, because as Eren finished buttoning up, Levi realized the inconvenience of how terribly slow he was. He had neither a strategy nor any idea how he should tell Eren to come with him once they both stood from the bed, ready to leave.

Eren watched his Professor with hopeful, pleading eyes. Obviously he didn’t want this to be over so soon either. “Sir, uhm… This room, will it show up again?”

The Professor was still recovering his mentality from the awkwardness, taking a second to reply: “…When you need it.”

Eren looked both relieved and helplessly bewildered at that, like he had understood the concept, but still didn’t know how it worked and if they would be doing this again. Somewhat troubled, he had to wonder, what if he needed it and it _didn't_ show up?

It became silent again as Eren waited for more, and finally Levi's velvety voice reached his ears again, in nothing but a whisper. “You like hot chocolate?”

Eren was surprised over the sudden, incredibly innocent question, and at such a moment when it was so unexpected.

The Slytherin fought himself out of his surprise to answer as fast as possible, and then smiled up to his eyes with happiness as he nodded. Professor Ackermann seemed uncertain still, but the creases on his brows faded lightly at Eren’s response.

“Good…” he murmured huskily, and reached subtly for his student’s hand.

Fingers grazed Eren’s expectantly, maybe even with a hint of hesitation, until the omega understood what Levi hoped to gain from that gesture. The boy then laced his fingers with Levi’s, letting him hold his hand tightly, so the man knew it was ok. And with that, Levi led him off, down the long, cold hallway to his personal study.  
Eren was even more pleasantly surprised then, when his Professor - in person and completely without magic - made him a cup of cocoa, preparing some tea for himself while he was at it. It was the purest thing Eren had ever felt, sitting there with Professor Ackermann, sipping their cups and just talking about simple things, nothing concerning school work, or rules and punishments for forbidden love affairs.

It was peaceful, quiet, just them, safe and sound. Eren loved it. And he had a feeling that Levi loved it even more. Eren was proud and deeply soothed that just in time, he had found and perhaps even saved... this… lost and lonely Professor.

All through the still shy touches, and whispered confessions, Eren was sure that he had. And the man would be his alone from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't fret if you're disappointed there was no smut, there should be plenty in the future and probably a flashback to their first time anyways ^^ BECAUSE I LOVE FIRST TIMES
>
>> ####  [My Instagram @levi.and.his.bae: It’s full of my fanarts! Feel free to stop by!](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=1&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiu6-f4kIbgAhXQaVAKHVQ_CBQQFjAAegQIAhAB&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.instagram.com%2Flevi.and.his.bae%2F&usg=AOvVaw036LtYNDgt5zOklb4zEAQm)


	4. Lost Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to ad this gif I made, just for fun!
> 
>   
  


The Professor’s mind had been overpowered, the urge to touch Eren had absolute control. It was the forbidden-fruit-effect. Levi had seen that coming.

For Eren it wasn’t enough. Levi insisted on staying awkwardly silent and hesitant around him, especially whenever predatory excitement raged through Levi’s being. Eren’s dead-gorgeous smiles made him want to claim his body, snap it in half and penetrate it; just the thought made Levi tense.

Would Eren cry from exhaustion or scream in pleasure?

Granted, Levi was slow, but he also didn’t resist his instincts. He allowed the flow to drag him along, closer to Eren. Given their teacher-student constellation, they had needed time to erase the personal boundaries for this relationship. After that everything automatically fit so well, they didn’t even need to leave their comfort zone. It only took a couple of days until the teacher and student were already falling into routine, synchronizing with each other like it was the most natural thing.

It was like things happened on their own. Early sex was their morning ritual. Eating out each other’s mouths was their lunch break. Then making out during cuddles was their afternoon tea, and falling asleep in one another’s arms after exhaustingly wild sex were their evenings. It also wasn't rare that they let themselves have a treat during the day, just hastily fucking in between lessons, whenever they had time.

Not to mention the Professor’s eyes were having some weird affair with Eren, always mentally undressing him, always staring, for as long as they could avoid being suspicious.

Again, Eren was already yearning for that calm, dominating gaze that always watched over him like he was the Professor’s most precious treasure. What might’ve seemed like an empty glare to others, embraced Eren with all the love Levi’s heart could carry. It was something that stayed only between them, of course.

Professor Ackermann’s classroom was filled with quiet chattering and laughter. The teacher hadn’t arrived yet, nor was his owl there to supervise the students, so everyone casually fooled around as they waited. Armin and Mikasa obviously used the time to reminisce the good old days of their first year, back when they were learning silly, easy spells.

“It’s Wingardium Levi_-O-_sa!” Armin laughed as he and Mikasa mocked a swordfight with the two white feathers of their quills.

“Not Levi-o-_SAAA!”_ Mikasa chuckled softly, practically draped over Eren to wave her feather back at Armin.

“Levi-o-_SAAA!”_ Armin then repeated between breathy laughs.

He nearly choked when he saw Mikasa hugging Eren’s neck, tugging him closer as a meat shield, the poor boy.

“Agh-!” Eren scrambled to grab his own quill. “No, it’s Wingardium _Levi_-osa!!” he claimed in defense, and the trio giggled and swatted around with their feathers, trying to tickle one another. “Attack of the Wingardiums of Freedom!”

“Oh really?” Jean turned in his seat, and looked up at the three behind him whilst he fiddled with a piece of paper he’d been folding. “You know, Slytherin, if Professor Ackermann hears you saying his name so carelessly, you’re probably dead.” He concentrated back on his origami, a smirk still tugging on his lips.

“And how would you know that?” Eren muttered in the most arrogant tone he could bring up. “I’m his favorite student, you know.”

He could allow himself a bit of truth, it was just innocent boasting, and Eren didn’t usually brag, so it wouldn’t hurt. As long as he wasn’t serious about it unlike Jean!

“Uh, actually no. _Armin_ is everyone’s favorite student.” Jean put on an unimpressed face, his act of knowing everything better.

Eren sighed, faking pity. “Poor, silly Gryffindor. You’re a disgrace for Mikasa’s house.”

“Guys, Professor Ackermann still hasn’t arrived,” Marco pointed out with his neat and tidy British accent. “Should we send someone out?” He batted his eyelashes in slight worry.

“Relax, butterfly,” Jean grinned and coolly dropped his arm around Marco’s shoulders.

“But, Jean, not even his owl is here to keep an eye on us. He doesn’t usually leave us unattended for so long.”

Eren had to snort in strain, curling in on himself from amusement. Maybe the Professor had accidentally slept in; that would be the sweetest, most innocent thing. Eren by now knew Levi slept like a baby after being sucked dry, and that was exactly what Eren had done to him last night.

He wondered why Nightfrost wasn’t here to keep watch. The owl was basically Levi’s alarm clock, and he was persistent about discipline, just like his master. Perhaps he was busy playing with Ashka, Eren’s dwarf owl. Nightfrost had instantly adopted the naughty little bundle of energy; he adored him, and be-coddled and babied him all over the place like a daddy. The eagle owl loved grooming, much like Levi was a clean-freak. Eren could tell who got their traits from whom. It was simply adorable.

Just thinking about Levi put Eren in a remarkably good mood again. This morning had passed so smoothly despite the Slytherin’s impatience to get to Levi. He had missed him at breakfast, and even though Eren’s first lesson was just an hour of astrology to start the day with, he wished he could’ve skipped it and headed straight for his beloved teacher.

He was glad they were finally in Professor Ackermann’s classroom, where everyone was now having some fun amongst themselves as they waited for their tutor to arrive. Eren could barely sit still anymore.

Suddenly something tiny and pointy hit him in the back of his head, ripping him from his thoughts. Eren was immediately more than annoyed that his daydreams had been interrupted. He spun over angrily, and quickly found a paper bird twitching helplessly where it had crashed on the bench.

“Dammit, who was that?” Eren snatched up the neatly folded crane by its wing.

“Oi,” Jean cackled at him from below, his apologetic snicker awfully sarcastic. “That was meant for Marco, could you-“

Before Jean could finish, Eren bared his teeth and crushed the crane in his hand, throwing the bunched up sheet at Jean’s face demonstratively.

A couple of verbal assaults later the air was buzzing with electricity and sparks were flying all over the classroom, like a messy food fight but with magic. The shit storm had fully broken loose with no thought left for casualties, and the other students weren’t spared either, forced to join the fight if they wanted to stay unharmed.  
Jean didn’t hold back, and neither did Eren, even though he was scared they’d hit something and break it, because Professor Ackermann would Avada Kedavra them all at once simply due to his morals and principles. But Eren couldn’t let Jean’s lack of respect sit on him like he was some meek, defenseless baby! He was a goddamn Slytherin for crying out loud.

Gripping his wand tightly, he ran for it to get behind Reiner for cover since he was the biggest in class. “Jean, you sack of shit! I backed off, what’s your problem!?” Eren sent a wave of heat at his classmate to make him feel the burn physically if he wouldn’t take it verbally.

“I can’t stand your guts, that’s what!” Jean hid behind one of the long, dark curtains which immediately went up in flames.

“Guys, we’ll get expelled! Stop it!” Armin cried as he ducked under a table, a tiny firework going off right above him.

Mikasa sat nonchalantly in her seat bored as ever, and stared off into the distance like she’d been born with an overall safety shield. Without even looking she flicked her wand back and forth so nothing could touch her, and for some miraculous reason, all spells either reverberated off her or slipped right past.

Eren and Jean continued shouting at each other all across the room, high on adrenalin. More and more of their friends were getting involved involuntarily as they got blasted by stray attacks. Connie, Sasha and Ymir threw in their own spells just for fun. They wouldn't be the ones to blame anyways; it was clear who the culprits were with the way Jean and Eren were going at it. And it was just way too entertaining to resist.

The screams died down a bit as Eren watched the flames slowly climbing their way up the curtain, letting ashes rain, but there was no longer any Jean behind it. In a second Eren was attacked by an entire _swarm_ of paper birds, all of which whirled around him and bit into his skin with tiny papercuts. He let out a shriek of fury, blindly whipping his wand into the air, and an instant tornado enclosed him to tear the paper demons to bits, along with a few other things the winds had ripped off of shelves.

Eren’s glare scanned the area full of rage as his little hurricane began to calm. So that was how Jean wanted to play it. Eren was beyond pissed, now he was absolutely sure Jean was a faker. All of a sudden he had been magically ‘cured’ of his tongue twisters; completely serious now that he had to defend his honor against a mere omega. He was making harsh hits, and he could pronounce his spells just fine, so that even Eren did not want to underestimate him.

However, Marco gave Jean away by calling his name and tugging the Gryffindor out of his hiding place to get him to stop this nonsense.

Eren saw his chance and briefly looked around in search of something he could knock Jean out with.

For the longest time Eren had wondered why Professor Ackermann kept a broom in his reach at all times, but now he understood. For the one purpose Eren had in mind now. He waved his wand at it, making the broomstick slide onto the floor between Jean’s legs, and with an aggressive swing he bolted it up, right into the Gryffindor’s Deathly Hallows. Jean screeched in pain for a split second, going silent as he dropped to his knees rigidly.

Marco squeaked in surprise, letting go of Jean with a yelp. The entire hall stopped at once to stare.

Jean's whole face went red, jaws clenched. “I’m gonna hit you so hard… you won’t even remember your own name!” he threatened in a tortured voice, swinging his wand at Eren with his last bit of strength. “Obliviate-“

“Protego!” Eren countered.

Everything happened extremely fast. In that moment the doors flew open.

“What in the bloody-“ Professor Ackermann growled, his words cut off as the ricocheting spell exploded in his face.

He froze up, all emotion suddenly wiped from his face in shock as the smoke cleared. Time seemed to have stopped, and the racket in the classroom ceased, leaving behind a bunch of intimidated, useless children. Nobody even reacted until the Professor started blinking in bewilderment, which only caused his students to shrink away more.

“Where the hell am I?”

There was an immediate, loud wail of panic before Eren slapped his hands over his mouth. He was freaking out. This couldn’t be real. They had not just wiped out Professor Ackermann’s memories, right after he’d fucking agreed to be with Eren!

Levi only looked more puzzled by the sudden, panicked response from the boy, and a plain expression was the only thing the Professor gave him in return. Eren swore to himself he was going to have a break down if he wouldn’t see Levi’s anger back on his face soon, so the man could finish punishing them all and go back to normal. He could later even punish Eren in the bedroom however he pleased, anything would be better than Levi forgetting about his omega!

Eren wanted to scream. “Oh my gods, Jean, what have you done!?”

“Me!? It was your fault!!”

“We are all so expelled!” Armin tried not to sob, running up to their teacher. “Professor? Professor Ackermann, do you know who I am?”

The Professor just began looking around in mild confusion, like he couldn’t even hear Armin. They had completely lost him.

“Armin, Mikasa, please tell me one of you knows what to do!” Eren cried, already hyperventilating.

Mikasa finally dragged herself from her seat in an uncaring manner. She took her time strolling over to their teacher, a little too relaxed given the current situation.

She gave the Professor a brief glance, and shook her head with a dark, detached frown on her face. “We have to take him to the Principal. Come on, sir.” She didn’t care to be gentle, and grabbed the alpha by the arm gracelessly, Armin following behind him with his hands on the man’s back, just in case he’d get dizzy.

“What is this place? Who are you brats?” the Professor started, extremely irritated since no one would give him any answers.

Eren wept, fingers gripping his hair. He didn't even try to keep calm. “Jean, get a move on, you’re coming with us!” He kicked the other in the shin. “Move!”

“Fuck, Jäger...” Jean flinched, but his mouth wasn’t so big anymore. He was quaking nervously as he wobbled behind Eren.

Marco and Krista followed as well, because it was their first instinct to help where they could. Moments later Mikasa shoved Professor Ackermann into a leather armchair across from Headmaster Smith’s desk, and it caused Eren to wince inwardly at how rough she was.

“Do you want to tell me what happened?” Erwin sighed calmly.

“Enough of this; what is going on here?” Levi glared in suspicion at the children standing to his left and right before his narrow eyes made their way to Erwin. “What’s with that guy’s eyebrows?”

“Principal Smith, we’re so sorry!” Eren cried out loud, close to losing it. “We obliviated Professor Ackermann, we didn’t mean to, we’re so sorry! Please tell us you can fix him!”

“Eren, calm down. There is no need to fix anything.” The blond wizard raised a hand in a reassuring gesture and looked down at Levi expectantly. “Why would you scare the kids like this?”

“They fucking needed to be taught a lesson.” Professor Ackermann stood, adjusting his cape to straighten out any wrinkles as if nothing had ever happened.

Eren nearly screamed, stumbling back a step. “You- you were playing with us!”

“No, Eren. You played yourselves,” Levi mumbled matter-of-factly, and his famous merciless attitude was already back in place. He watched Eren from the sharp corners of his eyes as a strict warning.

Jean gasped for air, clawing at his chest and tightly gripping his shirt in relief. “Bloody fucking hell, I thought-“

“Language,” Headmaster Smith advised.

“Bu-but,” Eren shook his head in disbelief, eyes still wide with fear. “You didn’t even know where you were, you- Jean’s obliviation spell hit you right on the head!“

“As if some little shit could obliviate me. I don’t let my guard down that easily.”

Eren was starting to boil. He was reminded that Professor Ackermann let his students learn from their own mistakes. And upon that Eren made a mental note that he fucking hated the Professor for it from now on.

“Be that as it may,” Levi continued in a deeper tone of voice to clearly underline his authority with anger. “I’ll think of what consequences this will have for you lot. And I don’t mean that I’m just going to take petty points from your houses.”

At that Eren and the others all lowered their heads in shame, except for Mikasa. She glared at their teacher, thinking how unnecessary all this drama had been. Who did that fussy little man think he was?

Eren’s good mood was gone for the rest of the day, thanks to Jean, and all that was left was disappointment. Mainly in himself. He knew he could be reckless sometimes, but he seriously wouldn't have expected himself to be this stupid. The Professor's classroom had been shattered nearly to bits, he would have every right to be angry at Eren, and Eren assumed he would be. He was extremely nervous to face Levi. It was only the sound of the school bells finally ringing after classes that lifted Eren’s spirits somewhat. At least the day would be over soon. Lessons had ended and the Professor came up to Eren in search of his mate the same instant, which was a very pleasant surprise to Eren. He could've sworn Levi would still be mad at him or severely lecture him if he even spoke to Eren at all.

Despite everything, Levi still wanted to see him _and_ be good to him. He claimed that his protective instincts prevented him from being angry with Eren, though he really just wanted to flatter him. In truth Levi knew it was “all Jean’s fault.” As long as he added a big, obvious wink to that.

As usual after classes he invited Eren to his personal study for hot chocolate.

The Slytherin didn’t bother to hide his broad smile at the flow of relief setting in. He was so grateful, he could've kissed Levi right then and there. “Is this your way of asking me out on dates, sir?” he couldn’t help the small tease.

Levi’s sulking features dropped into an irritable scowl, it almost resembled a pout actually. Either way Eren quickly apologized. He didn’t want to push his luck.

“Ok, ok! Let’s go! I'd love some cocoa!”

At that Levi turned wordlessly to lead the way, and Eren, after checking their surroundings, hurried to his teacher’s side to subtly wrap his arms around Levi’s muscular one. Once in Levi’s chambers, Eren really had to take a moment to consider himself extremely lucky to have such a loving and understanding man. Levi made no difference at all, even after all the trouble Eren had caused him that day, he still made him feel just as safe and just as wanted. As always they just talked and cuddled softly, then waited until nightfall so they could finally make love again.

The day had been too long, with too many shocks and blows; Eren was so happy when at the back of Professor Ackermann’s study a familiar door began forming inside the blank wall. He felt so exhausted that he had to beg Levi to carry him to their room, and Levi didn’t refuse, being the dutiful alpha that he was.

He let them fall backwards into the mattress, so Eren was on top of him, the boy giggling as they landed on the comfy, welcoming bed. He hurriedly squeezed himself onto Levi with his legs on either side of the man to cage him. Levi didn't put up any resistance at Eren's possessiveness; on contrary. He let his eyes narrow down and relaxed, loving the feeling of Eren’s soft belly resting on him.

Eren continued his affectionate coddling by cupping Levi’s face to pepper it with kisses. "You’ll be my baby. You sleep a lot, you don't say much and you need to be pampered with plenty of cuddles."

Levi didn’t reply, serene and unreadable as he picked Eren up once more to properly lay him down on the bed where the red and black pillows were neatly stacked for them. Eren appreciated being tucked in, sighing tiredly when he was buried in the soft cushions. Their door to the outside world was melting away, leaving no trace of the couple, and making Eren feel so safe again.

He was glad the stress from earlier was forgotten, and he settled against Levi’s side without another care in the world. Levi was slightly angled his way so Eren could nestle against him as close as possible, and it was beginning to make Eren’s eyes fall shut. He would've fallen right asleep had his mind not kept on wandering back to stupid things that kept making him insecure. Eren opened his eyes again, he had to at least be sure of one thing. If he wanted to sleep soundly tonight, he would have to hear the Professor’s reassuring words first.

“That was so mean,” Eren carefully let out a whine and quickly clung to Levi harder from beside him. He even demonstratively threw his leg over Levi’s hip, practically carving his own personal cave into Levi’s body. “Do you have any idea how heartbroken I would’ve been had you forgotten me?!”

“You and your friends wrecked my classroom.” Levi’s voice was emotionless, his anger deep and hidden behind his unaffected drone.

That was his way of brooding. He took today’s incident very seriously, he couldn’t stand destruction and chaos, and his orderly working space had been ruined. He always kept his surroundings tidy and now those brats had smashed his structure to pieces. That truly drained Levi of his ability to cope, in his dramatic clean-freak kind of way.

Such behavior _was_ unacceptable from students. Obviously Levi was not happy about the mess they had made, Eren understood as much, but his measures had just been cruel. Especially Eren had suffered the most, because _what if_ Levi forgot about him? It would kill Eren; he had so suddenly turned into a frail, vulnerable mess in front of everybody.

After a few seconds Levi turned his head, meeting Eren's disheartened gaze. “If there were anything that could efficiently make me forget you… I wouldn’t be here with you right now.”

Levi had tried a lot in the past to prevent things from getting this far. It had been impossible from the start, there were no magic potions or reverse love spells that could break the bond they shared. A normal bond maybe, but what Levi and Eren had was special, they were bound by their souls, and there were no spells for that. Even if there were, that Levi was here was proof that he had failed to master any of those. He accepted the present the way it was, that it was meant to be. He also accepted that too much had already happened. If he and Eren got separated now, it would just destroy their lives. Nobody needed that type of tragic shit, in Levi’s opinion.

Eren was now his, the omega had proven so himself, and Levi loved the way Eren loved him, demanding but still innocent in his own way. It was just right for Levi.

A small, hopeful smile began forming on Eren’s lips, slowly stretching more beautiful with each second. “I’m still getting back at you for this,” he laughed breathily, running his hand over Levi’s chest as he hugged the man closer.

“Feel free to do so, but make a mess of my classroom again, and I’m giving you up for adoption,” Levi mumbled seriously, and Eren let out a squealy laugh at the empty threat, nuzzling his alpha. He liked it when Levi casually joked with him, it was adorable.

“I love you,” Eren shyly whispered after a moment.

Levi gently shifted to kiss his student’s forehead, and then gave back the words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > ####  [My Instagram @levi.and.his.bae: It’s full of my fanarts! Feel free to stop by!](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=1&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiu6-f4kIbgAhXQaVAKHVQ_CBQQFjAAegQIAhAB&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.instagram.com%2Flevi.and.his.bae%2F&usg=AOvVaw036LtYNDgt5zOklb4zEAQm)


	5. Never Forget

Dinner in the great hall had ended over an hour ago and the night outside was pitch black. Levi stepped out of his shoes on his way to the king-sized bed, his cape sweeping through the air as he slid onto the mattress soundlessly. The soft cushion took a dive under his imposing weight and the obvious shift gave him away.

Eren’s eyes snapped open. “…I got here earlier.” He tried to swallow away the grogginess in his voice, not wanting to seem asleep.

Levi was obviously unfazed. “I bet I have more homework to do than you, brat.”

Regardless Eren's worries were unnecessary. Levi _knew_ he wouldn't get any rest if his omega wasn't satisfied first. And he slowly crawled towards him, hovering above Eren to give him easy access. Eren's hands tugged open the thick buttons of Levi’s mantle, a lot less patient. He was fully focused on Levi's buff chest and the shapes of his muscles, very busily pulling the layers of clothing past his shoulders to reveal more and more of his flawless skin.

“Come, give me your body, Professor…” Eren wriggled to sit up and further shove down the white blouse beneath Levi’s cloak, in that process running his nails up Levi's now bare back. The action only made Eren produce more needy groans. “I want to worship it.”

“That’s a little kinky, no?” Levi turned over to lie down for Eren when the younger began kicking and arching to get on top of him, Levi supporting him with an arm to save Eren any frustration.

He was quickly caged by long, flexible legs as Eren slammed his lower half down onto his lap triumphantly. He wasn’t going to waste any time, and grinded into Levi’s crotch to let him feel he wasn’t wearing anything under his skirt.

Levi took a few deep breaths to ease his growing arousal, at least for a little longer. He leaned back, Eren finally getting to the button of his pants, and by then he was already half hard. Eren made sure to look Levi in the eyes as he got out the man’s large cock. He could feel it harden in his hand to a max, and the way Levi groaned in the most composed manner possible made Eren weak. His body tingled from within in anticipation, and the excitement made him all the more wet.

Eren produced one shaky sigh after another, still mesmerized by the feeling of Levi’s length twitching and pulsing in his grasp. The power it gave him.

On instinct Eren bent over to kiss Levi’s tip, continuing down the side of his shaft. There was a lot of room on the lengthy manhood, and Eren wanted to kiss it everywhere, but especially the tip where Levi was most sensitive - where precum was already beginning to squeeze its way out. The sight pleased Eren; it was obvious Levi was enjoying this. And though the alpha still seemed so calm as he watched Eren with half-lidded eyes, he was getting close fast.  
Noticing this, Eren lazily swiped his tongue over the beads of seed before giving the tall erection another completely innocent kiss, with just a hint of a suck. The Professor began fisting the sheets in his effort not to lose control. The push and pull of Eren’s hand around his member was heavy and sluggish, causing all the pressure inside to rise forcibly, whether Levi was ready or not. The sudden tightness had him wanting to come, and his hips jerked up without warning.

Levi had gotten used to that certain type of powerlessness, the weight that was quickly building up down below, dictating his every move. Back in the beginning, during their first times, he had almost made a fool of himself, because he simply hadn’t expected his stamina to be tested so severely. Or that his body would suddenly enslave itself to Eren, and beg for climax every damn step of the way. Sometimes it still only took Eren a few seconds until Levi was rock hard and ready to explode, like the alpha had no more endurance whatsoever.

He could only wonder how the brat always knew exactly what he wanted. Eren’s lips smiled at him while once again pressed to the head of his cock, nibbling determinedly. Levi's breathing was gradually quickening in near surrender, his lower abdomen trembling and clenching in response to Eren's provocations. When Eren then finally released him the boy shyly rose to his knees. He positioned himself over the swollen erection, reaching behind himself to help it find its way.

Levi was instantly alerted, suddenly wanting to rip away that skirt obstructing his view when Eren began shoving himself down onto his member bit by bit. The sweet sigh of relief he let out once he had sunken all the way down was a blissful symphony to Levi’s ears.

He got so lost in Eren’s perfection, Eren's heat, he didn’t even notice he had been impatiently tearing at the boy's skirt, the hem biting into Eren’s skin and leaving red marks. Levi let go immediately once he realized, gently lifting the skirt instead. He met Eren’s eyes in worry, but the younger wizard was somehow understanding by nature, and was especially forgiving with Levi. He was never scared of Levi being rough in the least.

In fact it even made Eren smile weakly, and he reached out to let Levi take his hand and lace their fingers, so the man would know everything was alright. Eren then leaned forward, careful not to move too much yet. It was still painful, and Levi’s size always took some adjusting for Eren. Usually it was Levi who had to make sure they wouldn't rush too much and weren’t careless with Eren’s body, but as it turned out even Levi wasn't always perfectly composed. While he waited he let his free hand wander up, unbuttoning the white blouse of Eren’s school uniform, briefly loosening the silver-green cravat.

Their greed often prevented them from getting rid of their clothes in time; Levi’s black robe was still splayed around them as well. But it didn’t matter, sooner or later they’d learn enough self-control, and in the meantime they could concentrate on everything that just felt good.

After only a brief moment Levi and Eren knew they wouldn’t hold out for long. As so often they had done too much teasing. Their resistance for each other was always quickly exhausted, and Eren couldn’t help but whimper a breathy “I’m sorry” when he felt Levi spill into him already, Eren’s own seedless cum staining his skirt. At the quiet gasp of pleasure from his Professor Eren simply couldn't keep it together anymore.

“No,…” Levi’s voice was slightly strained. “It’s fine.” He grabbed Eren’s hips to stroke them lovingly. “Can you still go?”

“Mh,” Eren nodded fervently because all he could do was moan, voice by then far too whiny and pitched for him to try and speak.

The buzzing aftermath of the first orgasm lingered inside him, and made him sensitive to the Professor’s movements, wrecking his breathing and ability to form words. Yet still, Levi managed to goad him on as he kneaded Eren's thighs possessively.

“Come on, baby,” Levi whispered blankly, coaxing Eren into wanting more. “Come on.”

Levi bent his knees for leverage on the mattress to softly nudge deeper into Eren, letting the omega feel that burn inside him. Levi knew that spot better than Eren himself. It was like a second fucking sweet spot, as if one orgasm wasn’t enough to make Eren sore; there was still a new found pleasure left inside him, waiting to be stimulated by Levi as he ventured this way and that to make sure he had enough room inside to not hurt Eren once he’d start thrusting.

Eren closed his eyes with a sharp release of breath, and made his body ease into the oncoming arousal. It was building up so fast again as if all the previous sensitivity had been forgotten. His senses were trained on Levi inside him no matter how exhausted he already was - when he began to falter Levi was there to catch him.

With an impatient yank Eren was spun over and put down on all fours. He moaned loudly in complaint, but it was ignored as Levi pressed his weight down on him hard with every push. Every bit of the Professor’s strength only aroused him more and his whines became more pitched.

“Ngh, you’re so heavy,” he huffed out in a swollen voice, gasping in between. “Ahh,.. you’re doing it on purpose.”

“Oh yeah,” Levi dragged out in a deep growl weighed down with lust.

He shoved Eren further into the mattress, the younger barely managing to keep his ass in the air from the force. His body was already shaking so much from the intense pleasure, he could only let it happen and hug the pillows as he bounced off Levi, their bodies rocking heavily in sync.

Eren’s cries became louder with each time he felt his limit approaching, and he dug his fingers into the black silk of Levi’s robe that had fallen around them like a protective veil. Painful slapping sounds echoed through the room along with Levi’s aggressive grunts. Eren had buried his face in the cushions to muffle his own moans as they were getting more erratic, signaling he was already coming again.

Levi followed suit with a deep croon of relief, and immediately hugged his omega close. They came to a jerky halt, both still occasionally jolting. Eren hummed in satisfaction at the sound of Levi’s voice when the man came. He loved him so immensely, to Eren there was nothing better than being good for Levi.

And the two toppled over tiredly. After catching their breaths Eren wiggled free to wrap his arms around his mate as well. There was no place in the world he could feel safer or happier. Levi took his time feeling up Eren’s body before finally placing his hands on the boy’s lower back, pushing him against himself in a soft embrace. The candles in their room began dimming down, but just a little so Eren could still see Levi’s face and take in his features.

Eren was still tempted to touch him more, weaving his fingers into Levi’s black hair in adoration. His thoughts began to drift off as he stared into those deep, silver eyes. Levi only lied there relaxed, gazing back. And right then when all was quiet images began to flash into Eren’s mind, unsettling images. Levi had done nothing wrong, yet suddenly Eren was nervous. Fear took over him that he couldn’t ignore.

“You,” he began quietly, and he purposely tightened his grip on Levi’s hair.

His expression darkened sternly so that for a moment Levi could’ve sworn he had seen a jealous anger there, but before he could ask what was wrong, Eren gave his hair a harsh tug, forcing him to tilt his head back. That way he made sure Levi looked at him as he stared down at the older male warningly.

“If you ever try to leave me, I’ll _kill_ you… and everyone you love. Understood?” As he said this, Eren sounded almost ready to cry.

Even though the threat had come out of nowhere, Levi was still composed. He showed no resistance, straight away submitting to Eren. “Yes, ma’am,” he whispered earnestly, expression serious so the boy would know he meant it.

At that Eren’s eyes slowly softened, brows forming a small, apologetic frown, and he loosened his grip to stop hurting Levi. “I’m just… I keep thinking about what happened, when you pretended to be obliviated. And I’m afraid… What if one day I wake up and you’ve obliviated _me?_ Took all my memories of us together, and I forget you?”

Levi calmly listened to Eren, his gaze not strict or angered at all. He just shook his head at his silly omega. “Do you trust me?”

Eren nodded hesitantly.

“I’m the one who’s supposed to protect you, and I keep you safe and near me, because I love you.” Levi shifted so he could kiss Eren’s neck to reassure him. “How would I ever be able to let you go, my precious omega?”

Eren winced with a pout as Levi dragged his parted lips down his chest, pausing his words just to nip at the soft skin. “There’s no need for you to fear anything, even if I tried something like that, what good would it do? Memories can disappear, but the feelings wouldn’t… My _scent_ wouldn’t-“

The Professor was suddenly interrupted in his task of spoiling Eren with kisses. The boy’s arms rushed up to squeeze him tightly - with Levi’s lips trapped against him and unable to continue.

“Levi!! Levi!!” Eren practically squealed in desperation. “I love you! Put your scent on me!”

He didn’t ever want Levi to let him go, and if what he said was true, then Levi would make sure they’d never be separated. With his promise in mind Eren could rest assured in his alpha’s embrace.

Levi carried out his wish for scentmarking, and lulled Eren asleep with his affections until they both peacefully dozed off into the weekend. They would finally have some free time all to themselves.

At least Eren would. Levi on the other hand already had work to do the moment he opened his eyes the next morning, tests that needed to be corrected before Monday. However, on weekends there still was one thing that no one could take away from him. Levi got to see Eren’s adorable sleeping face, with those prominent dark lashes and hair ruffled from the night. And even better was knowing that his beloved student could stay in bed and sleep for as long as he wanted. Levi was grateful that he wouldn’t have to disturb the sweet dreams Eren was obviously having as he clung to Levi and let out content sighs.

Weekends had their pros and cons, Levi assumed, because he would still have to sneak out from under Eren and leave the poor boy by himself. He knew Eren would come find him later in his office, or chambers, depending on what time it was. Yet of course Eren didn’t approve of waking up alone that much. He loved the few times he was allowed to wake up against Levi’s bare chest, listening to the steady beating of his heart before giving his alpha the morning cuddles he deserved. The Professor preferred it like that as well, but no matter how much Eren insisted, there was still work to do, and if Levi was quick about it, he’d have more time for Eren during the day.

Whenever Levi couldn’t be there with Eren to wait for him to wake, he at least left Nightfrost there to watch over him and give him messages so Eren wouldn’t be all that upset.

The little notes were always something like: _Hope you slept well. Don’t worry, I gave you lots of morning kisses._

Or also: _Good morning, brat. I love you. Drink your hot chocolate._

Which Eren could always find ready on the nightstand, under a spell that would keep it from getting cold. All that showed how much Levi cared for him, and it made it hard for Eren to be sulky or grumpy. Levi was like a daddy, only much better, and Eren felt so loved. He only wished he could give at least a fraction of that back to his Professor. He was still just an inexperienced brat; all he knew was how to please Levi with his body, though he had already learned a lot from their relationship. It wasn’t so bad, after all.

By the time Eren woke up, Levi was gone, and he had once again tucked Eren in it seemed. Nightfrost as usual sat at the foot of the bed, watching Eren with fond, narrow eyes almost like Levi himself would. It nearly gave Eren the feeling Levi actually was there, but he was still overcome by heavy sadness when he peeked over his shoulder sleepily, hugging the blanket when it was his mate he should’ve been hugging.

The sheets still smelled of Levi, that was Eren’s only comfort. He sighed as he looked up at Levi’s owl, it couldn’t be helped. Sometimes Nightfrost would come over and ruffle through his hair with his beak if Eren slept too long. He knew some playful affection would cheer up the young Slytherin, even if he missed his master.

Eren could go to Levi as soon as he got up, it wasn’t all that dramatic as long as he knew how to avoid his friends. If there were two trademarks to help find Levi in that huge, lonely castle during weekends, it was either absolute utter silence or the soft chiming of a piano. Levi’s classrooms and chambers, and the common rooms had pianos, but most of the time Levi was too busy to play them, so he let magic play his pieces while he worked. Then all Eren had to do was follow the gentle flow of music filling various parts of the castle.

The weather was beautiful. On such days Levi preferred his main classroom, the spacious one with the large windows. Eren was willing to bet that was where he was, and of course he was right.

“Oh,” he let out a small sound of triumph, and immediately the Professor’s grey eyes rushed up to meet him.

Eren gave Levi one of his endearing smiles. “You took Ashka with you and left Nightfrost,” he hummed in amusement.

Nightfrost flapped his large wings to hurry to his branch where his little friend was already waiting for him.

Levi slid his paperwork aside, blinking at the two love birds. “Because Nightfrost…” His tone was somewhat stricter as he addressed his owl. “Is easily distracted by Ashka. When I’m not there he needs to focus on his task and protect you… Ashka likes it here; he’s been eating Nightfrost’s blueberries all morning.”

Eren gasped dramatically. “That little fatty! Poor Nightfrost.”

Levi and Eren both knew Nightfrost loved sharing his treats with Ashka, even his _cookies._ Despite what a greedy brat Ashka was, Nightfrost shared everything with him, and only him.

Eren put on a more serious face as he wandered down the stairs towards the Professor’s desk. He could see Levi watching him, so he raised his chin, just a tiny bit cocky, and hopped up onto Levi’s desk. The Professor didn’t say anything. It was the weekend, in that case the students weren’t required to wear their uniforms, but Eren had only left away his tights, practically serving Levi his bare legs on a silver platter.

On the inside Levi was mentally reprimanding Eren for being the brash rebel he was, but on the outside Levi merely let his gaze sink down to Eren’s thighs, and there it stayed, on the plump and soft-looking curves of Eren’s flesh. His student for once hadn’t drawn his attention on purpose, which was why Eren unassumingly got comfortable on the desk, and curiously looked over at their two flirting owls.

“You’re very attached to that owl, aren’t you?”

The question brought Levi back from eye-fucking Eren's legs, and he followed Eren’s stare to Nightfrost. It made Eren happy to see how well the Professor treated his owl, because he was an animal lover as well.

Levi ran the back of his finger over Nightfrost’s fuzzy chest, the bird contentedly closing his eyes in response.

“Yes,” Levi spoke in a clear voice while he observed Nightfrost pensively. “Basically, we’re both orphans that grew up together. He’s a bit older than me.”

Eren was quiet. He stared at Levi with a meaningful look, like he was waiting for him to continue.

Levi knew he’d tell Eren sooner or later, and the boy probably would keep asking about it anyways.

“He belonged to my mother, she raised him…” the Professor explained slowly like it took him time to recall his past. His gaze was still firmly locked on Nightfrost. “He stayed by my side after she died. I was five at the time.” There was another pause when Levi saw Eren flinch in surprise. He probably hadn’t expected some tragic backstory, but Levi didn’t mind talking about it, at least with Eren.  
“He’s the only thing I have left from her. And I guess… I’m the only thing he has left from her, too. He’s been with me longer than anybody, that’s why our bond goes so deep. That’s why he rarely leaves my side. And that’s why I trust him. He’s been watching over me for a long time. And that’s also why I’d only entrust you to him, no one else.”

When Levi met Eren’s eyes again he recognized that face of guilt the boy had whenever he thought he had done something wrong. He probably thought he had made Levi talk about something he’d rather not, but it wasn’t like that at all. Levi wanted him to know about who he was, and he reached out reflexively when Eren's eyes narrowed almost like he was going to cry. Instead Eren bit his lip and swallowed thickly as Levi took his hand.

“Baby,” Eren whispered sadly, leaning over the desk to caress Levi’s cheek.

Even Nightfrost wandered along his sitting branch, closer to Levi as if he knew the man had been talking about him.

Levi’s expression was still serene as ever. He slowly averted his eyes with a blink before leaning into Eren’s touch. “Don’t be sad… It’s all good now.”

Eren didn’t seem to agree, obviously suffering for Levi now.

The Professor sighed in irritation; he couldn’t stand when Eren was hurt. “You know what? We’ll sleep in tomorrow, both of us, ok? Promise.”

After another shaky huff Eren was swayed, bringing himself to grin widely. “You’re too good to me,” he whimpered breathily, practically throwing himself over the desk and around Levi’s neck to land in the man’s lap.

Eren was so happy as he thought of all the fun things they’d do together. It would be like a real sleepover. They’d wake up together, have some morning sex, then go back to sleep if they felt like it and later on they’d have a long and big, delicious breakfast together like ordinary couples should.

Though long, big and delicious reminded Eren of something else, too, and he began giggling against Levi's neck.

“What is it?” Levi caught Eren’s chin, angling him in for a kiss.

“Nothing. I’m just happy.”

Eren hummed eagerly against Levi’s lips, tongue darting out to give them a generous lick. As he leaned into their kiss a glimpse of a photograph jumped into his eye and his attention was drawn away.

“Hey, what’s that?” Without thinking Eren grabbed the picture frame to take a look at the moving images. “That’s so cute, how old were you back then?”

It was a picture of Levi with his Slytherin uniform, Professor Zoe in her Hufflepuff uniform with an arm wrapped around him as she laughed into the camera and pulled him closer. To their left stood Professor Zacharias, back when he’d still been a Gryffindor student. He carried the same mysterious look as he did nowadays, his arms crossed as he leaned in towards Hanji casually. And to their right was Principal Smith, but he was dressed in a Ravenclaw uniform, smiling handsomely as he nudged Levi’s side, seemingly wanting to get him to smile.

Obviously his efforts had been for naught, because Levi’s face was blank as he stared into the camera nonchalantly.

Eren couldn’t help but snicker at the moving images, and every now and then Levi would send a sideways frown at Hanji for each time she squeaked something into his ear.

“The four of you were a really colorful mix,” Eren remarked in awe.

He and his friends were, too, but this just looked so cute and peaceful and… perfect somehow. And like it couldn't have been that long ago.

“We really were,” Levi agreed, and he buried his face in Eren’s neck, not all that interested. “Because back then it wasn’t very usual for the houses to befriend one another. Not as much as today. It was a rarity that Slytherins would stick around Hufflepuffs of all people. Especially Slytherins used to keep to themselves a lot, and I would’ve preferred to do so, too, but Hanji was so curious and insatiable and persistent just… Hufflepuff, you know?”

“When did you decide you were all going to be teachers here at Hogwarts?” Eren put the picture back in its place, still watching it from afar.

“I don’t remember ever deciding on it. I agreed rather.” Levi shrugged, pulling Eren closer to get his attention back. “I didn’t want to be a teacher at first. I actually wanted to find a nice, quiet spot in Diagon Alley and open up a tea shop.”

Eren was speechless, letting out a weak laugh as he could hardly breathe for a moment. He pouted at Levi in disbelief, bottom lip bobbing. “Oh Merlin's mother… Oh my, I can’t…” He turned away, trying to hide his face. “That’s so sweet, Professor.”

All of a sudden Eren spun back to hug Levi against his chest tightly, some more uncontrolled laughs escaping him. “My poor baby. That’s so innocent! I promise you, you can always have tea with me, whenever you like. O-on the bright side, you’re a _‘tea’_-cher, right? And perhaps you would’ve never met me if it weren’t for that.”

Eren turned serious again. He pulled back and delicately pushed some black strands out of Levi’s face, cupping his cheeks comfortingly.

Levi only lifted a brow at Eren’s pun.

“Hanji more or less convinced me, so thank her. Hogwarts was the first real home Nightfrost and I knew, so I guess that also made my decision easier.”

Hanji had been extremely determined, always talking about how she’d be a Professor one day. “I’m going to become a teacher of potions and botanic! What will you do after we graduate?” she had said, to which Levi had merely replied with: “If that’s the case, then I’ll make sure to get as far away from this castle as I possibly can.”

Levi smirked fondly at the memories. “Hanji had always hoped ‘the gang’ could stay together. It was Erwin’s dream to become the headmaster of Hogwarts, and Mike felt at home on the Quidditch field.”

Eren giggled as Levi drifted off further and further into telling old stories from his youth. It was adorable, and Eren could rarely get him to talk so much like this. He enjoyed it, he loved listening to Levi, and he loved his voice and learning new things about him. They continued their little conversation during their tea and hot chocolate break, and like that their comfortable Saturday came to a far too quick end.

But Eren was excited. Levi had promised they’d sleep in, and there was nothing Eren loved more than waking up cuddled into the Professor’s strong arms… and perhaps with a boner pressing into his back shamelessly.

Sometimes Levi was ruthless, and that turned Eren on as much as everything else the alpha could do to him.

Sunday morning was like another dream come true for Eren, Levi didn’t disappoint. Eren let Levi fuck him while he was still spooning Eren, since they were both too tired to move in any other way. Staying in bed had to be the best decision ever. Lazy sex became Eren’s new favorite, and he writhed and rolled his hips, trying to shove himself back into Levi as hard as he could to make sure he went all the way in.

Eren's voice had clearly still been exhausted from sleep, but with each moan Levi’s thrusts became more aggressive and impatient. The omega loved forcing those reactions from Levi, he loved how their legs were one big kicking and struggling mess.

He loved that Levi was so good to him, that it sometimes even made Eren want to cry from happiness. But for the moment he just wanted Levi to fuck him as if it was his job to do so. Eren could only cry out ‘yes’ on repeat, at some point whimpering tiredly: “Fuck me like you’re being paid for it!”

Levi had taken a moment to think over what Eren had said, and technically he was being paid with pleasure. Levi hadn't paid it another thought and had continued to bang his lower half against Eren’s backside.

In their odd position kissing had been a real challenge, too. Eren had whined whenever Levi had forced their bodies to snake around one another in search of the boy’s lips. But it excited Eren, that they couldn’t immediately have what they wanted. He found Levi’s increased frustration so sexy, which Eren of course didn’t mention.

At the end of it they were merely rolling around whilst clutching one another and panting heavily.

Eren cursed inwardly, wishing every morning could be like this one.

“Mh…” Levi was still busy licking trails up Eren’s neck when they had finally finished the more exhausting part of the act, Eren really needing to rip himself together to not squeal at the tickling sensations. And suddenly the deep rumble of Levi’s voice filled his ear. “So I heard… you want to join the Quidditch team?”

Eren huffed breathlessly. “N-nothing’s decided yet. How’d you even find out?”

“I’m one of the secondary trainers. When Mike’s out of commission, either Hanji or I substitute for him.” The Professor quickly turned Eren over to look at him, face dark. “I don’t want you joining.”

Eren groaned, rubbing at his eyes. It was too early for this type of possessiveness. “Levi, that’s sexist.”

“No, hear me out. I don’t like the idea of anything between your ass cheeks other than my dick. I will not allow you to ride around on broomsticks and have alphas shouting at you while they try to shoot their balls into your rings.”

“They’re called quaffels,” Eren mumbled grumpily, frowning at Levi in worry. “Now calm down, I’m still not sure yet. But I think my ass would be too sore anyways from riding _your_ broomstick all day.”

At that Levi was quiet for a moment, probably wondering if Eren was fucking with him or not.

“Good,” he finally said before he started tickling Eren like crazy and the room was quickly filled with screams for mercy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way Ashka is pronounced Ush-kuh. He's a real sweetie.
>
>> ####  [My Instagram @levi.and.his.bae: It’s full of my fanarts! Feel free to stop by!](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=1&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiu6-f4kIbgAhXQaVAKHVQ_CBQQFjAAegQIAhAB&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.instagram.com%2Flevi.and.his.bae%2F&usg=AOvVaw036LtYNDgt5zOklb4zEAQm)


	6. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter everyone’s probably been waiting for - it picks up right after the prolog in the first chapter.

Eren limped and his hips faltered left to right as he hurried himself out the door. He awkwardly fled Principal Smith's classroom, knowing he looked like he had just fallen on his ass, but he could care less. He only hoped the Headmaster wouldn’t think he and Jean had actually done anything by the looks of it. His butt was in such pain, and for once it wasn't Levi's fault.

Over the last two hours it had gotten a lot worse, and Eren's insides were hurting from sitting in a chair with his knees pressed together to hide his trembling. He had glared over at Jean so hard, it had nearly started a fire in the teen’s hair. Jean, however, had simply kept on sending Eren smirks and winks like the clueless horseface he was.

Eren honestly wanted to curse him with an unforgivable spell for slapping his ass. Thanks to him Eren had started walking strange and twitchy, like a goose about to pop a ton of eggs. Whatever Jean had done had certainly ruined more than just the surprise Eren had prepared for Levi. Had Jean at least an ounce of self-control, he could’ve refrained from hitting Eren, and none of this would’ve happened; it made Eren so furious.

But it was too late anyways, he was in serious trouble. He had to find Levi as quickly as possible, so the Professor would take care of everything. Of course, Eren couldn’t do that without losing Mikasa and Armin first, which was another nightmare. He could barely walk and it was terribly suspicious. He wouldn’t have imagined getting rid of his friends would be this difficult. Eren had perfected his skills in using the maze that was Hogwarts to his advantage, but he was just in pain at this point, and he had no other choice but to dive into the bustling crowd of students to disappear from Armin and Mikasa’s sight, and into the sea of black robes.

He blamed it all on Jean, that idiot. Even when he didn’t purposely ruin something, he still ruined everything without even being aware.

Eren wished so desperately he had brought the invisibility cloak Levi had given him for “not such proper purposes” obviously. It was already hard to keep balance in these crowds on a good day, but in Eren’s condition it was the same as being tossed around by a stampede.  
The masses of students cleared out somewhat after Eren took a few turns to head to Levi’s classroom. He nearly shed a tear of relief the moment he finally spotted the Professor heading over a crossway of eight hallways that met in the middle. Eren was just about to call out to him when a group of squeaking first years ran up to the man in black. They surrounded him and began tugging on his cloak impatiently until Levi stopped to listen to the small riot.

Just Eren’s luck.

“Professor, Professor! We need your help!” a Ravenclaw boy explained hastily, his wide, mismatched eyes staring up at Levi helplessly.

“Easy, Ciel, what’s going on?” Levi hushed the scrambling lot.

“Professor Zoe! She blew up the potions’ laboratory again!” another one of the children panted out.

“What? I can’t go in there,” Levi frowned with a look of disgust. “Every time Professor Zoe wrecks something, it starts smelling like slug vomit in there.”

“But Professor, that’s why we need your help! Please! She said to come straight to you!” the children began pulling on his arms and pleaded and begged dramatically.

“And her glasses somehow disapparated from the explosion, so she’s practically blind!”

At that Levi rolled his eyes and gave in. “Alright, alright, calm down.” He tried to soothe the jumping, scrambling first years as he let them lead him off to Hanji’s laboratory. And after them followed Ciel's black cat.

Eren grunted exhaustedly, but he couldn’t help a small smile as he watched the scene. Levi would never admit it, but he was really good with children. Like a daddy. Eren was pretty sure he got it from Nightfrost. It usually took about a month after the beginning of the school year, and by then all the first years stopped being scared of Professor Ackermann. They respected him, but they also adored him, like well-trained puppies waiting for treats or something. Eren just loved how he was with kids.

Before he could get lost in thought, Eren was shaken awake by a stabbing pain. He leaned against a wall to try and catch his breath. He couldn’t keep walking like this; he felt wet everywhere, and sticky. He needed a little break, and to try and stay calm. He was on his own, so all he could do was wait as the corridors were becoming emptier, which meant Eren’s friends could show up at any moment, or worse, Jean. Eren didn't put it past him to track an omega's arousal.

And while Eren was becoming anxious over his situation, he was running out of ideas on how to get through this if Professor Zoe would keep Levi busy. Then suddenly, Eren’s luck turned, and he already knew he was saved when he saw Nightfrost fly by, the owl obviously being sent to find him.

Not long after that Levi was already rushing Eren’s way, expression tense from worry. Nightfrost had fulfilled his task in leading him to Eren, and took a dive to land on Levi’s shoulder as usual. They both stared at Eren expectantly as Levi strode towards him. Levi was aware something was odd, but he had no idea what was coming for him, and Eren felt so sorry for making the poor guy nervous. Jean had turned Eren’s pleasant surprise for Levi into a not so pleasant surprise.

“Levi,” Eren breathed out quietly once he was close enough to hear. “Can we talk?”

Levi’s eyes widened, and he jolted to a stop. “Oh my lord. You’re pregnant,” his voice wavered in shock. At that even Nightfrost’s head popped up, and he made a weird chicken noise.

“What? No!” Eren crossed his arms quickly, eyebrows scrunched up in disbelief.

The Professor let out a choked breath of relief and slowly stepped closer.

“Calm down.” Eren smiled awkwardly as he blinked his eyes a few times to forget what he had just heard. “No. Actually, how about a game of wizard chess? If you wreck me, you get to wreck my ass," he suggested, hoping to ease the tension and pacify Levi with the change of subject.

"As if I'd lose." The Professor was already back to his composed and level-headed self.

"Well, once you win, you can check-mate with me," Eren tried to laugh lightly, but his lips clenched as his gut started twisting again, reminding him to hurry the hell up.

"Your puns are getting out of hand,” Levi pointed out, still a bit suspicious of Eren’s behavior.

He then scanned their surroundings to see if anybody was near before the wall closest to them began shifting and shaping the door to their room. Nightfrost took off to be with Ashka probably; his work here was done.

"Come now, love.” Eren grabbed onto Levi’s arm almost desperately, and immediately pulled them into the safety of their chambers.

Once inside, Levi yanked Eren back and locked his arms around him from behind. The tight hug promptly ended Eren's squirming. Eren's impatience was something Levi was already used to, but perhaps it was different this time.

“Eren…” he crooned firmly, hands feeling up the boy’s body with a solid grip.

Eren was silent. Levi pressed his face to his neck affectionately, and Eren could sense he was taking in his scent to check him over. Apparently Levi thought Eren might've been in contact with another alpha, and Eren knew not to struggle when Levi inspected him for any threats.

Of course that way Levi caught on to Eren's state even faster. “Your breathing is labored. What is going on?”

Eren panted harder at those words, looking away in fear. He had so urgently been trying to find Levi, and now that he was safe in his arms, Eren was too embarrassed to actually tell the man what he needed. Or rather what he had done.

His legs became wobbly once more and with his last bit of strength he automatically spun around to hang himself onto Levi, as if he was the only thing left holding him up. The alpha caught him, clearly unsettled by the way Eren was acting. Was there actually something wrong, or did Eren just want him so badly? Levi was beginning to think he had teased him too much earlier, but Levi had to do it after that idiot-Kirstein had touched _his_ Eren. Levi's muscles hardened just at the thought.

Eren was scooped up and carried to the bed where Levi spread him out in front of him to start looking him over more thoroughly. But all Eren did was whine and slap Levi’s hands away so he could attack the man’s shirt instead. Levi let him, brows pinching together slightly as he waited. Eren’s legs then came around him possessively, and Levi let himself be shoved onto the bed as they rolled over, tossing and turning.

Eren mounted him harshly and glared down at him, but his anger wasn’t directed at Levi. “Curse these buttons!” he hissed as he whipped out his wand. “Aloha Mora!”

Eren watched in ravenous satisfaction as all those buttons instant-undid themselves, presenting his perfect, strong alpha to him.

And there Levi’s eyes narrowed dangerously. There was no way he would allow this, immediately catching Eren’s wrist. “Oi,” he growled warningly, his free hand stealing away Eren’s wand. “No magic… I want you to touch me. Properly.”

At that Eren let out a quiet moan of submission, unable to hide that he was a little intimidated indeed. “Believe me, I will.”

He leaned in to caress Levi’s face like he’d been told, when suddenly Levi’s aura took on that beastly rage of dominance. Eren’s mind went blank for the next five seconds in which Levi tossed him over and got between his legs. Right then Eren remembered something fatal. Panic took over his senses.

He could feel Levi’s hard shaft pushing at his entrance already and realized it might just get a little crowded in there. Finally Eren squeaked in alarm with his hands held out, probably interrupting Levi mid-thrust.

“Eh- wait, Professor! I had to tell you some-something?”

Levi stared, frozen in his position. “What is it..?”

“I uh-.. kind of uhm… R-remember I said this was my surprise for you? Well… Jean really ruined it, I mean…” Eren stammered out one senseless word after another, punching the bed nervously as he tried to find a way to put this. “There was something else as well, I- I’m wearing… I have a-“

“Spit it out, kid.”

Eren flailed quickly and hectically before covering up his face and screaming: “There’s- buttplug inside me for you!...”

“Hoh?” Levi arched a brow curiously. He didn’t know whether he should be flattered or impressed. “Not bad.”

“R-really?” Eren briefly looked up in relief before sniffling. “But there’s a problem… when Jean smacked my ass… it kind of- slipped all the way in past the security hilt, **and now it’s gone!** It’s up there, and I can’t get it out anymore!!”

“What?” Levi seemed to be in disbelief. “Eren, enough with the surprises already!” Why did this kid even have to run around with buttplugs, what was his gain?

Eren was almost crying by then. “Please help me, professor. You’re an expert on such things, aren’t you?”

“So letting that Kirstein-runt fail-!” Levi growled, breaking off to look at Eren like he had gone mad. “Expert? Why would I be?”

“I don’t know, you’re always so good with me. You know my ass better than I do.” Eren kicked his legs in frustration.

Why wasn’t Levi doing anything yet? Eren wanted that stupid thing out. And the only thing he would then want in there was Levi.

“Alright, yeah, sure.” Levi shook his head, face darker than before. “Whatever, let’s-… take deep breaths, ok? I’ll see what I can do… Acio buttplug, acio dildo- dammit, Eren! It’s not coming out.”

All of a sudden Levi straightened and pulled back his sleeves, Eren beginning to hitch in fear at the sight.

“L-Levi, what are you up to??!”

“I’ll have to do it the good old muggle-way.” There was a dramatic pause as Levi’s eyes widened, his aura turning ice cold. “With my bare hands.”

“O-oh please, no,” Eren begged pitifully. “I’m not mentally ready for fisting yet.”

Levi blinked nonchalantly. Had anybody ever asked if _he_ had been mentally ready for a crazy, risky as fuck teacher-student relationship?

The alpha sighed. “Well what am I supposed to do? It won’t come out. Can you push it out?”

“No, I’ve tried,” Eren whined weakly, voice strained as he gave it another demonstrative try. Levi broodingly watched the pink, swollen hole twitch helplessly in exhaustion.

“And if I give you contractions?” he suggested, slowly taking out his wand to which Eren immediately squeaked, slapping the wand out of Levi’s hand reflexively so it flew to the other side of the room, hitting the wall.

“No! It’ll hurt!”

Levi observed Eren calmly, and completely ignored the fact that Eren had just whacked a wand out of his teacher’s hand. It surprised Eren as well, but Levi didn’t seem angry, just blank.

“Well then… give me a few more pushes,” he demanded, apparently too busy with the matter at hand.

“Bloody the fu-, what if Jean rammed it up into my intestines when he slapped my ass!?”

“Oh my lord, no, Eren. Your ass isn’t a portal to Narnia,” Levi tried to pacify him a little, gently stroking Eren’s thighs.

“By Peeta’s burnt bread!” the boy just whimpered. This had to be the worst.

“Relax, Eren. You must be tense or something. You probably just clenched up. You’ll have to stop clamping down, ok?”

Levi’s hands slid down to cup Eren’s hips, where he began carefully pressing into Eren’s pelvic area with his thumbs so his entire lower half would loosen up. It was silent for a while as Eren watched in concern how Levi massaged the damn thing out, slowly and patiently working his way down with his hands.

Eren even started to think it was kind of cute, how focused the Professor was, and how gentle. But Eren was still so embarrassed for all this mess, and if he wasn’t mistaken, this awkwardly reminded him of doctor games.

He had never liked those, they made him feel weird around his father. These were the things Eren certainly didn’t want to think about at a time like this, but it was starting to take longer, so that even Levi briefly looked up at a corner on the sealing, hoping it would take away Eren’s shame. His hands, of course, remained beneath Eren’s ass, kneading the area around his hole with care. Levi’s impassive gaze then casually fell back on Eren, their eyes meeting in silence before Levi’s lips twitched, apparently in agreement.

“Children,” he tutted, not strictly, but rather teasingly like Eren was excused due to his age.

It only made Eren feel worse that Levi was so understanding, and he let out a small huff of amusement. “I’m sorry…”

He really was a burden to Levi, and yet here he was, enjoying the man’s hands on him and his loving touches.

Eren had to let out a dry laugh at the thought. Levi would never fail to turn him on, even in such a situation. The boy let his head sink guiltily, which finally caused his sight to land on a large, impatient bystander between Levi’s legs. Eren quickly perked up in realization. It looked painfully hard, probably aching already, and it dripped in response to the slick oozing out of Eren naturally. How could Levi simply ignore it like that?  
Eren gasped, he had done this to him. Yet Levi didn’t give any signs of losing his patience or wanting relief. Instead he kept on looking at Eren with those hooded eyes, occasionally lowering them to check for any progress, and Eren already felt awful for putting the man through this. This wasn’t much different from mental torture. He was nothing but trouble for the man, and he called himself his omega.

Eren winced when he suddenly felt two fingers being popped into his bum.

“Sorry, does that hurt?”

“Mh, just… surprised me,” Eren panted out, starting to take deep breaths.

Levi’s expression turned grim with worry. “I can’t feel anything in here, Eren. Are you sure it’s still in there?”

“Now you just want to scare me,” Eren grumbled with a pout, not wanting to believe a word of it. “I- I thought I even felt it slip down just a moment ago.”

Levi let out another sharp sigh. “Eren, I swear, don’t make me Aloha Mora your ass. Are you even pushing?”

“I am, it’s too big.” Eren shook his head in dread, close to giving up. “I’m tired, Levi,” he whined; he could feel his body going limp.

“No, no, no, not yet. I can’t push it out _for_ you, Eren. You’re going to have to help me with this.” Levi shifted to sit so Eren could rest his legs over his in a sort of straddling position. He then propped up Eren’s bottom to see better. “What the fuck did you put in there that is so big?!”

Eren only moaned in exhaustion, head rolling to the side reluctantly. “It was… actually your dick-size, but now that the hilt is gone and you can’t pull out cuz it’s not attached to you… mh… help me, Professor.” Eren felt so useless, and sore.

Levi’s empty face and those tense brows would’ve been quite funny had it been any other situation, the corners of his lips pulling down while his mouth slowly fell open at a complete loss.

“Wish I could,” he murmured deeply. “But I guess if we can’t get it out, we’ll just have to live as an asexual couple. Too bad, I even had names for our 6 babies already. Pity.”

Eren screamed at once. “No! I want them, I want them all!” he shouted definitely.

“Well… I do have one more idea.” Levi shrugged, and without warning pinched Eren’s ass cheek.

Eren shrieked in shock, his entire body clenching so hard that that damn hilt finally popped out, Levi instantly trapping the thing in an iron-like grip.

“Merlin’s mother!” he gasped; he could barely believe that had worked. “Good boy.”

“Don’t you belittle me!” Eren cried, falling back into the pillows in relief. “Get that thing out of me, Levi,” he demanded in a tortured voice.

The Professor did as told, dragging out the cursed plug in one smooth motion, and he glared at every last inch that had stuck inside Eren.

“I think your ass is Narnia after all, because this thing… may be my size, but I don’t come with a security hilt. No idea how you managed to store it all in there.”

Eren began giggling helplessly, no energy left to laugh as full-heartedly as he would've liked. “So every now and then some dick randomly appears in Narnia when we fuck?”

Levi smirked for a second, and moved in to snatch up Eren’s lips with his own. The boy moaned into their kiss, Levi responding with a low rumble. They hugged and squeezed each other greedily now that they could finally enjoy being able to connect again.

Wrapped arm in arm, front on front, they both pushed and nudged aimlessly to get closer if in any way possible. With each shift Eren felt something hard and very persistent poking his belly, reminding him they still had to take care of that. So he forced himself to interrupt Levi’s dry-humping, running his hands up his back, and softly gripping a handful of dark hair to get Levi’s attention.

“Babe, we…” Eren whispered breathlessly. “You can put it in now.”

He signaled his consent with an arch of his back, pressing into Levi, and grinding up against his length. Levi was already so sensitive that he tried jerking away in surprise, Eren realizing he truly had made the poor man wait too long, though Eren’s insides also felt quite abused from the buttplug of horrors.

At that point they both had been so overstimulated, they would probably orgasm five seconds into sex. And that was just fine by Eren and Levi. The alpha had to drag his movements as he rose his rear before burying himself in Eren. They both groaned and shook, but that didn’t mean Levi’s thrusts were any less violent and strong.

There was neither restraint nor resistance due to how stretched Eren still was. And because of that the way Levi practically crashed into his sweet spot every time made the omega scream in pleasure. Levi slipped in so freely and effortlessly, only then did Eren understand what the buttplug’s purpose had even been. And the new sensations he was not used to yet were so intense and overwhelming, that all Eren could do was keep on screaming.

Levi knew they were sounds of pleasure and not hurt, but worrying was just something he couldn’t avoid. And he repeatedly met Eren’s face with his own to nuzzle him with little bumps and kisses - from Eren’s nose down to his jawline. He needed to pamper his omega in case he did feel any pain.

The soft lovebites combined with Levi's aggressive penetration were too damn arousing for Eren, the mix of gentle and rough Levi was so good at. It made Eren climax a few seconds later, his breathing rapid and uneven as he clung to Levi in pleasure. He let out long, whiny moans once Levi’s movements faded - to stop and pump Eren full. Only after he was done did Levi let out a grunt of pleasure, and finally let their bodies sink into the mattress to recover.

Falling completely slack, Eren was nothing more than a motionless doll with heavy eyes, lost in a daze. His consciousness had been knocked out like a light; Levi always made him feel so good. Levi at least had enough energy left to not crush his student beneath him.

He moved down on him with his lips, and drew trails along Eren’s body with his tongue until he reached his lower abdomen. There Levi continued to place kiss after kiss. As he got further down he gently pushed apart Eren’s legs, mouth falling open to slowly nip and munch on the cute little hole in front of him, more sounds of kisses reaching Eren’s ears. He looked up to see what Levi was doing down there and immediately was met with a deep, stern gaze.

Eren couldn’t help the questioning whimper as Levi’s lips stayed buried against his open entrance. Levi was in no hurry and only lightly tilted his head to move on to Eren’s inner thigh. When Eren’s desperate frown still wouldn’t even out, Levi reached up to lay his hand flat on the boy’s stomach. He gradually pushed his hand up and down, running it over Eren's smooth skin to soothe him with the touch.

“You’re a stupid brat,” he mumbled finally, yet so lovingly that it couldn’t have been an insult. “Why do you do such things?”

Eren seemed to be calming down, and let his head fall back uncaringly. “Because I think you’ll like it.”

“I like you… just the way you are, can’t you tell?” Levi meant the question seriously, watching Eren intently as he waited for an answer.

“Still, what is wrong with wanting to please you?... It’s not my fault! Jean ruined it!” Eren suddenly began complaining angrily.

“Oh, don’t worry, I still enjoyed your surprise,” Levi’s deep voice hummed quickly to comfort his poor, beloved sweetness. “I enjoy everything you do. But you need to draw the line somewhere. They're meant for me only, so I don’t want anybody finding out about your _little surprises_ by accident, like today; you nearly gave yourself away. Your scent was thick… You can wait for me in here with your surprises, but not literally carry them around in your anus during school-”

“Did you honestly just say anus?” Eren snorted, cheeks turning red as he tried to hold in a laugh.

“Yes, I did,” Levi spoke tonelessly, knowing it would amuse Eren even more.

He had obviously said it on purpose in the first place.

“Are you paying attention? Your delightful anus may tempt me solely within these four walls, have I made myself clear?”

Eren burst out laughing. There Levi was, head between his legs, and speaking posh words like he really was a respectable Professor, who wasn’t currently lapping at a student’s ass. Instead Levi appeared to think he was giving a lesson in literature. He was a lot more fun than he always pretended to be. Eren definitely knew why he loved his Professor so much.

“I want my hot chocolate,” Eren announced decidedly, rolling onto his stomach to try and get up. But his legs vibrated and tingled, and he barely had any strength, which left him huffing in frustration. “And I want to play a nice game of chess with you! Nightfrost and Ashka will help me beat you this time."

“I doubt it,” Levi murmured, unconvinced. “I just got Nightfrost a new water bath, and he just loves bathing Ashka in it. They don’t have time for trivial things such as helping you check-mate me.”

Eren groaned in defeat, falling back down to cuddle up to Levi again and let him have his body. “Then I’m staying in here… and you can kiss my sore booty all better.”

“I’ll do that,” Levi assured, taking Eren’s hand to press his fingers to his lips.

The little gesture made Eren smile widely, but it changed his mind. “No, come up here. Rest with me… It’s my turn to spoil you.”

“I didn’t know we were taking turns.” Levi angled his head questioningly as he crawled up to Eren.

The boy sighed happily, cupping his alpha’s face. “Such a perfect man you are… I just _have_ to spoil you. You've been taking care of me for so long already, even before all this. It's only fair. You know... Your silver lynx Patronus? That alone has made me feel safe for a long time. It's really cute, too. And now I get to see you casting it at night to send it off to the Slytherin dormitories… My Patronus is a mockingjay-hummingbird hybrid of sorts.” Eren giggled as he played with some strands of Levi’s hair.

Levi looked on blankly for a moment. “I didn’t have a patronus for a long time. Until you came to this school 5 years ago. Not enough happy memories.”

There was a long pause before Eren whispered: “How old were you when I came here?”

“25.”

“That’s awful.”

Eren wanted to cry. He quickly kissed Levi on the head a few times to not start sobbing.

“You wanna make some more happy memories? We could have lazy sex or something.”

“You’re tired, Eren. I’m tired,” Levi mumbled hoarsely, and he laid his head on Eren’s chest.

“That’s when sex is best,” Eren snickered. “But you’re right, let’s just rest.”

He closed his eyes and combed through Levi’s hair to lull the man asleep. The last thing Levi did was lift a finger, upon which all the curtains in their room pulled shut, and the light softened.

Professor Ackermann was really the coolest, Eren thought, and he was proud to lie with him like this, to be loved by him like this. It was the best birthday he had ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > ####  [My Instagram @levi.and.his.bae: It’s full of my fanarts! Feel free to stop by!](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=1&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiu6-f4kIbgAhXQaVAKHVQ_CBQQFjAAegQIAhAB&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.instagram.com%2Flevi.and.his.bae%2F&usg=AOvVaw036LtYNDgt5zOklb4zEAQm)


	7. Soundless Betrayal

Eren had been wrong, he knew that now. Levi didn’t love him - he had never loved him. The Professor had betrayed him in the worst way possible. He had only used Eren's body for his own desires. When the time came, he had hurt him without a care; that was how little Eren meant to him. The poor Slytherin was still in shock.

“I can’t believe you didn’t even give me a _hint_ that you were writing a pop quiz today!” he wailed in complaint for probably the tenth time.

“Eren, let’s end this conversation here,” Levi pleaded grumpily, trying to snuggle up to the boy lying beside him, and receiving an elbow in his stomach instead.

He clicked his tongue in irritation. “Are you only sucking my dick to boost up your grades? Is this fake, huh?”

Levi reached around Eren carefully to pinch a nipple, making him squeak and slap his hand away harshly.

“Get off! No more! I am among the 10 best students in your class!” Eren insisted, rushing up in a defensive stance. “As if I had it necessary to play the whore for my teachers! What bothers me is that I’m your omega, and yet you didn’t even warn me!”

“You still have to work hard for school, brat. There won’t be any slacking off,” Levi said so blatantly – acting unbiased - that it only angered Eren more.

“Oi!” he snapped, shoving at Levi’s chest, but merely colliding with solid muscle, and there wasn’t much of a reaction from Levi since he was comfortably splayed on the bed, laidback and relaxed.

He was too strong. It was obvious whatever Eren did would never be enough to hurt him, except maybe in his far too beautiful face, and Eren had decided his face was off limits. He didn’t want to ruin it. But he was just so pissed, and the Professor was entirely missing the point here.

“It’s your fault I couldn’t learn for today’s test yesterday, because you were sucking on my ass all night! You’re the one taking up my time, so take responsibility, and make sure you don’t ruin my grades!”

With that Eren hit a sore spot. Levi was speechless, not having expected such a counterattack. Thinking about what Eren had said, he slowly looked away in regret.

“Hn, you have a point.”

Levi sat up to look into Eren’s sulky face, reddened from anger. Now he really felt bad.

Guilt was the greatest weak spot Levi had, because agreeing to be with Eren should have been wrong. But when he saw how happy it made Eren, it felt so right. Then again, this time Levi had done it. He had made Eren sad and he had probably ruined a test for him; he was a terrible teacher and a terrible alpha.

“I’m sorry, doll.” He hesitantly cupped Eren’s cheek. “I’ll make it up to you. I’m actually glad you care about your grades, and aren’t one of those lousy students that barely pay attention during lessons. Discipline is important.”

Eren slowly pulled up his brows, faking realization. “Discipline. Then how about less sex for Professor Dark Arts?”

“Now, let’s not go overboard,” Levi quickly interrupted, and Eren actually believed to recognize a small spark of panic in the Professor’s narrowed eyes. “I’ll think of something.”

Eren scoffed softly, gaze dropping as he shook his head.

Levi didn’t give up. “Perhaps we could use the time turner, then you can learn while we have time for us… I use it to work out, see?”

“I’ve been wondering where you got that body from,” Eren muttered with a deep frown of suspicion.

So that was Levi’s secret. That meant Eren could maybe spend more time with his friends so they wouldn’t get all that troubled over his constant vanishing.

“Yes. But it’s a bit dangerous, so give me some time, and for now… for now - babe, look at me.” Levi maneuvered Eren by his chin to make sure he had his attention. “For now I’ll let you do whatever you want. How about that?”

Eren mustered Levi with his gem eyes, seemingly in thought. “Anything I want?”

“Yes?”

“Even if… it’s kinky?” He gave Levi a suspiciously innocent look as he let those long lashes flutter with eagerness. “Be-because there’s something I have been wanting to try… for a while now.”

“I don’t like where this is going.” Levi grimaced in slight fear.

It wasn’t the word ‘kinky’ that unsettled him, it was the way Eren was suddenly playing shy; like he was the blameless, inexperienced one.

“But I can’t take back what I said. So, of course. What is it you want?” Levi surrendered his pride, completely offering himself up to Eren.

A grin spread over Eren’s face almost evilly, and Levi dreaded what would come next. “Have you ever heard of sounding?”

“Oh my lord,” Levi muttered before letting go of Eren to fall face first into the pillows and bury himself in them.

“Aw, my poor hubby,” Eren caressed Levi’s back soothingly. “Don’t worry, my wand is quite thin.”

“Your _wand?!”_ Levi shouted into the pillows.

“Yes, of course.” Eren blushed wildly, but he wasn’t discouraged, hopping onto Levi’s back to sit. “You think I’d want to use some meaningless tool? This way it’s much more of a turn on for me. And if you do good, I’ll let you fill my leaky cauldron afterwards.”

“Eren… Puns,” Levi warned in a dead voice.

“That wasn’t a pun. It was a fact.” Eren leaned in closely to purr alluringly in the Professor’s ear: “I’ll be especially leaky, because just imagining the face you’ll make gets me so aroused for you, baby.”

“You’re serious.” Levi groaned heavily, like he was mourning the loss of his innocence.

“Don’t pretend to be shocked. We both know you like it dirty, too. You have kinks and fetishes others wouldn’t dream of,” Eren accused, retreating to smack Levi’s bottom as if he were a misbehaving child.

“Eren, you are aware that you want to stuff something in my cock, right?” Levi looked up from his hiding place, so Eren could caress his face while pushing his dark hair out of the way.

“That sounds so hot… Come on, it’s basically like climax delay, and it’ll be the perfect punishment for you being a bad influence on an innocent, exemplary top-grades-student.”

Levi really couldn’t argue with that and pouted droopily in defeat. Sometimes he wondered who was in charge here.

Eren sighed, lying down on top of him to kiss his face lovingly.

“I hate Mondays,” he mumbled in boredom from where he rested his cheek on Levi’s. “So we will save this treat for the weekend, ok? Until then you’ll have time to think…”

And then Eren’s voice dropped from soft to threatening, and he gave Levi’s ear a tug. “About what you did, because it was not ok. The one slacking off, Professor, is you. You’re forgetting you’re not just my alpha, you’re still my teacher. A tiny ‘hey, do some revising’ or ‘look at your notes from last lesson’ would’ve done it. I probably wouldn’t even have suspected anything, I would’ve just studied.”

“I’m sorry,” Levi moaned regretfully, running a hand through his hair as he turned over to look at Eren apologetically. “I’m sorry, doll. It won’t happen again. But you didn’t do that bad, right?”

“You’ll find out when you look at the test.” Eren shrugged before snuggling up to his mate again, this time pushing aside his anger for real. “I know you’re sorry, it’s ok now. But you’re not escaping me next weekend.”

He sniggered quietly from anticipation. He just knew he would enjoy himself, because no matter how whiny Levi was now, he wasn’t a pussy while playing games. He would take it like a man; Eren would make sure to spoil him, too.

The young Slytherin’s thoughts were interrupted when he noticed something big and hard practically rubbing at his thigh. Levi was oddly quiet for poking that thing at him. It was shameless.

“It’s up,” Eren stated, as if Levi didn’t know that.

When he didn’t reply, Eren simply huffed.

“Horny old man.”

He couldn’t blame Levi. It was obvious Levi needed this. He needed someone to give him the love and affection he deserved, and Eren wanted to be that someone more than anything. He was so grateful Levi hadn’t given him heartbreak when for any other teacher that would’ve been the only logical thing to do. And Eren wanted to give all that love back, heal Levi up, and keep his heart safe. So one day Levi could finally rest assured that he would never again be alone.

A few minutes and some lewd rutting later, Eren and Levi lied panting in each other’s arms once again, both sweaty and joined by the waist. Levi had sunken on top of Eren, his hips sluggishly pushing and rolling into him at a messy angle.  
Eren was limp to the little prods, enjoying Levi’s orgasmic spasms whenever the man’s hips jerked into him. He had turned Levi into a vulnerable mess, and it felt good knowing he could do so - that Levi let him. He hugged Levi close, not caring if they would get stuck together after this even if pulling apart would hurt from how sticky they were. It was them and what their bodies tended to do in each other's presence. To Eren it felt like this was how it was supposed to be, for soulmates the most natural thing. He wondered if Levi felt the same, and if he would admit it.

“Honestly, Professor… When was the last time you had sex before I… well, offered myself?”

Levi’s need to claim was far stronger than he made it appear to be, because he always relied on his infinite self-restraint that made others view him as reserved. In fact, Levi’s sexual energy had been keeping Eren’s mind busy for a while, and his body of course, too. He loved it, but it also baffled him at times; the way Levi's composure was stripped from him carelsessly.

“I’m not like this because of a lack of sex if that’s what you’re asking,” Levi mumbled tiredly, eyes too heavy to even open. “Though, as a teacher at this school there’s just barely any opportunity for that if you don’t have a fancy room of requirement.”

“I see. But even before ‘us’ I never saw you leaving Hogwarts during breaks or… weekends. Unless you went with Hanji to study dragons or whatever the hell she does in her spare time. So how does it work? Did you… sleep with other teachers or-”

“For gods’ sakes, Eren.”

“I want to know! I have a right. And I’ve seen the looks Miss Ral throws at you.” Eren rubbed Levi’s back gently but possessively, like his hand had to touch every inch of him.

“Oh, you mean the nurse? You’re right, and have you seen how many shits I’ve given her nosy behavior so far?”

“Nosy behavior? What nosy behavior?”

“Forget I said anything,” Levi grunted, shoving his face into Eren’s neck to end the conversation.

“For real, Levi? I knew she was after you! And some of the paintings in the staircases; they’re posing madly whenever you walk by, staring at you like you’re a work of art. Even some of the ghosts turn heads at you!”

“Why be jealous if I’ve only had sex with paintings and dead people? Be rational, brat. If you’re gonna accuse me of fucking anybody, then at least only count in things that are actually fuckable.”

“It’s possible to fuck a painting… it’s also possible to fuck a ghost,” Eren grumbled knowingly, ignoring Levi’s long sigh.

“Yeah, if you _die,”_ Levi’s voice was deep with sarcasm, and it had reached a new level of indifference.

“You could just paint yourself and let your painted self wander about to all the French girls Jack drew.”

“Fine. Back when I was a student, I fucked other students just like every other normal person in the world. And I haven’t done a thing since I became a teacher here. Does that pacify you?”

It finally became quiet as Eren stopped to think, and Levi immediately used the silence to relax, letting himself drift off into a state of pre-sleep. Maybe then Eren would keep the rest of his thoughts to himself. It busied Eren, had even stunned him a bit. If Levi really hadn’t gotten any satisfaction since he had started working, then that was a pretty long time. Eren couldn’t quite accept it like that.

“Then did you… touch yourself?”

Levi’s comfortable limpness promptly disappeared when Eren spoke again.

“Please say yes,” Eren urged, and squeezed his thighs together to hug Levi’s sides hungrily.

“Are you trying to arouse yourself again?”

Levi didn’t let the flirty attempts move him, hoping his weight would be exhausting enough to drag Eren into sleep with him, or at least so heavy that he would have to stop seducing Levi. Eren merely giggled like a drunken fool, craning his neck to press his lips on Levi’s without a care in the world.

It was unbelievable how untamed Eren was even after they had just made love, and he seemed to like the thought of Levi touching himself which made it especially bad. With the way he wriggled his body against Levi’s, the supposedly harmless cuddling could end up sprouting another problem Levi would have to take care of, challenging their limits. Yet Eren continued, knowing full well he was risking getting hurt if he provoked Levi’s instincts like this again and again. It was Eren’s eagerness that tempted Levi even when the man was actually sated.

“Eren, be careful. You already get excited just from seeing me in a regular shirt,” he warned, not wanting Eren to need another fucking when he was so sore already.

Not Levi was sore, it was Eren he was worried about, and he was very cautious where Eren’s health was concerned. He did not want to overdo it at Eren's young age.

“That’s because I only ever see you in your mantle or butt naked, so you in a normal blouse is something special. Also, you’re so hot,” Eren argued, whining the last part as he still grappled at Levi with his legs, because he just loved him so much.

“Now let’s calm down a little. Let me pull out.”

“No, stay inside me,” Eren hissed playfully.

As soon as Levi stemmed himself up on his arms, Eren tried tugging him back in with the deadlock of his thighs.

“I’m addicted to you, Professor.”

“I know the feeling, and that’s why we’re going to give your body a rest, understood?”

“But Professor, if we don’t start soon, we won’t make it to 6 kids,” Eren hummed in amusement.

“Believe me, we will.”

“Triplets twice then?” Eren couldn’t hold in the laugh at his own words.

He was obviously joking, not at all wanting to be serious anymore as he kept on teasing and snickering excitedly, simply in the mood for some silliness. No harm was done with that.

After all, he had promised Levi to finish school first. There really was no other way. Eren was pretty sure if they started talking about this subject in all seriousness so soon, he would probably freak out a little. 

He wanted _all_ of Levi’s babies, but everything to its time. Right now he just wanted to have his fun, and enjoy the looks on Levi’s face. No matter if they were surprisingly dramatic or exaggeratedly expressionless, Eren was in love with all his reactions.

But his current attempt had failed to faze Levi. Showing no interest, Levi shrugged, lowering himself onto Eren again - this time to hold him down so the poor kid wouldn’t hurt himself with his squirming while Levi slid out of him.

“We have enough of a bedroom-to-do-list with your weekend plans, and until then I want you to do some studying with either me or your friends. Every day. I’ll make up for the test no matter what, because you deserve it; I know that.”

“I love you so much,” Eren squeaked happily, loving the way Levi arched a brow before coming to invade Eren’s mouth.

Every day with Levi couldn’t have been more perfect.

On the other hand, sitting in a classroom again was starting to give Eren odd vibes. He was just now noticing that. The time he spent with Professor Ackermann had started to feel longer and longer while the time spent being a normal student appeared a lot more brief and distant to Eren. Probably because he chose to invest more attention in the pleasant times shared with his alpha - during the rest he was busy missing him.

He lived at school and yet it was like he actually spent more time in bed with his teacher than he did in class. After all, Eren was greedy for every second he had with Levi, and it was never enough. However, it made his classmates appear like strangers to him sometimes. He was just barely keeping up with what was going on in his social environment, far too busy hiding from it.

“Eren,” Mikasa’s voice was a whole different tone than usual, because lately she had been scolding him out of the ordinary, displeased with his mental absence.

She was on to something. “Eren, you never used to wear skirts that often.”

She bumped her shoulder into his, demanding a response.

“Mikasa’s right,” Armin could be heard from behind the book he was so attentively reading. “You rarely come to our study sessions anymore, as well.”

“What difference does that make for you, Armin?” Eren laughed lightheartedly. “It’s not like you’d see me when you’re constantly staring into your books like now. And you,” he spun around to Mikasa. “You’ve been very busy with Quidditch training lately.”

Mikasa crossed her arms, eyes narrow. “Weren’t you planning on joining yourself?”

Eren waved her off, letting out another carefree laugh. “Wearing skirts while playing Quidditch doesn’t go together so well. Also, what do you care? You wear skirts all the time.”

“And you wouldn’t find it odd if I suddenly started wearing pants more often?”

At that Armin giggled triumphantly, but surely not because of something funny in his textbook. Eren looked from Armin back to Mikasa, an angry pout on his face.

“Ok. You guys really want to know?” He held up his hands innocently. “I’m going through a phase. I found a new hobby, and I’ve been stalking the sexy Uchiha brothers.”

Gosh, he hoped Levi wasn’t anywhere near them to hear that; he cared less if the Uchihas had heard. As expected it was Jean who began chuckling mockingly.

“What makes you think those two pureblood breeds would be interested in you?”

“Don't compare them to bred horses… when it is you who is the horse.” Eren reached over his desk to turn Jean’s head the other way. “Just stay out of this, Jean.”

“I’m only trying to help.” Jean immediately spun back of course, like a yoyo.

“You’re helping plenty by breathing somewhere else.”

“Listen, Jäger. You see that up there? You could shout love confessions in his face and he wouldn’t even notice you're there.”

Jean pointed up at the top rows where a boy with black spiky hair was leaned all the way back in his seat, a messy-haired blond hanging off his lips like they were the only ones in the room.

Eren envied them; he couldn’t do that with his boyfriend so openly.

“And that blond,” Jean continued in a lower voice, “is a Gryffindor. He would rip you to shreds if you so much as touched his man.”

Why was Jean such a chatterbox? He really loved gossiping more than all the omegas in their class combined. Did nobody except Eren find that strange?

“Mh, true,” Armin mumbled, at the same time sinking deeper into his pages. “Gryffindors do not like to have their spotlight stolen.”

“Excuse me?” Mikasa rushed forward to look at Armin expectantly. “And you Ravenclaws think you know everything, about everyone,” she accused, no real offense in her tone.

Armin just smiled, nodding confidently in agreement while not once looking up from his book. Everybody fucking knew he was right. It really made Eren wonder if Armin actually knew about him and the Professor. He was so brilliant at theorizing that it was scary. Eren would have to work on becoming a better liar because of him.

“Ladies, ladies,” Jean reached up to lay a calming hand on both Mikasa and Armin. “Trust me. The real enemy is house Slytherin.” And there his wicked smirk fell on Eren teasingly.

Eren made sure not to look amused, even if Jean was only joking. Keeping it together wasn’t easy for Eren, because every time he looked at Jean, he was reminded of the day when he had set Professor Ackermann’s curtains on fire. As they had later realized, he had burned Jean’s eyebrows off clean, and they were still growing back. It looked hilarious, and Eren had to fight hard not to break.

He sighed shakily to compose himself before quickly changing the subject. “Naruto is not the typical Gryffindor. He’s more of a Hufflepuff if you ask me.”

He looked up towards the two obvious lovers. Sasuke had broken free from Naruto’s kisses and was persistently trying to bury his face in the blond’s chest like some thirsty predator, upon which Naruto kept smacking the back of his head, because that was definitely going too far. If he was looking for what Eren thought he was.

It made Eren envious regardless. Sometimes he did wish he could have Levi by his side like normal couples; have him scare off all the idiots that annoyed Eren. Like Jean. And so he would have someone to kiss whenever he wanted to, so others would know to keep their distance. He never saw anybody interrupting Sasuke and Naruto; that was what Eren wanted. But for now he could only dream.

Which was hard when the man of his dreams walked into the classroom looking all too real. That fucking undercut with its godless sex appeal and those angry, rebellious eyes under his sleek bangs. Just by the sound of his voice Eren wanted to faint. So many times he had wished to be able to pause moments just so he could hold on to them for a while longer. In a way he could. To him it wasn’t surprising that he instantly felt seriously inspired to draw Levi, just over and over again, because he was this gorgeous, unbelievable being.

Already flipping his quill back and forth between his fingers, Eren opened his notepad to start scribbling to his heart’s content. The dark ink suited Levi’s soul so well in Eren’s opinion, and it wasn’t long before his hand was moving all on its own, his lips tightening into an excited smile.

He didn’t feel the need to think about anything else anymore, much rather wanting to create something shocking and unholy. As he pulled his notepad closer to hide his activities for himself he had already drowned out the whole world, not paying attention to the current lesson or to what his teacher was saying. He was deeply caught up in his drawing, feeling pleased and a little disobedient. All that talk about other couples and how they could love each other freely had become a big distraction for Eren, and it wasn’t letting him go anymore. If he had to hide and suppress his true yearnings in public, then he wanted to at least be able to express himself in whatever naughty drawings he had in mind.

Drifting off further, he casually bent over his drawing to add some details. Small movements brought the picture to life, and Eren had to hold in his giggles.

Mikasa and Armin were busy turning pages in their textbooks, searching whatever page the Professor had instructed them to, and honestly Eren had forgotten they were even sitting right beside him. He faintly heard the sound of chalk on the black board, soon followed by quills that copied the words into their notebooks whilst Eren was still firmly fixated on his task.

All was calm when a dark shadow fell onto his paper and finally caught the Slytherin’s attention. By then his work was already being torn out from under his fingers. Eren jolted up with a gasp, finding Levi glowering down at him disapprovingly.

It was dead silent, yet Eren could hear distant thunder swiftly rumbling in closer from behind Levi. It petrified him like a deer in headlights, and he could tell that Levi was about to say something reprimanding. His lifeless, cold gaze was briefly drawn to the drawing he held in hand, then unexpectedly he turned pale before he could even open his mouth. The image was savage, stealing every last bit of breath from Levi.  
Eren had drawn him, tied in chains by the wrists that had the man’s upper body dangling in the air while Eren was clearly forcing himself onto his cock. Eren even had a fucking switch in hand, and as the enchanted sketch moved, the boy in the drawing repeatedly swung the leather streaks so they looped around Levi’s side and lashed into his back harshly.

Not lingering any longer, the Professor turned wordlessly to head for his desk, storing the drawing away in some drawer that he slammed shut loudly. Eren’s hands slowly came up to cover his mouth in worry once he realized where he was and what he was doing.

The whole classroom had gone mute, pupils looking around in confusion, because the Professor never hesitated to discipline someone, no matter where or when. That meant Eren’s little doodle must have broken him.

“That’s a detention, Jäger!” Levi finally bellowed after a few more moments of shock.

Already composing himself, his features deepened into an unfeeling expression again as Nightfrost hurriedly flapped his wings to hop onto his shoulder. Head spinning back and forth in alarm, the large owl nervously dug its claws into its master’s cloak like a chick falling from its nest.

Eren felt guilt stabbing him for having spooked Nightfrost, and making him think his master was being threatened. He sent Levi a deep, hooded gaze of submission, which in secret looked a bit self-satisfied and triumphant. But obviously nobody aside from Levi could see through that. Eren hadn’t expected this outcome nor had he planned to provoke Levi, but it was fair payback for that stupid pop quiz the other day. At least Eren told himself so to convince himself that Levi shouldn't be so angry with him.

And reckless as he was, Eren even took it a step further, thinking he should milk the situation while he could. He let out a gentle, suppressed moan, hoping everyone else in the room would think it was a whine of complaint over the detention. Along with that he just stayed comfortably leaned on his desk, hunched over his journal which contained more filthy artworks that he drew in other boring classes.

A reaction never came from Levi as he remained solidly motionless. He detected Eren’s undertone of arousal that practically whimpered a sinful “ohhh yeeees” in his ears, and he merely narrowed his eyes in warning at Eren’s bold behavior.

“I don’t get it,” Jean whispered from beside Marco, squeezing himself behind the Hufflepuff’s back to try meeting Eren’s eyes. “Oi, Slytherin, what’d ya draw to make Professor Ackermann so angry?”

“Mind your own goddamn business, Kirstein.”

Due to his strict voice, Levi accidentally received a wing in his face as Nightfrost pressed himself to his head in an attempt to soothe away Levi’s obvious irritation.

Levi knew he wouldn’t get the silly bird off him that easily, and he snapped his fingers to point Nightfrost to his branch. Nightfrost of course refused, his beak wide open in defense.

“Oi, over here.”

Levi flipped open the silver box with Nightfrost’s treats, upon which the owl gave in with a few sad screeches over not being allowed to stay by his master’s side.

Levi just didn’t have the patience for this right now, he was stressed out enough. And he certainly wasn’t letting Eren get away with trying to show off his privileges of having a teacher as a sugar daddy in the middle of class.

Eren was having a problem of his own when he realized a little too late that what he was doing was incredibly stupid. By then he was too busy grinding his thighs over his own little cock to hide and soothe its neediness until its beloved Levi would be able to take care of him. This was the wrong time and place for his ass to be crying for his daddy to stuff him and relieve him. That was a painful truth Eren was starting to acknowledge now that it was making him suffer.

Though he had known this could happen, there was nothing he could do against his body’s reactions now. The forbidden thrill was too strong, because what the hell did his instincts care where he was? Their only job was to make Eren crave Levi, produce the wish for Levi to come back to him and please him.

For now Eren could still fight it with what little rationality he had left, but he knew this was all because he had taken things too far, and his body was taking revenge.

“The next to disturb my lesson will spend the rest of the year on cleaning duty in Professor Zoe’s study, since she blows it up every couple hours. And you will hand your wand over to me before you do so, mark my words.” Levi’s voice darkened intimidatingly, and Eren squirmed at that, because in his current state he was absolutely powerless and weak to that sound.

He couldn’t do a thing when he felt wetness pool into his underwear, staining his ass cheeks. In that moment Levi’s dangerous eyes landed on him. The alpha surely had to smell it since he was trained on Eren’s scent by now, and thanks to their bonding which they had already completed, this was a chemical reaction that could only happen between the two of them. Otherwise every alpha in the room would now get uncomfortably drawn to Eren. The boy was more than grateful his alpha had already marked him, which functioned as a powerful protective barrier to fend off other alphas.

However, the downside was that Levi was affected and triggered by Eren’s scent all the more, depending on how badly Eren needed him and how severely his body called for the alpha’s claim. But now it was not only _that_ which was calling out to Levi; the turn of events, the situation was making Eren nervous. Naturally his fear was a direct plea to have Levi comfort him, make the threat disappear. That just added to their problem, and Eren could see, the way Levi focused on him was almost weakly. The man was struggling to keep his breathing leveled and ignore what was happening between Eren’s legs, no doubt.

Eren felt instant regret, knowing now he was definitely in trouble. Instinct or not, he was to be blamed for this.

The Professor stemmed his hands onto his desk, slumping a bit from how exhausting it was to keep from approaching Eren. Every muscle in his body instinctively fought to close that distance between them. It was his duty to tend to his omega’s needs after all, but not in here and not right now.

“Jäger...” he breathed shallowly, sounding tired out already as he forced himself into a calm, reserved state.

Clearly this was overexerting his self-control. Luckily, to everyone else it just looked like he had had enough of Eren’s games, and could no longer bring himself to care.

“I’ll have to send you out of my classroom,” he warned once more, just so Eren would maybe get a grip before hell broke loose.

“S-sorry…” Eren whispered, and this time he truly was.

He was beginning to get anxious for real. Worst of all, he had promised Levi not to get in the way of his work with things like… this.

Levi then did something odd that he never usually did. He turned to grab the chalk that had halted in midair ever since Eren had “interrupted” his lesson, and began writing on the board manually. For Eren that was absolutely plausible, because it would help keep Levi’s eyes off him. But the rest of the class thought the Professor had gone completely mad.

For the rest of the lesson Eren was mentally isolated from the outside. As soon as he tried picking up a pencil his hands began trembling shakily, he couldn’t even turn pages in his textbook. Armin's and Mikasa’s stares were suffocating him from left and right.  
Just why did Levi have to threaten him with detention? Perhaps it was a habit for him as a teacher, but he should’ve known that for Eren detention meant more alone time with his Professor. Instead of a punishment, it was an enticing invitation to Eren. That was what had lured him in the first place to be so stupid.

But what was done was done. Eren had accepted he had been the ultimate cause of this mess. While trying to collect himself bit by bit, his mind formed an escape plan A, B, C and even D, so absolutely no one would be able to stop him once the bells rung. He was prepared to do anything to get away from this situation.

Legs twitching, he stared at the big clock at the end of the classroom. When the familiar sound chimed through the castle walls, Eren left behind everything he had and ducked under his desk to crawl past Armin’s legs and into freedom. Armin yelped, Mikasa snatching Eren by his robe firmly; like she had been waiting to do so all along.

But in that moment he no longer cared if he was making a scene or embarrassing himself, and he simply slipped out of the uniform cloak to storm outside, whether Mikasa liked it or not. He ran as fast as he could, stopped for no one, and avoided all eyes that crossed his line of sight.

He had to hide, not only from his friends, but this time from Levi as well. Eren knew he was going to confront him once he got the chance, and before that happened Eren would need time to even think of an explanation first; one for Levi, one for Armin and Mikasa. And he’d definitely need a safe place to cry where no one would find him, because if he wasn’t sobbing already, then he’d be utterly hysterical in a few minutes.

He felt so stupid. Things like this only happened to him! It was outrageous, and he couldn’t really be that dumb. Either he was, or the odds just hated his guts.

One thing was good; as Eren looked over his shoulder he saw that no one had managed to follow him so far. He rushed across the inner courtyard, disappearing behind the rows of pillars.

Just as relief was beginning to soothe his racing pulse, a big, black cloud of smoke appeared in front of him, cutting off his escape route. A horrified shriek tore from Eren’s lips as he nearly crashed to the ground from the impact of the prompt halt he had to make. And suddenly he couldn’t move anymore. The dark fog immediately materialized into Levi before clearing away, and Eren was forced to remain frozen in place, staring wide-eyed into Levi’s empty face.

Like that Eren received the grimmest of all reminders; it was stupid to think he could escape Levi of all people.

Everything about the older wizard’s unimpressed look screamed at Eren how naïve he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! v(O^O)v Everyone, hold on to your muffins! ... Isn't jealous Eren cute though?
>
>> ####  [My Instagram @levi.and.his.bae: It’s full of my fanarts! Feel free to stop by!](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=1&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiu6-f4kIbgAhXQaVAKHVQ_CBQQFjAAegQIAhAB&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.instagram.com%2Flevi.and.his.bae%2F&usg=AOvVaw036LtYNDgt5zOklb4zEAQm)


	8. Falling Deeply

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I checked my time-line. Eren is in his 5th year, so he was 15 and turned 16 a few weeks AFTER he confessed to Levi. It started in the middle of January, and now it's the beginning of April, about a week after Eren's birthday. Really sorry for the confusion! I shall draw a time-line calendar!  


Eren only saw a pitch black flash as dark-sleeved arms reached out for him fast, and hard like iron. Before he could even make a sound, he and Levi vanished into thin air. Only once they reappeared in another place, did Eren’s scream find the space to ring through the air.

He muffled himself, stumbling away from Levi’s grip. They were in his private chambers as far as Eren could tell. Panting for air, he looked around hurriedly.

Levi stayed a few steps away, and watched him, just waiting for a couple seconds.

“Why did you run from me?”

His voice was peaceful and free of accusation, but to Eren it sounded eerie.

He flinched in surprise. “Eh?”

“Do you think I’d hurt you?” Levi’s gaze narrowed.

If he was trying to calm Eren, he was doing a lousy job.

“You’re not angry?”

Eren’s question was obviously rhetorical, and no matter what Levi would say, Eren was convinced that he was furious.

Levi sighed sharply, and as he reached up to drag a hand over his eyes, Eren squeaked out of reflex.

“I-it’s not because you’re angry. I ran because I fucked up!”

“Yeah. You fucked up pretty hard back there.” Levi wasn’t going to lie, dropping his hand again to look at Eren. “But what were you expecting just now? That I’d throw you over my knee and spank the shit out of you? Is that why you ran?”

“Ugh! Levi, please,” Eren grunted in frustration, helplessly wrapping his arms around himself as he inched closer towards his Professor again.

Angry or not, the lines of Levi’s eyes were darker than usual; Eren definitely wasn’t imagining that. Levi looked possessed by some evil spirit, and Eren knew that was a normal sign of rage for him; Levi always wore such an expression when he was angry. But Eren was just so scared that Levi simply looked even more intimidating to him than usual. And he had to fight to keep calm as he thought about the huge mess he had caused to get into this situation. He couldn't imagine that Levi - strict as he was - would tolerate what Eren had done.

“I freaked out for numerous reasons. Just… everything that happened back there, I’m really sorry-”

“So you weren’t expecting punishment?” Levi was skeptical, upper lip twitching. It seemed more important to him to make sure Eren wasn't actually afraid of him.

“It’d be stupid not to.” Eren frowned sternly; his voice became unsteady. “You look dangerous even when you don’t want to. I was expecting to be crushed against a wall while you fucked me brutally in a place where no one could hear me scream.”

“Now, Eren,” Levi warned, hoarsely, and if it wasn’t for that Eren probably would’ve backed away. “Don’t you play the victim.”

He couldn’t remember ever having given Eren a reason to fear him that much.

After a small pause, Levi scoffed humorlessly, looking away from Eren like he just couldn’t bear to see him. “This was a foolish idea.”

“Levi,” Eren cried weakly as he immediately knew Levi meant _them_ by that.

It cut deep, spreading panic in Eren’s chest. The words were enough to make the tears come flowing. That didn’t sway Levi, his expression hardened with pain as he met Eren’s eyes again.

“If I lost you, it would destroy me,” he growled in silent suffering. “And over something as thoughtless and unnecessary as what you did today?”

Eren promptly began hitching harshly, no longer scared that Levi would leave him or even punish him. No, by now it was obvious he had actually scared Levi. Knowing that, hurt the most. It made Eren lose every bit of composure, his sobs loud and heartbreaking.

He couldn’t go back and make it undone. Instead, he stood uselessly in front of Levi, ashamed and not knowing what to do. He didn’t know, he didn’t know, was the only thing repeating in his head.

As always, Levi was already there to bring his arms around Eren. He gave Eren a moment to snivel into his shoulder until it helped the weeps quiet down. Face hidden against Levi’s neck, all Eren could breathe in was his soothing scent, and all he could feel was his protective warmth surrounding him.

“You listen to me,” Levi's deep voice was serious nonetheless as he spoke, but he made sure to be gentle. He merely wanted Eren to understand. “I know you’re not lacking intelligence, that can’t be it. You’re probably just ignorant - spoiled. If something doesn’t please you, you choose not to acknowledge it. - Like you did when I tried rejecting you. I gave in back then, but I can’t accept you acting so reckless. How am I supposed to feel? You’d risk getting us separated. Then you expect me to take care of everything when things go wrong?”

Eren began whining in a high pitch like some wailing child: “I don’t know what I’m doing or why-”

“Be quiet.” Levi’s brows contorted in irritation; he didn't like the sound of Eren being hurt, and his hand moved up to stroke the back of Eren's head.

Eren could feel the rumble of Levi's command, yet the man’s tone was somehow soft.

“I was so lost in you,” Eren continued to whimper, barely audible. “And that damn Uchiha, tonguing his perfect boyfriend-“

“The hell are you even talking about?” Levi pulled away to look at Eren, one arm staying firmly locked around Eren’s waist so they couldn’t separate too far. “I do not want to hear about excuses or others being at fault.”

Levi's hand came up again to hold Eren’s chin, a thumb being slipped onto his lips to stop them. And as Levi did so, his focus remained on the swollen, rosy skin.

Eren didn't quite understand the meaning of this. He was shaken, wondering if Levi was already forgiving him just like that. It took him a few seconds before he started trying to move away from Levi’s restriction.

“Did I… ruin everything now?” he sniffled once more, trying to swallow the distress that was forcing out tears. “I didn’t mean to go so overboard. I just wanted to do a harmless scribble; I don’t even know how it went so far. I hid it under my sleeve, but… I could only think about you and nothing else anymore. - I wanted to hold you down and drown you inside me… I was so happy that my head just…”

Eren trailed off, not knowing where he was going with this. There was no justification for this disaster; he had nearly jeopardized their love – the most precious thing they had. Maybe he was sick – needed a doctor.

Levi let out a long sigh, his hand now wandering down to Eren’s neck.

“I don't care about the drawing, but what you made your body do afterwards... We both know you don’t recognize danger soon enough.”

“Agreed,” Eren whispered in shame.

“You do whatever you feel like doing, forgetting everything around you.”

“I know…”

“You’re not very good at estimating situations, and you tend to completely lose control.”

“Ok, I get it.”

Eren pressed his eyes shut in reluctance, shaking his head. Why was it so damn hard being him?

“But what do we do about it?”

“I can’t un-stupid you, Eren. I think no magic in the world can do that,” Levi admitted bluntly. “You’re going to have to learn these things the hard way. First of all… you can draw in Professor Nanaba’s lessons, not in mine.”

Levi’s tone laid off its strictness, and Eren had to smile slightly even if he really didn’t feel like it. His smile quickly twisted as he looked down to avoid the Professor’s gaze. He honestly wanted some sort of punishment, something to remind him not to be a bitch. He deserved no less, and he wouldn’t feel any better until he got what he deserved.

“Secondly, you’re making this up to me, brat. An alpha’s instincts are not to be toyed with! We’re dangerous predators, you hear me?”

Eren’s teeth finally clenched in frustration, and he tried to hide his desperate pout.

“Well, aren’t you going to make me regret this harder? Hit me or something?”

“You truly are damaged in some way, aren’t you?”

Squinting broodingly, Levi crossed his arms demonstratively to emphasize that he wasn’t laying a hand on Eren.

“I’m not that kind of violent type, Eren. Not unless absolutely necessary, but no… You’ll do plenty of regretting on your own; it’s more effective if I leave it to you. This will be a mental beating whenever you think about it, and hopefully, that'll get it into that thick skull of yours. I could, of course, say something like ‘no more sitting on my face for a month.’”

Eren let out a shocked gasp at that while Levi was casually continuing his speech: “But there’s no need for the _both_ of us to suffer. I didn’t mess up, so why would I let you blow my fun…? Speaking of which, what even was that drawing? What the hell? Live out your fantasies in our bedroom, and not during bloody class. Why were you hitting me?!”

That, Eren didn’t know. Maybe it was curiosity or his will to experiment, but probably he was just plain stupid even for his age. Either way, he owed Levi an explanation, he was his _mate._

“I- I wasn’t.. I-… Ok, maybe I have a dominance kink. Like seriously, I love your dominance, and I’d love to power bottom for you, and gods, I can’t-… I don’t know how to tell you this.”

“So you choose to draw me a note with precise visuals in the middle of class, like some 8-year-old, who can't use his words? I think the one who needs an ass whooping here is you, not me.”

“It’s not BDSM I’m into, not at all," Eren clarified quickly. "I was thinking more of teasing. You’re my tough, strong man. If anyone can endure my rowdiness, it’s you. You obeying me for once and allowing me to do with you as I please, because you trust me, seemed nice to me. And just the thrill of being in charge and seeing you tied up for me. See, I don’t even know what it’s called. P-pet… play?”

Levi let out a deep, sarcastic laugh. “It’s called outburst of sexual frustration.”

“Levi!”

“You’re so gross,” Levi huffed in fake disgust.

At that Eren’s face fell in hurt and he quickly lost himself in a heap of worry. “L-Levi,” he winced heartbrokenly.

“Oi, I’m kidding.”

Levi frowned over what little amount of trust Eren had in him. "I'd never say such a thing to you in seriousness." He moved towards Eren right away and bumped the omega with his nose in an attempt to give him some affection.

“You literally confessed your love to a fucking teacher 3 months ago. Let me repeat that. You’re fucking your teacher. And now you’re telling me you’re afraid to talk to me about stuff like this? I’m not buying it.” 

“Confessing love is something pure and innocent,” Eren countered, and he squeezed himself angrily since he was still hugging his front due to all this damn anxiety. “But these things I sometimes want… I was afraid you might've seen me as dirty if you knew about them.”

“I’m the dirty one, remember? I shouldn’t be touching you. Sometimes I still feel bad for being the one in charge, so I definitely won’t mind mixing it up a little.” Levi laid his hands on Eren’s hips firmly, looking him over. “Look, I get that there’s something exciting about it for you… I'm not against giving you the upper hand, or even roleplaying, you know? If there’s ever something you want, you don’t have to hesitate to tell me. And if there’s something you don’t like, tell me straight away, too. I’m your alpha, you’re not supposed to feel ashamed in front of me.”

“Really?” Eren huffed shakily, giving a small nod. “Ok… I promise the drawing just looked worse than it actually was in my head. I would never want to hurt you. I’m not into that.”

“Good, I’m not into BDSM either, but there are ways around it if you want to try... And I didn’t mind what was in the drawing in the first place. More your… methods.”

Levi paused when Eren began trembling again and he could see his face distorting.

“Don’t cry anymore. We’re taking a break for today. We can talk about this another time,” Levi offered.

He would want to have a serious talk with Eren at a time when the boy would be able to think straight again. Not when Eren was shaking and sobbing in fear over what Levi would do with him now that he had seriously gone too far. If he reacted like this already, then it would be better if Levi gave it some time before having that honest conversation with Eren. Apparently, the kid still didn’t trust Levi enough not to hurt him, and as of now he was unable to properly process what Levi was telling him.

But Levi was no animal; he knew how to go about this in a more refined way. And while it saddened him that Eren was so scared, perhaps it were just the boy’s own actions that had caused his shock. Levi was simply the aftermath. Eren didn’t really seem to know what had been going on with himself either, and this had been out of the ordinary stupid of him. So it most likely wouldn't happen again. He probably thought if he hadn’t managed to anger Levi before, then this had done it for sure. Maybe that had been the trigger for him to think he deserved and definitely would receive a punishment from Levi.

Maybe that even was what Eren would do in Levi's place, but certainly not what Levi would do.

Eren was suddenly startled by the familiar rumbling and grinding sound of bricks being shoved apart. Their room was already opening its gates to them again, forming at the other end of Levi’s study. He must’ve called for it, because Eren didn’t remember doing so, but he was immediately filled with homesickness when he saw it.

Their safe little nest was all he would need now, the place that could comfort any of his fears away. Tugging on Levi’s arms impatiently, Eren just wanted to go hide away inside with the one he loved.

He didn’t let go of Levi as he shoved the doors open, only to stop midway and stare in confusion. The carpeted floors were cream tiles now, the walls had large mirrors and the windows were blurred artistically so one couldn’t look through them. It also smelled differently, of fresh soap and flowery candles, and in the center a huge bathtub was bedded into the ground.

“Uhm, Levi? This isn’t our room.”

“I know,” Levi hummed as he slid off his coat. “I need this now.”

With those words, water began filling the tub, spreading warm, scented steam through the air. Eren had wanted their room, but this was nice too, he thought. He was still looking around curiously when he turned to see Levi already taking his clothes off.

His cloak independently wandered away as if an invisible Levi was still wearing it, and Eren laughed at the sight. Just the smallest, funny gestures of Levi managed to breathe new life into Eren, no matter the mood he had been in before. He jumped after the moving clothes to grab them by the sleeves and start dancing with them. They unexpectedly twirled him around so they could give him a reprimanding smack on the booty with an invisible hand.

“Oh!” he snorted in embarrassment. “Definitely has your personality… Levi, I think you _are_ your clothes.”

“Yes, and my clothes are me.”

The cloak then went to neatly hang itself up on a hook. Eren waved a sad goodbye.

“So my clothes are more interesting than a butt-naked me?”

“If they’re a good dance partner,” Eren teased shyly. “Are you… going to undress me too?”

His cheeky smile disappeared when Levi came up to him all stern and impatient and started peeling every bit of fabric off of Eren.

“There’s nothing I’d rather do,” he confessed quietly, and suddenly he bent his student over to take away his balance and catch him in strong arms.

Eren let himself be shifted around and carried off without protest. Once he was gently sat down in the big tub, he began playing with the bubbles that filled their bath. He'd been pacified enough to be able to concentrate on something else - in this atmosphere at least. The sound of the water running calmed him, and he loved how more and more bubbles rose for him to cover himself in, it was washing away all his worries.

Levi wasn’t far away, providing Eren with a feeling of safety. He lied on his side, eyes closed with his head propped up in his hand to stay over the rising water. Eren chuckled from beside him, making the man crack an eye open to look.

Eren seriously had to wonder. “What are you doing?”

“Enjoying my bath - what’s it look like I’m doing?” Levi mumbled almost sleepily from how relaxed he was.

“Like you’re posing for nude photos?”

“Nuh, you’re so funny,” Levi let out a sarcastic half-laugh, too comfortable to care.

“Why don’t you enjoy your bath from over here?” Eren sunk his upper body into the water to lean his back against the wall of the tub, and then slipped under Levi to pull him onto himself. “AH! Goodness, that’s your penis,” Eren yelped, before quickly huffing in relief.

It had spooked him a little.

“Yeah, I have one of those,” Levi murmured casually into Eren’s chest.

“Well it’s big and long and it scared me, because it touched me out of nowhere!” Eren defended, to try and justify his overdramatic reaction. He had to giggle at his next conclusion: “Flaccid dicks feel weird.”

“That’s because you’re only used to it being stiff.”

“You’re right. Guess we should bathe together more often,” Eren hummed in satisfaction as he started rubbing soap into Levi’s hair. “I like this.”

“I like it more,” Levi droned deeply. He certainly wasn’t moving anymore.

“Why is bathing you so much fun?” Eren squeaked, just loving that he could touch Levi all over. “Oh, I know. You’re a sweet baby, that’s why.”

Levi didn’t reply, leaving Eren his fun in pampering him and doing omega-things. He was much too laid back to talk now anyways. But it was then that something became all the more clear to him, in that moment as he was peacefully resting on top of Eren, letting himself soak. He was reminded just how much he loved this kid, and his eyes opened slowly.

He loved Eren so damn much; it would’ve been devastating not to have him here like this right now.

“You know, Eren,… you really need to be more careful,” Levi began quietly before his voice took on a more severe tone. “I can’t lose you, ok? I love you. And yeah, I could’ve obliviated your whole class to save your ass, but that shit backfires in the long run and shouldn’t be necessary if we’re professional about this.”

Eren whimpered softly and submissively at those words. There was nothing he could say. But he really had to break it to Levi, gently if possible.

“Nothing about this is professional. Fucking your student isn’t a profession,” he whispered sulkily.

“Shut up, that’s not what it sounded like when you were screaming _Professor_ last night. Anyways, you are so damn lucky we’ve bonded already.”

Eren went silent. He knew all this. And Levi didn’t seem like he was bringing all this up again to make Eren feel guiltier, but because he was truly worried. Eren had scared him, he had messed that up. It was his responsibility to reassure his beloved now.

“Had any other alphas been attracted to your scent waves of arousal - which weren’t exactly subtle, mind you - I don’t know what I would’ve done. It could’ve gotten us in big trouble, had I not marked you before. That doesn't mean you're allowed to pull that shit off on _me_ instead.” Levi could no longer suppress a growl. “Just tell me that it will not. Happen. Again.”

“I know it all, and I’ll never again forget, Levi,” Eren tried soothing him as he wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck. “You’re my alpha, you’ve claimed me. Not one of them will ever be able to detect even the slightest bit of slick on me. I promise… Don’t forget the birthday present you gave me. No matter how badly I fuck up, I’ll always be yours.”

That was at least something to ease Levi’s concern with. Still he slammed a fist into the water, finally letting out some pent up rage.

“Fuck!”

“I’m sorry! I love you!” Eren immediately squealed, squeezing himself against his alpha for protection.

Levi was not stupid. Right after Eren had worn that cursed buttplug on his 16th birthday and nearly turned himself into a walking turn-on for the alphas around him, Levi had of course claimed him that same night. He had had no other choice but to complete their bonding, because he knew he hadn’t seen the last of Eren’s immature stunts.  
No matter how many times he warned the sex-crazed brat not to do stuff like that, Eren would find new ways to get Levi’s attention with his onslaught of overflowing hormones. Eren wasn't even to be blamed as it was only natural at his age. Levi had missed the old days when Eren had been an innocent first year student - now he just wished the boy would quickly grow up, so all those sprouting, confused hormones would settle down.

Levi hadn’t wanted to let them connect as mates so soon, because, yes, then they would be affected by each other in much stronger ways. In fact, Levi was constantly risking going into a rut now, because of that brat, and especially since Eren was still very young and had almost zero control over himself and his body. Levi had 10 times the amount of self-control and strength, so when he had bonded with Eren, he’d been gambling on his own resolve to get them through it. However, resisting the calls of one's destined omega, wasn't exactly the most biologically acceptable thing for an alpha's body, nor was it very pleasant for the omega, but Levi was going to bear with it. Even if Eren could get weak for the most random reasons - like Levi’s hair or his voice - Levi had betted everything on being able to resist him.

In exchange, Eren was physically unable to trigger other alphas, no matter his condition. Scent, arousal, slick, even a heat, Levi would be the only one aware of those. He had wanted to wait for such a connection due to the inconvenience and the permanent danger of being caught wanting each other.

But after witnessing Jean slapping Eren’s ass, the thought of others touching his omega again had simply been too much for Levi. He would rather have the boy’s scent torture him to death than let it lure in others. That was when Levi had taken precautions.

He had knotted Eren, and let them stay connected long enough for the chemicals to react. It had been the completion of their bonding. And the moment the information went out, their instincts took action and made sure to memorize every little bit about each other, developing hormones for each other.

Each day their bodies were doing their best to call out to one another, leaving trails to find their chosen one better, sense each other’s moods and needs, and fend off others so nothing would get in the way of their mating. Though it didn’t work as a repellant against others, it at least was no longer an aimless magnet for other people.

They had developed their own chemical mix of scents that only Levi and Eren knew the meaning of. It was like a secret code, it was meaningless to others, but got Eren and Levi on an emotional high, and even functioned as stimulant for them. It was special, so they could always recognize and remember one another, with no chance of being mistaken. If necessary, they could even change the scents of signature any time. Without Levi and Eren actively noticing it, their bodies were able to correspond.

Eren’s body could produce his very own mixture that he had created especially for his alpha, just a single drop was enough, and that scent had two jobs, luring in Levi’s nose specifically while at the same time giving other alphas the notion that there was nothing for them to get here. All of him had been claimed by another, and that happened without the other alphas even consciously registering it. They just instinctively steered clear of Eren without knowing why.  
It only worked as a safety barrier for him when he was actively aroused, however. It didn’t mean others could no longer be attracted to him, they merely wouldn’t realize when Eren was demanding to be mated. So basically, it protected Levi’s treasure and kept it safe for him when Eren was most vulnerable. Both his and Eren’s receptions had been blocked off, letting only their significant other through. And that meant no scent of any other person could attract them anymore.

Eren had been thrilled upon receiving Levi’s knot so unexpectedly. Levi had simply done it without warning that night, but until now their bonding continued to give Eren the confidence and coziness he needed. So why would he ever complain? He wiggled beneath Levi in the water at the thought, and closed his eyes as he began kissing Levi’s head.

It was like a weight was being lifted off his shoulders. Eren basked in the pleasant feelings that started filling him; they were so much lighter than what he had been feeling a few minutes ago, free of the dread he had caused himself and Levi. The man finally went limp in his arms, completely calm again, and every now and then he let out a deep croon. Apparently Eren’s attempt at soothing him had been successful.

Eren didn’t know how long they stayed like that, but at some point something suddenly came back to him.

“Uhm, Levi? I would’ve had another lesson for two more hours. I totally... missed that.”

“Well I gave you a detention and had to give you an extreme lecture because you’re an untamable, insolent brat. That good enough of an excuse for you? Classes are as good as over now anyways…”

Levi clenched his muscles for a moment to force feeling back into his body, and a low groan of reluctance left him. It was so comfortable lying on Eren, he didn’t want to get out.

“However, you should go see your friends before they shit themselves.”

His voice was all groggy, as though he had slept for a whole day.

“Oh no,” Eren whined as he remembered.

His work wasn’t done after all.

“Go on.”

Levi merely nudged his side to get Eren to move. The sooner he got it over with, the better.

Eren instantly regretted having left their fortress of protection. He didn’t even get a chance to look around in search of Armin and Mikasa. As soon as he had stepped outside, a storm of flying letters had attacked him, practically sweeping him away.

Eren was blind and nearly deaf as he stumbled into a random direction, trying to flee the sudden swarm of howlers. There were damn howlers everywhere, screaming and shouting at him, only one word.

_Eren! Eren! Eren!_

All in Mikasa’s voice. Eren didn’t even know where to run as they fluttered after him, aimlessly crashing into him from every angle, some even hitting his face - like those newspapers in cartoons did when it was windy.

Eren panted and shrieked while having a total tantrum, because he just couldn’t get away from the paper storm. Why the hell did Mikasa think this was the only way for her to get through to him?

“Mikasaaaaaa!!” Eren began calling desperately as he raced through the hallways.

Every other student he came across just stared at him in utter shock, ignored by the howlers that were hunting Eren.

“Mikasaaaa!” his angry shouting echoed through the castle once more.

He almost tripped several times, but he couldn’t stop running. If he stopped, the letters swamped him like they were trying to suffocate him. And when he tried reaching for his wand in his robe's pocket he couldn’t, because some of the howlers had started sticking to him like glue, coating him.

If this would end with Eren turning into a mummified piñata, Mikasa would have another thing coming.

Finally, Eren’s calls were heard, and he saw Armin and Mikasa coming his way. In fact, they stood passively at the other end of the corridor, unmoving as they were letting Eren do the running.

“Mikasa-p!” Eren was interrupted as one of the letters got smacked over his mouth like duct tape, and he sped up even more, because it was really freaking him out.

Mikasa then pointed her wand at Eren like she was the definition of patient, and waited for something. What the hell was she waiting for, Eren thought, he was going to die! Slowly, howlers began dissolving, one after another. More and more tore away from Eren with every step he ran, so once he reached Mikasa and Armin, every last one had disappeared.

Eren nearly broke down as he came to a stop, and his hands dropped to his knees to catch himself.

“Eren,” Armin was immediately there, holding his back.

“Apologies,” Mikasa spoke casually. “But as annoying as that must’ve been, just as annoying is your constant running away from us.”

“Excuse me, you’re not my babysitter!” Eren hissed out, still huffing for air.

He didn’t have the breath left to counter properly, it only made him hunch over further.

“Eren, did you honestly think we wouldn’t see your drawing?” Mikasa cut straight to the point, starting to sound a little strained. “We both sit right next to you. You drew yourself and the Professor doing-… lewd, shameless things!”

“Ok, already!”

Eren was giving up. He let out an angry cough before straightening himself.

“I… I lied.” He sighed loudly in annoyance. “But please, please, don’t tell anyone about this - it’s really embarrassing.”

Of course he would’ve never told them the truth in that moment.

Instead, he faked a sheepish, bashful look, once again lying: “I… I haven’t been stalking the Uchihas…”

Eren shook his head, making sure to take in his surroundings before he continued in a whisper: “I have a crush on Professor Ackermann, but I just couldn’t admit it. It’s so… absurd. I know. And I’ve been, well, busy thinking about him. A-anyways, it’s harmless. I mean, Professor Ackermann? The man who is clearly dead inside? I’d never have a chance, even if I waited until graduation.”

Eren stopped, slowly catching on to what he had said, and realizing he had maybe taken it a little far. At least, what would he tell his best friends once it came out that he and Levi actually were together - in a couple of years from now? Eren could only assume it would be alright. If they loved him, they would accept him the way he was and wish for his happiness. It wouldn’t be the end of their world.

Some secrets just weren’t meant to be shared, even with the closest friends.

“Eren, but… your grades, and school,” Mikasa’s voice pitched in worry.

“Relax. I can use the weekends to catch up if I really miss anything. And I’mmm… planning on staying here at Hogwarts during the Easter holidays, too. I already wrote to my dad that I’ll be busy studying so I won’t fall behind. He’ll allow it.”

“But we’ve spent every break together ever since we were little,” Armin whined in slight hurt, which did make Eren crumble a little.

The blond was way too much like a puppy sometimes, and Eren would always have a soft spot for his friends. Even if growing up was a pain in the ass, Eren wouldn’t have thought that something like falling in love could take him from his friends. He definitely didn’t want them to think they were losing him.

“Armin,” he laughed softly, reaching out to put an arm around him, and pulling Mikasa closer as well so he could hug the two. “Listen, you guys are my best friends. Nothing’s going to change about that, and we’ll still have plenty of time to spend together during summer break. It’ll only be for two weeks. Just this once.”

Armin nodded sadly, still a bit confused. “Wh-why don’t you let Mikasa and me help you with school if you’re having trouble?”

Damn, Eren wasn’t prepared for that. They were two of the best students after all.

“Uh-uhm, I got myself into this mess with my dense ignorance. I really don’t want to burden you guys with it. Also it’s no emergency; my grades aren’t in total jeopardy or anything. You two just worry too much.”

Eren squeezed them against himself to somewhat underline his point. He still hated lying though, but he pushed his guilt aside for now.

“Come on, you. Give me a smile.” Eren pulled away to grin at them.

“When will you be back to normal?” Mikasa mumbled, pouting broodingly at Eren.

“Ah, Mikasa. I’ve only been weird, because it’s not easy having a weird-ass crush on a weird-ass teacher. You both know the feeling. Armin is a stuttering, blushing mess around Principal Smith.”

Eren pointedly lifted a brow at his blond friend before turning to Mikasa.

“And you glare at Professor Zoe more than you glare at Professor Ackermann. Even for you it’s impossible to hate anybody more than you hate him, your range of uncontrolled anger physically can’t go past that point, so it’s only logical to assume the opposite is the case. Because you realistically can’t have any hate left, those feelings are obligated to warp into affection instead. Then your behavior towards Professor Zoe can only mean one thing… You’re angry over liking her, and you thought I wouldn’t notice.”

Mikasa’s eyes grew extremely wide as Eren rambled on.

“Ugh! Eren!” she suddenly hissed, spinning away with her arms crossed tightly over her chest.

Armin was a blushing mess as expected, trembling in place, but he wasn't denying anything.

Eren wasn’t a genius. He knew his friends better than anyone, yes, but had Levi not told him about his colleagues’ _experiences,_ he probably wouldn’t have concluded Armin and Mikasa had their own little crushes on their teachers. Luckily he had the information from a reliable source, and could use it against them so they’d just stop questioning him. That was Eren’s priority for now.

“I don’t get it,” Mikasa grumbled, head snapping over in his direction. “What’s so great about Professor Ackermann? He’s an arrogant idiot without mercy, and he’s put you through so many punishments for silly disturbances that didn’t even bother his lessons. Stockholm-alert!”

“What, the kitty ears and tail? He was kind enough to lend me his book, and I got it dirty, even after Armin warned me that the Professor is picky about that. Served me right, I’d say.” Eren shrugged with a roll of his eyes, since it really had been nothing, even if Eren had made up the story a bit differently.

“He’s an oversensitive dickhole,” Mikasa insisted harshly, which made Eren and Armin snort awkwardly at her choice in words.

She looked at them sternly, and it didn’t take long until the two boys were giggling into the clutch of their hands.

If only Mikasa knew, Eren thought to himself. That idiotic, oversensitive _dickhole_ was all his.

And he would do anything for Eren. He even let Eren do anything, because he couldn’t resist those angel eyes. He loved spoiling his Eren; he enjoyed watching him be happy, it warmed Levi’s cold heart.

-

Whilst Eren was busy with his friends, Levi returned to his classroom. Unfortunately, he couldn’t even get started with work as his attention was straight away caught by books lying on the floor.

He frowned in suspicion. Nightfrost was on his branch, looking strangely innocent, so Levi just followed the trail of books to his shelf and there he found the gap where the books _should’ve_ been. Ashka sat inside, pressed into the corner and staring at Levi with big, black eyes.

“Nightfrost… Are you playing hide and seek or did you hurt him?” Levi asked in disbelief.

When he reached out to pick up the little pygmy owl, Nightfrost screeched warningly.

The look his master then shot him made the owl lower his gaze in shame over what he had done. Levi clicked his tongue in irritation, there was no reason for Nightfrost to get riled up. Of course, Levi took Ashka regardless, to inspect, the bird squeaking in protest. Nightfrost quickly flew over to the bookshelf to sniff Levi and see if he was treating his beloved right.

Levi was about to roll his eyes at Nightfrost’s protectiveness, but then he froze up. His face went blank like he was having a vision of a bad omen. Underneath Ashka’s soft, fluffy feathers sat an egg.

Levi didn’t want to know how they had done it, he _really_ didn’t want to know. It hurt him just thinking about it. But there it was – almost as big as Ashka’s head - a fucking egg! Levi guessed everything was fucking possible in the wizarding world, why question it?!

“Nightfrost,” he slowly turned his head to the owl on his shoulder. “I regret never having had ‘the talk’ with you.”

Levi sighed, a bit troubled, and reached out to carefully scoop up the egg. Ashka immediately started biting his finger that still held the small bird in confinement.

“Yeah, I know you don’t like that,” Levi gritted his teeth, because damn, mother-owls could bite aggressively when it was for their babies.

Nightfrost at least trusted Levi enough not to hurt his egg.

“But we can’t leave you in there on the hard wood, you’ll need a nest,” Levi explained as he sat Ashka down in his other hand, onto the egg, supporting them with his free arm. “Preferably not in a classroom where loud students walk in and out every day. How about that?”

He already knew he would get no more work done today, and he headed back out of his classroom and to his private chambers along with the little owl family. Once there, Levi pulled out a few books from another shelf of his to prepare a similar place that Ashka had chosen for his egg. He circled his wand a few times, making straw and branches and moss all materialize into a small whirlwind before letting it settle to form a nice nest on the shelf.

Ashka finally let out some pleased coos when Levi sat him down with his egg, and Nightfrost hopped onto the shelf as well, barely fitting inside, but he didn’t care. He had to groom his mate now. That much was obvious as Levi watched the two.

After a few seconds he decided he’d go find Eren to bring him the news, and tell him their owls had managed to secretly lay an egg right under their noses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter I added the whole bonding/marking thing again because a lot of you asked about it. I'm sorry if it confused you!
>
>> ####  [My Instagram @levi.and.his.bae: It’s full of my fanarts! Feel free to stop by!](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=1&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiu6-f4kIbgAhXQaVAKHVQ_CBQQFjAAegQIAhAB&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.instagram.com%2Flevi.and.his.bae%2F&usg=AOvVaw036LtYNDgt5zOklb4zEAQm)


	9. Nightfrost & Ashka The OwlTP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everybody! During my summer vacation I was drawing like a possessed person! Instead of writing on my fanfictions, I was SO inspired to draw Levi x Eren and it took me a while, because there were several small comics I did and had to edit, and I'm a perfectionist, I am NEVER SATISFIED. If you want to see more of my art, you can check out my Instagram @levi.and.his.bae (I have the links all over Ao3)  
I also did a LOT of Fanart for this fic: Our Room Of Requirement. And usually I do not post art here without posting a proper chapter, but I am now continuing to write, and if you are interested in my art, I'd be really glad if you stopped by to check it out and leave a comment etc. ^^  
One of my dear friends also drew a lot of Owl Fanart for Nightfrost x Ashka! Including the whole scene of Levi finding their egg! It's adorable orz  
Please enjoy~

First Fanart of mine, Levi with Nightfrost, both staring at Eren and Ashka probably. Intimidating, no?

  
  


And of course Eren and Ashka! 

  
  


This would be for Halloween, if Levi goes as a Jack in the Box Harlequin. Should I draw Eren as the box? It would be so cute! 

  
  


This is a quick fuck against the wall, probably happened during one of their brief breaks. You know they in a hurry. 

  
  


And here is some fanart my lovely friend Minty drew for me!! http://minttytea.tumblr.com/ and Instragram: @Minttytea Levi and Nightfrost, and a sweet comic about Levi finding the egg! 

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


And I added the time-line chart I made, because I was getting myself confused too! Thought it might help you as well. 

  
  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > ####  [My Instagram @levi.and.his.bae: It’s full of my fanarts! Feel free to stop by!](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=1&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiu6-f4kIbgAhXQaVAKHVQ_CBQQFjAAegQIAhAB&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.instagram.com%2Flevi.and.his.bae%2F&usg=AOvVaw036LtYNDgt5zOklb4zEAQm)
> 
> I hope you liked it, and that this sort of makes up for my lack of activity! Next chapter WILL be up soon! I'm already writing it. Right now. This very moment. I'm working on it. No seriously, I fucking am halfway through. I'M DOING THE BEST I CAN QAQ 


	10. Hidden Away

“But… we’re the secret-affair experts. How did we not notice this?” Eren stared at the egg in awe, hands curled into fists against his chest as he hissed quietly: “It’s so freaking cute, Levi!!”

“Shhh,”

“The Easter bunny was already here! And our holidays haven’t even started yet! Levi! Now you can practice being a daddy on the egg!”

“Sounds sublime,” Levi cheered halfheartedly.

“Levi! This is so exciting! Even our owls are in love with each other! We’re gonna be parents-“

At that Ashka gave his overly enthusiastic master a confused look.

“Let’s paint it real pretty for Easter!”

“Very funny, Eren. Calm down now, the poor thing’s gonna have a trauma before even hatching.” Levi got behind Eren and held him by the hips to have him take a few steps back.

Eren just let out an excited laugh, eyes expectantly remaining on Ashka’s nest like he was waiting for something to happen. Levi hadn’t predicted any less from the boy’s reaction, and he huffed, seeing as Eren was obviously planning on playing the creepy prison guard now.

Levi leaned his head over Eren’s shoulder, calling his name. As there was no response, he wrapped a hand around Eren’s clenched fists that still covered his chest like his heart might explode.

Suddenly that happy, sparkling gaze was wide and on Levi as Eren squeaked: “See, this proves we were meant to be! This actually turns me on,” he snorted sarcastically. “Can I lay an egg, Levi? Can you put one in me?”

Levi stared expressionlessly for a moment. “You’re seriously unbelievable. Something’s wrong with you. I don’t know what yet, but I’m gonna find out.”

“And what are you going to do then?”

“Marry you of course,” Levi shrugged for lack of anything else to say. “Anyway, you and I have work to do, remember? You wanted me to help you study?”

“Mhh,” Eren pouted at Levi and then at the egg which just slightly peaked out from under Ashka’s feathers. “But-“

“We still have plenty time before it even hatches, brat. Now don’t forget your duties.”

“But… it’s practically the weekend already. Who said I have to study on weekends?” Eren tried to talk Levi out of it, but the man obviously shook his head like the strict teacher he was.

“I did. Holidays start in a week; I know you’ll laze around plenty then.”

There was a gasp and Eren turned to send his Professor an accusing glare.

“Speaking of which… during the holidays, I promised Mikasa and Armin I’d write to them. I don’t have any other owl than Ashka, but he’ll have to stay with the chick. You think they’ll question it if I send… uh,…”

Eren looked around before spotting Nightfrost at the top of the shelf, watching over his nest from above.

Levi followed his gaze, and he had to protest right away. “No. Sending Hanji’s might be less suspicious, you could write them Ashka hurt his wing or something.”

“I like it,” Eren grinned, crossing his arms. “Then I guess… lead me off to my certain death. I’ll study with you.”

“You’re so dramatic.”

Levi went straight to go make them some tea and hot chocolate. They would need it.

After some time of studying, Eren began groaning into his book. His wand he’d been practicing swings with was smacked down on the coffee stand beside him as he sunk back on the sofa he was occupying with Levi.

“I get it, but it’s still boring. It’s not like I can actually try out these spells in here.”

“You bet you can’t,” Levi warned.

He was clearly worried Eren would wreck his chambers like he had with his classroom. When he looked over at him, Eren sent him an innocent glance that – in Levi’s opinion - should’ve much more been directed at the book in his hands. So Levi put away his paperwork and spread out on the comfy sofa to rest his head in Eren’s lap, and from below he gave Eren’s arm a push, maneuvering his book back in front of his face.

“Ugh, Levi, that’s unfair,” Eren grunted once he realized what Levi was planning on doing.

“You still have another chapter to catch up on. The one you missed in my lesson today, because you were… busy with other things,” Levi spoke tonelessly, no mercy for Eren.

The Slytherin bit his lip, knowing he had no right to refuse. But he just couldn’t concentrate when Levi suddenly started to moan deeply, turning to press his lips to Eren’s thighs while gripping at his flesh tightly.

“Oh my gods, Eren, your legs,” Levi began humming in high praises. “Mhhh, they’re so plump and wonderfully thick.”

“Comes from climbing all the stairs in this huge ass castle,” Eren stated casually whilst forcing himself to continue to read.

He ignored Levi’s loud sigh of relaxation as the alpha sank into his legs comfortably to probably nap. He was being a total smug bastard, Eren thought, squinting at his pages stubbornly. He didn’t want to be tempted to look at the gorgeous face in his lap.

“Mhh, what is that?” Levi’s deep voice purred after a while.

“What is it now?” Eren finally snapped the book shut. He’d had enough.

“You smell… of pineapple.” Levi slowly rose to place his nose over Eren’s neck. “Lovely..”

“Pineapple?”

“It’s the sweetest and reminds me of some tropical place brighter and warmer than England.”

“Well, then I’m only doing what your body wants me to do.” Eren rolled his eyes at the loving nudges Levi gave him.

“And what does my body want you to do?”

“Smell of pineapple apparently. To luuuure you in,” Eren mocked jokily.

“Don’t make fun of me. Have you ever smelled a freshly cut pineapple? It’s like the perfume of nature.”

“If you find it that irresistible, then my instincts must’ve figured it out. So I’m just following out your subconscious orders.”

Levi went silent, realizing that Eren had a point. It was to attract Levi, Eren’s body could create scents Levi was fond of, meaning it knew exactly what Levi was fond of. He wondered if it worked the other way around, as well.

“So? What scent pleases _you?”_

“Yours,” Eren smiled up to his ears at that, voice low and seductive. “The familiar scent of your favorite tea… and that… natural musk you have. I really can’t describe it. It’s just… you.”

Red began to paint Eren’s face. He couldn’t help it, he loved everything about Levi. There couldn’t be a finer alpha in the world for him.

Levi tilted his head so Eren couldn’t avoid his eyes. “Just me?”

Before he could’ve thought of anything to say, Levi already captured his lips with his own, and Eren embraced every little kiss. The slow, gentle rubbing had his eyes falling shut as small sucks drew him in closer. There was no hurry; in that moment Eren was allowed to enjoy all of Levi’s attention on him.

There was nothing else Levi wanted but him. He wanted this intimacy as soft pushes turned into lapping, but Levi maintained their calm pace. Drifting off, Eren felt himself becoming absorbed in his warmth.

Crashing from the sky like a meteor, lightning cracked down onto the earth piercingly, and Eren’s fuzzy, warm thoughts disappeared in a flash as he yelped. He immediately locked his arms around Levi’s neck, hiding against the man’s chest.

“HE FOUND US! HE FOUND US!”

Levi was helplessly trapped in a mess of limbs as he caught Eren, trying to adjust the boy somehow before they’d both fall from the sofa.

“Who found us?” His gaze wandered out the window where thick, dark clouds had suddenly rolled in like the silent dead of night.

“THE DEVIL! HE SAW WHAT WE DID!!” Eren shouted desperately and kicked his legs to fend off anybody that would touch him.

“It was just thunder, Eren,” Levi hushed. Where had the brat gotten that idea? “Since when are you superstitious?”

Eren hesitantly looked up from where he’d pressed his face to Levi’s neck. “Huh?... Fuck, I’m not! It just came out of nowhere and startled me.”

Levi cupped Eren’s face to look him over sternly. His student still huffed in shock.

“It’s alright. Nobody’s going to find us. Especially not the devil, there’s no such thing.”

“Ha, ha,” Eren faked a laugh before pouting angrily. “Damn storm ruined the mood.”

“This kind of weather is nothing new in England… And in April,” Levi spoke serenely to not further unsettle Eren. He lifted him by his bum to turn them around so Eren could sit in his lap while he clung to him. “But it doesn’t have to ruin the mood. See, you can cuddle up to me and I’ll keep you safe.”

Levi knew how much he loved that. Eren’s body already relaxed against his as the man flicked his wand to let the curtains pull shut and light a warm, crackling fire in the large fireplace across from the sofa. And because Eren was so adorable, Levi placed another comforting kiss on his forehead.

“I sure am lucky to have you,” Eren mumbled in contentment, completely at ease again. “Professor.”

It was silent for a bit as Eren snuggled against Levi, smooching his neck to leave some marks. Levi seemed to be off in deep thought, fully concentrated on rubbing small soothing circles into Eren’s lower back.

“I’ve been thinking, baby…” Eren hummed finally. “We only ever stay in our room, or sit in your private chambers. How about we go out some time?”

“Sure, and why don’t we invite Erwin and your gang to tag along?”

Eren’s face turned serious as he pulled away.

“Just the two of us,” he insisted. “We could go for a swim in the lake at night, swim with mermaids or do something cool, like take a walk through the forest and search for creepy creatures… Maybe during our holidays? Can we- can we, please?”

Eren stuck out his bottom lip at Levi.

“The scary, haunted forest?”

Eren let out a pitched “Yes!”

“And you’re not going to be afraid?” Levi teased, petting Eren’s cheek with the back of his fingers.

“Not with you, I’m not.”

Eren fell around Levi’s neck again, squeezing himself against Levi’s solid frame.

“Ah, I just remembered,” Eren whispered dreamily. “Is it true you thought of baby names? That’s so romantic. You have to tell me what they are!”

“You mean for the six babies we planned-?”

“Yes!” Eren cut Levi off, already bursting into giggles again.

Nothing pleased Eren more than the thought of having babies with this bad-boy. Levi was so serious, and yet there was always some amusement hidden in his voice.

Without even taking a breath, he began listing names in one string: “Erenia, Erevi, Eric, Arrabella, Aaron,-“

“Woe, stop, what? They all sound like mine.” Eren perked up to muster Levi suspiciously.

“Yours is the most beautiful.” Levi’s brows furrowed deeply, as if he wasn’t quite sure how Eren did _not_ know that.

“That’s so romantic,” Eren repeated with a happy sigh. “But seriously, what are the names?” He ran his hands up Levi’s chest impatiently.

“I don’t know, Eren. I wasn’t entirely serious when I said we’d have six kids completely without planning it through with you first, but… I like the name Lilith… for a little angel with your face.”

Eren gasped in disbelief. “And if the angel has your face?”

“We’re lucky if none of them have my face,” Levi deadpanned.

“Shut up, your face is perfect! Omegas would kill for an alpha with your genes!” Eren scolded him, utterly outraged as he bit the tip of Levi’s nose as a punishment.

“Alright, I’m sorry.” He gave in that instant, not wanting to upset Eren. “But let’s not talk about things that lie that far in the future, aye?”

He cupped Eren’s sides to bring him back down in his lap since the boy had nearly jumped off in all his anger.

“Ok, fine. I can’t help it. Not when our owls just had an egg; it makes me think about our future babies, too,” Eren admitted sadly. “We can at least dream, right?”

“Right. We’ll have a lot to look forward to. The first thing is only a week away.”

Levi smooched Eren’s chin, making him giggle, and Eren fell back into cuddling his alpha while greedily gripping his hair.

-

Easter holidays had finally arrived, at least they would in 20 more minutes that Eren simply couldn’t wait on anymore. Levi stood at the front of the classroom, casually going on about something important. Eren couldn’t understand how the man managed to be so calm when their long awaited alone time was finally about to be here.

Eren’s legs were bobbing up and down in place and he was tempted to start chewing on his quill. He just wished for anything that would make time go faster or distract him from his jumpiness. Conveniently something did come flying in by the window that very moment.

Levi was interrupted by the loud flapping sounds of sheer white wings as a beautiful barn owl landed on the windowsill, screeching to be let in. The Professor sighed at having to put his lesson on hold, but granted the owl’s wish. The large bird fluttered straight to Levi’s desk. Before the curious thing could merrily hop over to Nightfrost, Levi briefly caught the owl to retrieve the note it had tied to its foot.

Levi doubted Erwin was sending him an Easter card, so it probably was important. He unrolled the small patch of paper and meanwhile Erwin’s barn owl went to inspect Nightfrost as always. Once she got close enough she tried to chomp on Nightfrost’s ear to give him a friendly hello, but Nightfrost hissed at her straight away.  
Eren nearly flinched, assuming this was because Nightfrost had been quite tense ever since Ashka had laid his egg. Levi was aware of that, too, as he had to look up from the note.

“Morningdew,” he warned the barn owl, then looked to his students. “It was the Headmaster’s idea to give her that gay name as opposite to Nightfrost. Do not question it.”

The students began chuckling quietly and the Professor’s gaze fell back on the message Erwin had sent.

“Class dismissed,” he mumbled promptly once he had read through the contents.

As the students all eagerly packed their things to go enjoy their early release Eren only frowned in confusion, slowly clearing his desk. He was supposed to be meeting Levi after class, but that seemed off the table now that the Professor’s expression darkened to a busier one.

“Eren, come on,” Armin called out to him excitedly. “We’ll be the first at the Easter feast!”

“Your beloved marzipan chocolate eggs will still be there either way, Armin,” Eren sighed in disappointment, still trying to figure out what had just happened as he watched Levi pick up Morningdew to set her free again.

The Professor then sent Eren a brief glance before suddenly dissipating into thin air. Eren wasn’t sure what that had meant, but Levi hadn’t looked overly pleased. And on cue Nightfrost flew off as well, undoubtedly to be with Ashka.

“Eren, come on!! Bunnies are quick, you know?” Armin urged, but Mikasa already grabbed Eren by the sleeve to drag him along, the poor boy stumbling and snapping at her in complaint, claiming she was about to tear his clothes, and he was not in the mood for running around naked.

Armin could only follow his friends to the dining hall wearing his smile of embarrassment.

Once they arrived, more and more students began filling the spacious room and taking their seats. Most of the teachers were there of course, but Levi certainly wasn’t as far as Eren could tell, and he couldn’t help but feel a bit sad. He just hoped his Professor hadn’t been sent off on some important mission just when their holidays were supposed to begin. It was Levi’s time off, too, after all.

As always, Principal Smith gave a quick speech, wishing everyone _lovely_ holidays and a happy Easter, and as always, Eren barely paid attention. He wasn’t religious in the least; he was simply a fan of bunnies that laid colorful chocolate eggs. And Levi had better hid a nest for him to hunt, the Slytherin thought to himself with an amused smirk.

The moment the feast had officially begun, the doors were swung open. Professor Ackermann rushed across the hall which seemed to have quieted down significantly, all eyes on the black cloaked man as he stopped in front of the Principal. The tall blond bowed slightly, and this time the hall nearly went dead silent as Levi whispered in Principal Smith’s ear.

He gave Levi a nod, and Levi waved over Professor Zoe, who quickly stood to follow him as they both fled the dining room once again. Everyone watched them curiously until they were out of sight.

By then Eren knew for certain that something was up, but the Headmaster spoke up anew to tell everyone they shouldn’t be bothered and enjoy their feast. And all the other students did so of course, it wasn’t like they could resist all the delicious treats splayed over the long tables. Unlike Eren who was now even more confused than before.

Still thinking there was a slight chance he was being paranoid, and that Levi and Hanji were just doing boring teacher things while pretending to be important, Eren turned off his overly active imagination. He grunted angrily before digging in to eat away his frustration. Like hell he would start his treasured holidays with Levi on an empty stomach.

He had been bursting with excitement earlier. A whirling mess; that was what he wanted to be again. There were so many things he wanted to do, so many plans he had for his and Levi’s little vacation. Easter holidays were ideal for their alone time, because barely anyone stayed behind in Hogwarts for Easter. Only few did, like Sasuke and Naruto, who did so for basically the same reasons why Eren was staying. - To have some privacy away from their parents probably, and to enjoy the absence of all the prying eyes of their classmates, though it always seemed like they didn’t mind those at all.

As the feast came to an end, Eren decided he’d walk Armin and Mikasa to the train station at least. He was convinced Levi was still busy with whatever it was he and Hanji were doing. There was no point in waiting around in the chambers. But right after he had said his goodbyes to Mikasa and Armin, he raced all the way back to school and barged into Levi’s study loudly to announce the official beginning of their “them-time.”

He was overjoyed to see his mate had already returned from his mission, and he immediately began pestering Levi with all his plans he had made, jumping back and forth through the room, often grabbing on to his teacher to tug on his cloak for attention as he told him about all the fun they’d have.

Every time Levi tried to catch him to calm him, the Slytherin broke loose to run in circles or to run to the windows to enjoy the view of the now godforsaken emptiness the departed students had left behind. The lake’s water surface was promisingly unmoving, not a soul was out there to disturb them if Eren wanted to take a romantic walk near the shore, even a swim was inviting. The weather was warmer than usual in April, and for Eren it was always warm wherever Levi was.

As he talked, Eren simultaneously contemplated all those things in his mind. The water for Levi’s tea began boiling over at some point since he could no longer bring himself to move away or Eren would just squeal louder.

“It’ll be so great!” he finally ended, huffing to catch his breath while Levi stared at him emptily, frozen in the same spot he had been in half an hour before Eren had started talking.

He hadn’t dared to speak up and interrupt, he much rather saved all his concentration to keep his head from blowing up.

“Where even were you, Levi?” Eren suddenly remembered, and the subject change was so ridiculously abrupt that Levi had to wonder how Eren was still breathing. “I’ve noticed, you have days when you come into class a bit later, and sometimes you dismiss classes early. I mean, you’re a great teacher and you manage in little time what takes other teachers hours, but aren’t you the one always going on about discipline and punctuality? Has it got something to do with Principal Smith?”

“I have errands to run on Erwin’s behalf,” that was all Levi was going to say, and he gradually averted his gaze before turning to prepare his tea like he had wanted to 30 minutes ago. “Since I - like you said - don’t need much time for teaching, I can do that.”

He could hardly tell Eren that Mike was a werewolf with strange immunity for all the suppressants Hanji developed for him monthly, even weekly. But that was what Levi was there for, keeping it secret and keeping Mike’s transformations confined when Hanji’s potions failed to.

“Now,” Levi turned back with his cup now in hand. “I hope you’re done with your speech.”

Just a few moments later Eren was groaning angrily, writhing and twisting unwillingly on the sofa to sit up straight. After all his efforts of telling Levi about his plans and trying to get the man to actually do some fun things with him, Levi had instead forced Eren to immediately sit down and study, whilst Levi sat at his desk and drank tea, completely unconcerned.

Was this what he had imagined for their vacation?

Eren glared at him while Levi calmly leaned into his chair and picked up his quill. In his other hand laid their egg Levi was softly rubbing his thumb over, keeping it warm. Ashka was an energetic bundle of impatience. Levi had to babysit the egg whenever the dwarf owl got bored or tired of sitting on it. Ashka then went to explore, indulging in his favorite activities like teasing Nightfrost, taking a bath or rummaging around for treats.  
And since Levi was overprotective and feared - due to their size difference - Nightfrost would crush the egg under his weight, Levi took on the daddy role for him as Ashka busied himself with his hygiene and need to play. He even attempted to spar with Nightfrost sometimes, because the gentle giant could very convincingly make it look like Ashka was winning.

However, Eren didn’t accept babysitting as a good enough excuse for piling work onto his _real_ mate. And he refused to accept this, still staring daggers at his Professor.

“You knew I’d have some tests to look over. Isn’t it to our advantage if I take care of that now, so for the rest of the two weeks I’m free?” Levi’s voice droned deeply, as though there were an infant sleeping somewhere.

It made it impossible for Eren to keep on being annoyed; he could only roll his eyes over how weak his own resolve was.

“And instead of wasting your time, you could do some more revising until I’m done. Since we’ll have the time and space now, I’ll practice the spells with you actively. How about that?”

“You mean with real magic?” Eren perked up curiously.

Levi’s head turned, face blank. “Would you rather use buttercream pies? Please don’t start asking questions that sound like they came straight from Kirstein.”

“Sounds delicious, actually… or you could _cream pie_ something else.” Eren bit his lip as he smiled mischievously, quickly crossing his legs to make Levi look.

Full of anticipation, Eren would definitely welcome some active use of magic in a special lesson with just Levi and him and nobody else. Who knew to what else such a private lesson could lead?

After all, they had delayed the kinky little something Eren had requested to try out with Levi two weeks ago, when he had let Eren ruin a test. But in all honesty, the more Eren thought about what he wanted to do with his alpha, the more nervous he got. He would carry full responsibility for whatever would happen and it scared him a little, even if Levi always seemed so in control. Perhaps Eren still needed some time, but it couldn’t hurt to remind Levi.

“Which reminds me, you still owe me something,” there was a suppressed giggle in Eren’s words, no doubt.

Levi’s brows did that cute thing Eren loved so much and that he could never describe. He wasn’t sure; it looked like sweet suffering mixed with passion. Along with that the Professor sighed yearningly.

“Eren, my love, my light, my life, I owe you everything,” he then corrected the boy.

Eren felt utterly flattered, trying to hide his blush behind his book, but somehow he also knew Levi was being an ironic joke, even if every word was true. It was nevertheless meant to stir Eren on.

He was a bit perplexed, unable to speak as he forced his eyes back onto his book. He could feel Levi’s intense gaze still boring into him and it made his heart hammer against his chest. He really had to start studying seriously now before the Professor’s charm made him faint.

Eren tended to forget everything when he looked at Levi. His mind went completely south on its own. And considering these were the last holidays before the O.W.L exams, it would be catastrophic if he blacked out and forgot everything he had learned. Those thoughts already made Eren feel nauseous, violently shoving away the pleasant butterflies he had been feeling seconds ago.

He’d study. He’d be fine. He’d be an exemplary student again, and that would make Levi proud, too, he hoped. When he heard Levi shifting, finally taking his eyes off him, Eren swallowed in slight relief before eagerly reading through his chapter.

Wasn’t there a single defense spell that could protect Eren from severe, fatal attraction? If so, Levi certainly wasn’t going to teach him that one.

Levi had already gone back to doing teacher things, grabbing a hold of his quill that had been writing independently since the moment Eren had drawn his attention. And like that some time passed in silence.

The remainder of Levi’s paper work was completed at last, but when he saw how concentrated Eren was absorbed in his books, he decided not to disturb him.

Instead, a nap in his chair seemed quite tempting. He wasn’t going to actually sleep, just slump back a bit to relax as he carefully held the egg to his stomach to rest his arms there. Eren didn’t notice or react to the soundless movements, not until a few moments later when Levi’s eyes snapped open with a gasp. He immediately stared over at Eren in shock.

Levi could’ve sworn he had only closed his eyes for a few seconds, but apparently that had been enough to drift into a minute sleep, and even have a very realistic nightmare.

Eren frowned in surprise when he recognized confusion on Levi’s bewildered face.

“Eren-“

“Levi,” Eren interrupted with a whine, whatever Levi’s face meant, Eren’s problems had priority. “This is… Ahh, I feel sick.”

“Oh my lord,” Levi whispered at the unexpected comment, “You’re pregnant.”

“Goddammit, Professor. What is it with you and me being pregnant?” Eren snapped, one brow lifted accusingly. “I think I’d know if I were! I’m sick because thinking about finals is making me nervous. This is so much to learn!”

“Mother of…” Levi huffed breathlessly, wiping his free hand over his face. “I had a nightmare, you laid an egg.”

At that he stared down at the motionless egg still in his hold.

“And Mikasa was there.”

“Aww, Levi, when will it finally hatch?” Eren totally ignored the man’s odd dream, much rather excited for their real egg.

“Can’t be much longer,” Levi mumbled hoarsely, still recovering from his brief paralysis.

As he explained, he got up to place the egg back in its sheltered nest on the bookshelf.

“It usually takes a couple of days, but be glad as long as it’s a cute little egg. Owl chicks look really scary.”

Nightfrost had apparently heard that from where he’d been grooming Ashka in their bird bath, giving him much-deserved massages. For some time now the alpha owl had started randomly hissing more and more the closer the egg got to hatching, and now Levi had to provoke him on top of it.

Nightfrost let out a warning shriek, beak opened threateningly.

Levi sent him an unimpressed look. “Behave or I’m eating your egg for breakfast.”

“Levi!” Eren reprimanded as Nightfrost clucked in confusion. “Owls can’t comprehend humor!”

“This one can,” Levi assured, watching as Nightfrost tilted his head nearly upside down to contemplate whether his Master was messing with him.

Even Ashka began trilling mockingly. Like hell someone was eating their baby.

“I’ve got it,” Eren slammed shut all the books he had lying around, still frustrated by Levi’s constant claiming he was pregnant. “You’re unconsciously probably wishing to get me pregnant; that’s why you’re having these weird fears. I mean, do I look pregnant to you?”

“Don’t even joke about it. There’s no way to hide that. They’d take you away from me. The room of requirement was not meant to raise a kid inside,” Levi’s eyes widened, they had agreed on leaving this subject alone until the time came.

“Look who’s being dramatic now,” Eren grumbled. “I’m a Slytherin, I’ll become the mightiest wizard ever known and I’ll destroy everyone _who dares lay a finger on us!”_

Levi went silent, standing like a statue by his bookshelf. No doubt about it, Eren was a true Slytherin when he wasn’t busy lusting over his Professor’s penis. Levi kept that thought to himself.

“But you know what we could do to reassure you?” Eren’s voice brightened up. “Shove a rod in your dick, that way you certainly won’t get me pregnant.”

“Tch,” Levi scrunched up his nose, but other than that he controlled his emotions. “I know I still owe you your ‘fun,’ but I’m not sure that’s actually sufficient birth control.”

“We won’t know it until we try,” Eren grinned evilly. “Luckily now we have plenty of time, right?”

Levi didn’t react much to that either, his nonchalant gaze just briefly flicking up and down on Eren’s figure.

“So, you had plans for trips?”

At that Eren’s face lit up once more.

“I’ve always wanted to play hide and seek in this giant castle,” Eren announced shyly.

“Stop that, you know you can’t run from me.” Levi gave a small smirk.

“We could also do an egg hunt,” his student began bouncing excitedly, scrambling off the sofa to escape his teacher.

And it wasn’t long before Eren was screaming and laughing like a mad man as he ran through the empty hallways of Hogwarts. The paintings made puzzled faces at his odd behavior when he ran by them. Some students that were still there stuck their heads out the doors of their common rooms. Miss Ral, the school nurse, tried approaching Eren, thinking he needed medical help or something, but the boy just laughed in her face before racing off to go hide from Levi.

If only that woman knew what the Professor of her dreams was about to do to his favorite student soon, Eren thought, and it only increased his giggles. Professor Zoe of course just gave Eren a friendly smile when they came across each other in some hallway. Usually she was the crazy one, so she didn’t bother questioning Eren for something she thought was normal.

“Eren,” Levi’s voice echoed deeply from every angle, and Eren cried in a mix of panic and excitement.

He didn’t want to be found so soon, even if Levi was probably watching him from some cosmic realm of the darkness. As long as Eren couldn’t see _him_ he thought he had a winning chance.

“Eren, be a good boy and come to daddy.” Levi was being serious, although he knew for Eren it was still just a game.

Eren knew the voice was inside his head since Levi wouldn’t let anybody else hear him talk like that, and it made the whole thing a lot more intense, the student tripping over his own legs that were slowly turning to jelly. However, he wasn’t giving up, just like Levi had suspected.

“You’ll have to catch me first!” Eren laughed breathlessly, and just as he tried to flee around a corner he bumped into Levi’s solid frame.

Eren flinched and tried to twist out of the Professor’s arms immediately.

“No fair!” he whined, at the same time still giggling as he went limp in Levi’s embrace.

“Eren, you’re being dangerous, and you know what I do when you’re naughty.”

Levi covered them in his invisibility cloak just in case and turned Eren around to get a look at him.

“Oi,”

“Ok, you win!” Eren sighed in defeat. “Let’s climb the womping willow next!”

He suddenly tried to shove himself away, Levi having to yank him back against himself.

“No! It’ll kill you, brat!”

“You’re no fun.” Eren shook his head.

“No fun? Sorry if having you get squashed by a psychotic tree, is not fun to me!”

“Didn’t you plant it with your friends when you were kids?” Eren finally stopped his squirming to smile at Levi.

Surely the tree would behave in Levi's imposing presence. Usually everyone did.

“Yes, we planted it specifically to have it whip the shit out of brats like you,” Levi spoke grimly.

“Sounds fun! Race you there!”

This time Eren successfully broke loose to head back around the corner he had come from, only to have the whole situation mirrored as he crashed into another solid frame, but definitely taller than Levi.

“Oh, Principal Smith,” Eren gasped, apologetically taking a step back.

“Eren,” Erwin smiled down at him in slight surprise. “You’re not going home over the holidays-?”

“Erwin!” Levi snapped hectically as he came rushing around the corner as well.

“Levi,” Erwin replied unknowingly. “Is everything alright?”

“Yes?” Levi cleared his throat awkwardly. “I was just trying to stop this crazy child from climbing the womping willow.”

“Climb the wha-“

“Ahh!” Eren quickly interrupted, “Professor Le- Ackermann was just going to _show_ me the womping willow! I was just kidding around.”

“Is that so?” the Principal chuckled, and Levi quickly stood up straight and crossed his arms again to give off a more casual impression. “You know, he and I planted it along with Professor Zoe and Professor Zacharias when-“

“You were younger! I know!” Eren laughed nervously. “Professor Ackermann already told me everything on the way. And I think… my Easter nest was hidden below it somewhere. I’ll need him to help me get it.”

“Oh, I see. A little prank from your friends?” Erwin hummed in amusement as he walked passed them, waving a hand. “Well, then have fun with that.”

“You, too, old man,” Levi replied before quickly following Eren with large steps.

Eren just started laughing loudly at how oblivious the Headmaster was and ran off once more, screaming: “JÄÄÄÄGER!!”

“Eren, goddammit!”

Outside Levi tried catching up to his student without being conspicuous, and he would’ve smacked Eren’s ass had they not been out in the open.

“What is it? The Headmaster wasn’t even suspecting shit,” Eren snorted, holding his belly.

That man was truly an innocent, blond angel. Eren had first been in shock when he’d crashed into him, he honestly hadn’t thought they’d get out of that so smoothly.

“That’s because Erwin knows me better than anyone else. Not in his wildest dreams would he suspect _I of all people_ am having sex with a student,” Levi whispered angrily. “Anybody else would’ve seen we’re being weird.”

“So they would have, huh?” Eren began hopping over the meadow and past the womping willow that already stretched its branches defensively. “Let’s go take a swim instead!”

“Ughh, Eren,” Levi groaned in exhaustion. “Decide already!”

Just as Eren wanted to run up ahead, Levi snatched him by the arm. “Wait, wait, I’ll show you a special spot, but only if you slow down and stay close to me.”

“Your special spot?”

“Yes, my special spot, but I don’t want you running around and drawing attention,” Levi said as he wrapped his invisibility cloak around them once more, pulling Eren close so they could walk together.

“Ok, Professor, I’ll be a good boy.” Eren leaned in to hug Levi’s waist. “Will you also show me your special spot on your body?”

Levi shook his head, staying serious. “You already know it.”

Eren just laughed drunkenly as Levi began caressing his hip.

“You’re a silly brat.”

“Are we gonna go naked?” Eren whispered like it was something forbidden he really wanted to do.

“I’m assuming so.”

Eren pressed himself against Levi, suppressing a scream. “I’ve wanted this for so long! You have no idea.”

“Maybe later we can take a flight over the lake on the broom,” Levi suggested as he looked up at the blue sky.

Spring was warming up quite fast. And apparently Eren was really feeling it, because he couldn’t stop saying how much he loved Levi.

“Eren, if you keep hanging off me like a drunk, you’ll drown.”

Levi swept Eren up into his arms to carry him the last few steps towards the shore where the water met the smooth, grey sand. Some trees had leaned deeply towards the lake, stretching their branches over the water as though they wanted to shelter it. This was where Levi did his workouts to then take a refreshing swim in the cool blackness.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Eren took a deep breath, finally composing himself. “I’ve just… been so impatient. I’ve been thinking about nothing else but our two weeks alone time. I’m feeling a little dizzy actually.”

“Alright, I’ll make sure to keep you afloat then.”

“So here’s where you go swimming?” Eren jumped out of Levi’s arms to rid himself of his clothes and hang them over the bent tree trunks.

“At night, yeah. During the day would be a bit inconvenient.”

“Levi, hurry,” Eren already started unbuttoning Levi’s coat once he was nude. “Do you mean to say while I was sleeping, you were out here on your own naked all these years? And I could’ve totally spied on you if I had just stayed up a bit longer to stalk you?”

“Yes, Eren. I’ve always had trouble sleeping. And no, I would’ve noticed you stalking me. You’re forgetting I’m the head of house Slytherin, and I make sure all my students are where they belong, in their beds.”

“Soooo, if I were a Ravenclaw-“

“You’d be smart enough to know you’d get caught.”

“But nowadays… you’ve been able to sleep quite well, yes? Does my presence help any?” Eren blinked up at Levi hopefully while he parted his coat and blouse to slide them down the man’s shoulders. “Or do I just drain you?”

Levi stood motionlessly as he watched Eren undress him, and he tilted his head slowly, letting his gaze take in Eren whole. The omega was a bit confused over being stared at like that until he remembered he was naked, and Levi was a perv.

Then Levi averted his eyes, pulling Eren with him towards the water. “You drain me in a good way, but with my constantly wanting to be all over you I drain myself a lot more. I’ve also never felt so alive as you make me feel… And sleeping has become a lot easier.”

Levi wrapped his arms around Eren’s waist possessively as he continued, still dragging them further and further into the lake. “You’re always spoiling me with cuddles, and who knows, maybe because you baby me a lot I’m able to sleep like a baby, as well.”

Eren grinned, a few laughs escaping him that turned into a high pitched gasp. “Levi, the water’s cold.”

“You’ll get used to it fast.”

The alpha lifted Eren up a bit, walking deeper into the even, quiet water. Eren leaned close to hug Levi’s neck and absorb his heavenly body warmth. Nearly without disturbing the smooth surface they slid into the seemingly black lake, Eren shivering and his clutch tightening. The water was clear and pure though, because Eren knew Levi wouldn’t be swimming in it so carefree if it were dirty. It was deep which made it seem so dark, but it had something peaceful and mysterious.

It wasn’t so bad once Levi began backstroking the water carefully to let Eren lay on his body like on a boat, allowing him to relax while still exploiting Levi’s warmth. Like that it was absolutely perfect for Eren.

Not too cold, but refreshing and still comfortable. He wanted to float around like this forever. And when he looked up across the lake, he could see the castle proudly towering on its cliff. They were on the opposite side and it was beautiful seeing Hogwarts from this angle.

“I’m curious. How deep can we dive?” Eren placed a few kisses on Levi’s chest.

“All the way to the bottom if you know how to breathe under water.”

“Hn, can you show me how? I want to see some mermaids.”

Levi smirked, moving in to nip Eren’s lips before pulling them under water so they were both completely submerged.

And just like that, Eren had always wished to disappear with Levi like they had never been seen in the first place.

They were wiped from the surface; at least they would be for the time being of their holidays.

Eren hoped so, submerged in the blackness, just the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > ####  [My Instagram @levi.and.his.bae: It’s full of my fanarts! Feel free to stop by!](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=1&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiu6-f4kIbgAhXQaVAKHVQ_CBQQFjAAegQIAhAB&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.instagram.com%2Flevi.and.his.bae%2F&usg=AOvVaw036LtYNDgt5zOklb4zEAQm)


	11. Never-Ending Dream

Levi had known Eren would want a lot of sex once their holidays started, but he hadn’t exactly expected it to such an extent, while Eren obviously enjoyed their fucking spree. And it didn't seem like he was planning on stopping anytime soon, even if he could barely walk anymore and the bruises and marks from their lovemaking were taking longer and longer to heal.

Sex wasn’t the only thing keeping them busy however; they had plenty of other things they had to do. Anything Eren could think of. They took flights on their brooms together or went on exciting expeditions in search of magical beasts. Levi had even taken Eren to the depths of Hogwarts’ basement to show him the giant chessboard they had then played on.  
And despite all their fun activities filling the days, Eren always found the time and place to persistently lust for Levi’s touches, and make him succumb to more exhausting acts of pleasure. No matter the situation, Eren wouldn’t make exceptions - as if he was constantly in the mood. There always had to be time for sex.

It had gone on for the entire first week of the Easter holidays, and Levi didn’t want to admit it, but he was dead tired. - _And somewhat on the overstimulated, sensitive side._ He had switched to coffee instead of tea once the bed had become his dungeon and Eren his chains, although it wasn’t just the bed. Eren was very creative when it came to choosing good spots for mating.

In fact, Levi considered himself lucky every time he woke up in a real bed and not smacked on a sticky carpet or damp lakeshore after an orgasm-nap.

For once he was lying on his stomach with his face buried in pillows again. His eyes suddenly flicked open, and he felt immediate dread when he saw Eren wasn’t lying beside him, because the brat was definitely about to jump on him from somewhere.

“Levi,”

He heard a gentle whisper instead.

“It’s Easter Morning, wake up,” Eren grumbled quietly before he started pulling Levi’s arm. “Hey, old man.”

Levi’s muscles flexed to a solid mass, leaving him embedded in the mattress like a rock.

“The Easter bunny left a surprise, Levi, we have twins!!” Eren started hissing impatiently when the alpha still wouldn’t move.

At that Levi rushed up frantically, whipping around in search of Eren who laughed and tugged on his arm harder.

“Come on, you have to see this!”

“They’re hideous,” Levi deadpanned once they were staring at Ashka’s nest and the two feathery grey globs inside of it.

“Levi, I swear, if you ruin this moment-“ Eren began, but Levi didn’t let him finish.

“Don’t worry. I’m sure they’ll turn out to be beautiful, graceful owls like their parents. But that,” Levi pointed at the tiny squeaking bundles from hell. “Is not cute.”

“The only thing that’s not cute here, is you,” Eren gritted his teeth, arms crossing over his chest defensively.

Ashka padded around the edge of his little nest, sniffing his twins while trying to find a way to settle in without hurting them. They looked so frail and fluffy; Eren already loved them with all his heart. So what if they were currently covered in egg goo and other fluids, Ashka would cleanse and dry them.

“I want to call them Alba and Abra!” Eren whispered, eyes fondly locked on his babies. “That way it also doesn’t matter what gender they turn out to be.”

Nightfrost clucked deeply from where he sat watchfully at the top of the bookshelf.

“You only agree because they fit the name Ashka,” Levi accused the bird that already had his feathers fluffed up smugly.

Levi doubted he had ever seen Nightfrost look so proud; _that_ was adorable.

“Did they already feed them?” Eren shook Levi’s arm which he had been hugging this whole time.

“How should I know? All I know is that they’ll definitely be shitting all over my bookshelf.”

Eren sighed in annoyance. “If you react like this when we have kids of our own, I’ll murder you.”

“I think having our children not live on bookshelves will be affordable- Anyways, Ashka and Nightfrost will take care of the feeding. We’ll just need to keep a window open…” Levi spoke before looking down on himself.

“I’m going to put on some clothes, Eren. You should do the same.” He then leaned in to kiss Eren’s cheek. “Congratulations on becoming an official owl mommy.” With that he left Eren standing there.

“Do we really have to?” Eren groaned unwillingly as he followed Levi. “Can’t we just have breakfast naked?”

“I’m not letting you ruin another tea set of mine.” Levi shook his head, still traumatized from a few days ago when Eren had suddenly laid himself out on the breakfast table ‘because he was horny.’

“Levi! You fixed it! You’re a wizard! Who fucking cares about-“

“Seeing porcelain shatter hurts my soul, Eren,” Levi replied in a dark voice, like there was nothing more painful in the world. “The sound alone is enough to make tears fall.”

“You still managed to get it up for me, and I’m pretty sure that was the best sex we ever had,” Eren grumbled sulkily, taking his uniform coat to slip into without anything underneath.

“Might I remind you that we are bonded? As a result your drug-like scent can force me into sex with you whenever you want; in extreme cases I’m completely defenseless,” Levi spoke bluntly and without feeling like he was reciting quotes from a school book, and even so he was more focused on getting dressed.

Eren could only watch in regret as he thought of all those layers of fabric he’d have to get through later.

“Still was the best sex to me,” he mumbled stubbornly, hiding his childish hurt.

“For your information, that was angry sex, and if that’s your reason for liking it, then gods help you - although, you’ve been saying that about every single time we’ve had sex since holidays started.”

Eren shook his head in disbelief.

“You poor, poor alpha have to succumb to the irresistible slick.” His act of faking pity was qualified for stage - then Eren’s tone turned serious: “Don’t forget you still have a will of your own. I do, too. I just give in easier than you. Doesn’t mean love has turned us into mindless puppets. And yes, Levi, I’ve been enjoying our holiday sex like no other. I just hoped you would, too, but all you’ve been doing is complain!”

“Omega brat is being a spoiled princess,” Levi stopped when he looked at Eren, seeing the boy had only covered himself in his mantle. “Is that all you’re gonna wear?”

“And you’re complaining again.” Eren dropped his face into his hand.

Levi took a deep breath. “You know that’s not how I meant it, Eren! I need sleep, and I need food. I can’t fuck all night and then fuck during every meal. I’m a wizard but I’m also a human being, god-“

“Alpha jerk is being a fucking crybaby,” Eren countered, glaring at him through his fingers.

Levi froze up, brows starting to crinkle as he mustered Eren in worry. He could sense a prompt switch in the boy’s mood, something was up.

“Eren?”

Suddenly tears began bursting from Eren’s eyes out of nowhere and Levi’s chest stung with shock. He had no idea what the hell had just happened, but he hurried over to Eren to try and hug him.

Eren let out a cry of defeat before jumbled words began spilling from his lips: “I wanted these holidays to be something special for us,” he stammered in devastation, wiping at his cheeks aggressively. “I wanted us to have fun, then you say the chicks are ugly and you don’t like sex on the table!” His words made barely any sense, but nevertheless he cried like the world was ending.

“I never said that,” Levi helplessly tried to reassure him, and his face twisted guiltily as all he could do was shake his head in denial and pull Eren closer.

Surely Eren was exaggerating a bit, but he seemed truly miserable, and it made Levi feel awful even if the cause was a little foolish.

“And all that on our first Easter Morning together,” Eren just continued to bawl whilst trying to take deep breaths. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I don’t know why I’m crying. You didn’t do anything wrong. Levi, what’s happening to me?”

“Hey, Eren,… What the...” Levi cupped his face to inspect. “What kind of mood swings are _you_ having?”

“I-I think... It’s just- when I woke up and saw the twins hatching, it might’ve triggered noney instincts in me or something, I mean… Ashka’s my babyyyyy,” Eren wailed as he fell forward dramatically to cling to his alpha.

“Oh, I get it, I get it. Shhh.” Levi rubbed Eren’s back soothingly and in utmost understanding now that he was aware of what had caused his odd behavior.

“It’s- It’s just, I’m being so demanding, you know?” Eren sobbed, not sure where he was even going with this anymore.

“Calm down. You just witnessed the birth of twin chicks, that’s a rare miracle. So let’s take it easy. We’ll have a nice Easter breakfast now, and we’ll do some more fun things you suggested. How about an egg hunt? You don’t need to cry, we’ve been doing everything you wanted, right? You were so happy the whole time,” Levi reminded Eren in an attempt to cheer him up.

Eren gasped before crying out: “You’re so nice and I’m awful!!”

“No. No! You’re gorgeous, babe! I love you.” Levi quickly hugged Eren close again, huffing at his silliness. “You’re just overly emotional right now. That’s ok.”

“I’m so scared! I make you do all these things and you don’t even want to!”

“Of course I want to. Believe me, if I didn’t want to, then I wouldn’t.”

“You just do them to make me happy, that’s all!”

“No, Eren,” Levi grunted in frustration, pulling back a bit to wipe at Eren’s tears. “Lord Almighty! If you’re happy, I’m happy, get it? The only reason I’m hesitant is because I’m careful. I don’t want to lose you. And I’m just not… the expressive type.”

Levi rolled his eyes dramatically, tilting from side to side as he thought of something stupidly hilarious to say: “I act really tough, but inside I’m a little girl, twirling in circles.”

At that Eren’s hitches finally turned into breathy giggles, and he smiled shyly at Levi. “Really?”

“Really, really. I’m actually an idiot,” Levi said sternly, lifting Eren’s chin to make that pout disappear. “And I love only you.”

“I love-“ Eren was interrupted by his own laughter, because it was just so funny that Levi could say these things with such a straight face. “I’m sorry… I love you, too. You just… I don’t believe you’re a little girl, never.”

Holding on to Levi’s firm shoulders, Eren shook his head, still laughing and unable to stop himself as he looked at Levi, whose gaze had softened upon seeing Eren’s gorgeous smiles again. Levi’s face had softened so much in fact that he was totally losing himself in staring down at Eren’s lips, already beginning to zone out which made it harder for Eren to stop his giggles.

“Levi!” He shook the man, becoming a bit bashful from being stared at. “Babe, don’t do that. Snap out of it.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Levi blinked a few times before meeting Eren’s eyes properly.

The Slytherin boy let out another sound of amusement and dropped his head on Levi’s shoulder. “Thank you.”

It had been the calmest day in a week, since the two lovers hadn’t taken many breaks so far, aside from this one. Eren agreed that it was nice, but not as nice as having Levi claim him.

Of course, Eren already begged for it again later that night after he was sure they had rested enough. He lied down ready and waiting for Levi, while the other compliantly undressed himself for his omega. And as Levi came to join him on the bed, Eren rushed up and spun around. He kneeled on the mattress, Levi kneeling behind him. That way Eren could simply slump against Levi backwards, knowing he would catch him and hold him tight.

“Levi,” Eren breathed hoarsely. “Take me from behind.”

He then grabbed Levi's hands to press them to his chest eagerly, allowing Levi to fondle him possessively.

Eren’s hands stayed there, guiding Levi's while he touched him. He wanted to follow the Professor’s every move, and leaned back further into the loving kisses Levi slowly placed along his neck.

They remained in that position, Levi waiting for more instructions as Eren trapped his pulsing length between their bodies to feel it press against his lower back. Eren took his time enjoying it, the softness of Levi’s balls up against his ass, Levi's hands still cupping his front, and every bit of Levi that he could feel.

Levi could clearly hear how much Eren enjoyed it as Eren’s breathing became deeper and louder, and he relaxed further into his alpha behind him.

Head falling back, Eren nudged his cheek to Levi’s head affectionately. The gesture was almost too innocent considering what they were doing, butt naked. But they just loved cuddling and starting off with a sweet, slow pace.

“Nhh, Levi,” Eren’s voice mumbled heavily. “I want to roleplay something… naughty.”

Levi knew there was a smirk forming on Eren’s lips.

“Like that I’m your teacher and you’re my student?”

Eren laughed weakly. “Oh lords, so naughty… Or perhaps that we’re high ranking workers for the ministry and you’re my boss. What a scandal, right?”

“Are you sure? Wouldn’t you prefer my desk for that?” Levi hummed calmly like there was no emotion in his voice, and it made Eren automatically arch his back to shove himself against Levi’s hardened length.

After all, it just stood there in place so conveniently, offering itself to be teased. Levi needed that little push; Eren wanted reactions out of him at all costs.

“As long as you take me like this,” he whispered, feeling triumph when Levi’s hands rushed to his hips to dominate their movements. Apparently the teasing had worked.

With a glimpse to the side Eren met Levi’s half-lidded eyes that watched him as always. He was still so fascinating to Eren, his face almost blank, but his abdominal muscles twitching against Eren’s skin with great eagerness.  
It caused Eren to smile as he gazed down at Levi’s lips, letting loose a small flood of slick that began trailing down his thighs while he busied himself with kissing Levi. The scented fluid was a clear indicator for Levi. He was to enter and satisfy his omega’s needs.

Eren ached to feel the wideness of Levi stretching him again, the connection binding him to this alpha.

Levi adjusted his position with a slamming buck of his hips, rolling against Eren and making him moan in slight surprise.

But before he could start rocking into him, Eren pulled Levi’s hands up to cup his chest again, and Levi understood right away. He let his fingers graze Eren’s nipples, rubbing and circling them until each and every noise from the boy’s mouth was lewd and pitched. It was no secret how badly Eren wanted it, and Levi broke their kiss to listen to the sweet sounds.

His tongue darted out at Eren’s neck instead, and meanwhile he subtly pressed himself past Eren’s tight opening to create a rhythm that would please the boy.

Like it just happened every so often, their sluggish movements of prodding and pushing increased their sensitivity to unbearable levels of arousal. It was desperately teasing, but also piled up their want, and with that their pace became a lot more hectic as they got carried away by pleasure.

In all the shaking and jolting, Eren was so distracted with moaning aggressively that he forgot everything about their roleplay plans, but his body obeyed Levi so flawlessly that it certainly made the man the “boss in bed.”

For Eren that had been the sweetest Easter of his life.

As he thought back to it, he wished all their fun would never end, but the days were passing by so quickly. And yet nothing could stop him from being the happiest student in the whole wide world as he laid on his stomach, hugging a pillow to his chest, his back bare and revealing some bruises and kiss marks.

And Levi’s back was nearly the same; Eren counted the traces he had left on him as he took in Levi’s sleeping form. Out of a tempting impulse he reached over, suppressing a snort, and slammed his hand down on Levi’s butt. The slap was louder than expected, and Eren had to laugh right then as he watched Levi immediately shoot up.

But there was no confusion on his face; instead he instantly counterattacked, rolling over onto Eren to hold him down mercilessly. Eren screamed and laughed in his moment of shock until Levi without further hesitation shoved his morning wood inside him - as a form of payback.

That Eren should’ve seen coming, and he gasped in realization. “No!! Ahhh-ahah! Professor, stop!”

Eren squirmed helplessly beneath Levi, starting to whine apologetically while small breathy laughs still escaped him. “Ah-ow! Ow-hoho! Levi, stop-ugh!”

“I don’t believe that,” Levi growled groggily, making sure Eren stayed confined underneath his weight.

“I wasn’t ready,” Eren squeaked in protest.

“Ready? Your ass should’ve adjusted to my size in the last three months and if that didn't do it, those two weeks undoubtedly did,” Levi leaned in closely to grumble angrily in Eren’s ear.

Slightly intimidated and also turned on, Eren let out an innocent whine: “You’re still being too rough.”

At that a loud grunt of frustration left Levi’s throat, and he pulled out to fall back into bed. Eren couldn’t _always_ act willing after all, or perhaps he just liked the idea of getting fucked by Levi against his will for once.

“Dammit, why’d you wake me?”

“Sorry, baby. Your butt was sticking out from the covers and…” Eren stopped there, voice still muffled from where Levi had pressed him into the pillows. “And also… today is our last day.”

Those were the last words Levi clearly remembered before everything from that day became a blur in his memory. Eren had gone completely crazy and had made them fuck all over the place, in strenuous positions, again and again like each time would be their last. No matter if it was against walls, random furniture or on the hard floor, and even in the bathtub when they were supposed to be getting cleaned up after all that mess.

It was no wonder Levi’s hips were aching by the end of it. It was the first day of school and his back still hurt. He tried to suck it up as best as he could, and prayed to Satan no one would notice he was walking slightly off. It was just that he swayed a bit and his legs felt stiff, so hopefully everyone would be stupid enough to assume he was simply getting old. At this point Levi didn’t even care anymore how old they thought he was.

The bigger problem was that he wasn’t the only one. That both he and Eren were waddling like idiots was too damn suspicious.

When Eren walked into his classroom as one of the early students, he gave Levi a look of understanding and sent him a brief mind message.

_I know what you’re going through. I’m so sensitive that I can still feel your tongue on my ass._

Levi raised his head slightly, the look of suffering remaining on his face as he replied silently. _That would explain why I **can’t** feel my tongue. Mind letting me check later on?_

Eren would’ve laughed at the flirty indication, had they both not been in severe after-sex pain.

But Levi was already lowering his gaze again sternly. _Alright, seriously now. Let’s rip ourselves together. You promised you would when we’re in class._

Eren quickly gave an obedient nod, not wanting to cause problems for Levi again. That one time had been bad enough. And he was quiet for most of the lesson, probably because he was also tired since it was the first day of school. As expected their holidays had passed way too fast. Eren just wanted to close his eyes and keep dreaming as if they had never ended.

He was shaken awake when Mikasa leaned against him with her killer weight that – in Eren's opinion - was quite abnormal for an omega.

“He looks more irritated than usual,” she mumbled gravely.

And suddenly Armin squeezed himself to Eren from the other side. “That’s what bothers you? Isn’t the way he’s walking a bit more concerning?”

“What?” Eren interrupted quickly, he did not want Mikasa and Armin getting any ideas. “No, he just looks… not happy that lessons started again so soon. He’s just tired - like us.”

But as Eren looked down to where Levi stood behind his desk – even though the Professor had made sure to stay seated for the majority of the lesson – Eren realized he had a hip cocked as if to lessen pressure on one side to then limp over to the other every now and then. And even when Levi just stood there, his form was a bit crooked to the side. His usual military stance was gone.

“He’s moving like he has sand in his underwear,” Mikasa corrected Eren in a dead voice.

“Oh,… that? Maybe he had an accident with his broom,” Eren spoke hesitantly, shrugging before hastily changing his strategy. “How should I know? I was busy studying the whole time. I barely left the dormitories. And I had to look after Ashka, his wing is all better by the way.”

When the trio suddenly caught Professor Ackermann’s cold eyes staring at them, all three of them quieted immediately and looked back down at their notes. After that Levi didn’t leave them out of his sight again, almost in an accusing manner. It had something to do with him knowing Armin and Mikasa always tried squeezing information about _him_ out of Eren.

At least keeping a firm eye on them intervened that, which was a relief to Eren, but of course Levi wasn’t present in all their other lessons. That in mind, Eren had somehow semi-successfully dodged any further pushes throughout the day by doing his best to act focused on their subjects.

It must’ve been somewhat effective, because once classes were over, Mikasa and Armin parted ways with Eren. Apparently Mikasa had Quidditch training to do, and Armin wanted to organize himself to prepare for study sessions before the O.W.L exams.  
Eren was surprised that they were leaving him so suddenly and without complaining this time, but perhaps they really did have work to do to get back into school after the two weeks break. And Eren honestly didn’t want to cause unnecessary tension by questioning it.

Either way he was glad, straightaway wanting to use his chance to be alone with Levi and check on his adorable little Alba and Abra.

Like that he wandered off happily, not a single doubt in his mind and unthinking of any storms that could be heading his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > ####  [My Instagram @levi.and.his.bae: It’s full of my fanarts! Feel free to stop by!](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=1&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiu6-f4kIbgAhXQaVAKHVQ_CBQQFjAAegQIAhAB&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.instagram.com%2Flevi.and.his.bae%2F&usg=AOvVaw036LtYNDgt5zOklb4zEAQm)


	12. Little Storms

Eren felt his heart beginning to pound with fear, his arms tightening around himself and his notebook. He stood in the hallway, completely perplexed as he stared at the person walking towards him. It was Levi. At least it looked exactly like it was Levi, although with a slightly stupider look on his face. Every aspect about the man was clearly Levi, except for his scent.

And that gave Eren a massive shock, because - no matter how or why - this couldn’t be his mate. After swallowing the lump in his throat, Eren decided to try and act natural. Forcefully composing himself, he nodded and greeted the “stranger.” The closer Eren got, the more he realized that Levi's scent was absolutely nowhere to be found. By then Eren knew, someone had to be playing with him.

Normally when an alpha and omega mated, they became a lot more aware of the scent of their counterpart as their partner also created scent clouds to attract or communicate. This only worked between mates. Eren usually picked up on Levi's scent before the man was even within his line of sight. Others' scents were only perceptable when they stood very close or specifically wanted to attract a potential partner with pheromones. That was rarely the case, so for Eren, this Levi had no scent.

And that meant this was not Levi, not his mate.

Eren tried to walk away from the fake as fast as was possible without making it look like he was fleeing, and his thoughts raced as he tried to somehow explain this whole thing to himself. Had someone used the polyjuice potion perhaps? Because even Levi’s voice was accurate as he spoke.

“Eren… where are you headed off to?”

The boy froze up. He was on his way to Levi's study. Whoever this person was, they wanted to find out what Eren would answer Levi in such a situation. They had to know something.

And suddenly Eren sensed bullshit. The only ones who were being suspicious of him enough to try and test him like this were Mikasa and Armin. Armin was also one of the few who could get their hands on or successfully brew a polyjuice potion. There Eren slowly turned around to look at this "Levi" once more.

“What is this?” he snapped defensively.

“Eren,” Mikasa’s voice came from the shadows, and Eren jerked in surprise.

The girl stepped up from behind the pillars of the outer courtyard, Armin following, but staying slightly hidden behind her with guilt in his posture.

Eren's eyes widened, jaws clenching.

“That is Jean…" Mikasa motioned towards their obviously fake Levi, and Eren was about to burst into a scream, ready to verbally attack them when Mikasa cut him off: "But we’ve collected the evidence we wanted. I found a hair on your uniform which we used to make our potion and well, you see the results yourself. Professor Ackermann's hair on your coat? Then the fact that your owls have been together, and that you instantly recognized that this is not the Professor, must mean… you’ve mated with him. On top of it, Jean has told us, lately he’s no longer been feeling drawn to you. That would only be possible had you been marked by an alpha. You’ve spent the entire Easter holidays here, and now the Professor is walking strangely. I think it's obvious that _you_ owe us an explanation.”

Eren's angry tears were already building. He had never hated Mikasa and Armin so much in his life, and what was fucking Jean doing here?! This was none of their business, and they had pulled the horseface into it, too.

Just the other day Eren had entrusted to them that Ashka had been “courted” by Professor Ackermann’s owl. Of course Eren had played dumb and said he hadn’t noticed anything, as Nightfrost must’ve caught hold of his innocent little Ashka while he was flying about outside, carrying a message for Eren. But that was perfectly believable, it wasn’t impossible, birds mated when _they_ wanted and without asking. Yet now Eren regretted having told his friends about the chicks.

So this was what they had been up to. Eren quickly caught on that they had lied the last few days when they had gone off to quidditch training or study groups, it was all a lie. They had most definitely been plotting this.

"Eren," Armin spoke quietly. "This is for your own sake, whatever you and the Professor are doing... you should really stop."

"Shut up!!" Eren shouted. "You don't know anything!"

"And our evidence? How careless could you be, Eren?" Mikasa's expression darkened in an odd mix of worry and disappointment.

“When you speak of evidence,” this time it was Levi’s voice speaking, the real Levi, and Eren jumped when the alpha came up from behind him so unexpectedly. “Do you mean the type of evidence like witnessing your students using a forbidden spell to impersonate a teacher?”

Mikasa glared, and she was about to snap something threatening before Levi interrupted her.

“I’ll let you off easy this once.”

He pulled up his wand and with a brief, precise flick gave Jean back his original form. Then, with a mere whisper from Levi, Mikasa, Armin and Jean all started walking off mechanically, completely enchanted. They passed Eren and Levi, and greeted the Professor as though nothing had ever happened. Eren only stared in confusion until Levi gave his lower back a push to have the boy follow his friends.

“Go on, Jäger, or do you need something?”

After a few seconds it struck Eren. Levi had obliviated them. Quick and painless, and without any effort. Eren guessed they still weren't any match for his alpha, and he was filled with relief and pride as he hurried after his classmates. There was still a foul feeling spreading in his gut after witnessing this. He seriously couldn't trust his own friends anymore, that much became clear to Eren.

“So you had no idea your friends were on to you?” Levi's voice was a smooth drone, still trying to pacify Eren since the boy seemed incredibly riled up.

Evening had come and the two secret lovers had retreated to their realm of safety.

“Oi, it’s Mikasa we’re talking about here. She’s cunning and one of your best students. And an Ackermann. Also it’s your fault for limping like a hurt animal, you giant baby!”

“Oh, she had plenty more ‘evidence’ than that,” Levi pointed out, clicking his tongue in slight frustration.

Eren dropped his head, hunching over. Armin would've never done this on his own, surely it had been Mikasa's idea. But that didn't help Eren any. He let himself crash into the backrest as Levi took a sip from his tea, staring out the windows in deep thought. Suddenly he turned back to Eren, almost startling him.

“You’re using the summer break properly to distract those little spies you call friends, you hear me? I don’t want you writing letters to me, crying about missing me, or acting depressed around Mikasa and Armin. You will spend time with them, be your usual self and make sure nothing about you is suspicious in the least.”

Eren’s face fell in surprise, his lips falling limp in a desperate pout. “What?.. Two months, Levi-“

“Enough time to clear us of suspicions. _If_ you act natural that is. You will spend every free second with them, no spacing out with lovesick longing in those eyes. You are much too easy to read. And if you must…” Levi lowered his head to send Eren an intense look of warning, “do something to satisfy your urges, do so at night and in a place where no one can hear you. Just do not call my name.”

With that Levi looked away again, bringing his cup to his lips.

“How can you be so… calm about this? You do realize what you’re asking? Two months, that’s crazy. What bonded omega doesn’t see his alpha for two months?”

“Well, you should’ve thought about that before you seduced your teacher. What were you expecting?”

“I don’t know, for you to have some plan up your sleeve to come kidnap me with a dragon every other night?”

“A dragon? Why not something even more conspicuous?”

“An invisible dragon then! Don’t act like you can’t figure something out!”

“You’re such a child,” Levi huffed in annoyance. “Listen, I’m not looking forward to this summer any more than you… For the record-“

“Oh, really? I seriously couldn’t tell with the way you’re acting all… cold and unconcerned, like you couldn't care less about me.”

Levi stared at Eren unmoved for a moment, giving a small nod as his lips straightened into a tight line. The way he was still leaned back in his armchair with that stern gaze focused on Eren made the silence seem almost dangerous. Obviously Levi had taken offense in that.

“Alright,” he mumbled hoarsely. “You can’t tell, so let me help your perceptions a bit. I am _very_ concerned… that you’ll blow our cover in these two months, because you’ll do something stupid. And I can't lose you.”

“I’ll do something stupid? What about you? Won’t you do something stupid, or is it just me?”

“The stupidest thing I could do, would be to scream for you so loud while jacking it that it reaches even Erwin’s thick, snoring skull in the middle of the night. And no, that's not going to happen.”

“Tch, you’ve been making requests as well, so I want you not to jack it to me! It’s like you’re betraying me with yourself!”

Eren stubbornly pulled his legs up onto the sofa he was occupying, and turned away from Levi who remained stone-faced. The man's perfected nonchalance stressed Eren, he knew he was just an immature brat in comparison.

“You can’t know all this,” he finally huffed. “Don’t act like you know everything before its even happened. What if you’re the one who tries to sneak into my room, because you can’t take it anymore?”

At that Levi merely crossed his legs, with that motion revealing his right ankle to Eren. The sound of metal rattling led Eren’s stare to Levi’s foot, and his jaw dropped when he saw a thick shackle of sorts, surrounded by a magical aura. Levi purposely bounced his leg a bit to let it jingle.

“I will chain myself to my desk before it comes to that. Try me… I'm not you. I’m taking precautions already.”

Levi was dead serious - he was dead serious about this!

“Ok, now you’re freaking me out,” Eren grumbled accusingly. “You’re insane.”

Levi tilted his head obviously, expression empty. “Yes… I am.”

“Well, go-… choke on my buttplug during summer or something,” Eren hissed as he got up to start pacing around. “Telling me _I’ll_ be doing stupid things when _you’re_ the one who’s planning on locking himself into solitary confinement!”

Levi snorted humorlessly. “It’s either that, or we get caught. Can you guess which I prefer?”

“You have an unhealthy obsession, Professor,” Eren whispered, slowly turning to walk back towards Levi.

He plopped down into the man’s lap demonstratively, taking Levi’s cup from where he held it on the armrest and placed it on the coffee stand next to them.

“I’ve changed my mind. I’m going to _make_ you miss me… so much.”

Eren shook his head just by the thought of what he would do to Levi. It was almost cruel, but not cruel enough. And yet Levi was still so relaxed in his comfy chair, staring up at Eren expressionlessly, like a naïve lamb that didn’t know what to expect from the hawk nosediving its way.

But then Levi said something in that soft voice, something unexpected that made Eren’s heart melt away instantly.

“I already miss you every day just thinking…”

Eren’s hand was then enclosed by gentle fingers and pulled to Levi’s lips so he could kiss it.

Eren watched the slow movements of Levi's lips against his skin, but he couldn't bear it for long. He whined unhappily, shoving his forehead against Levi’s.

“Dammit.”

It wasn’t fair. And on top of it Levi made it so hard for Eren to hate him, even if Eren found reasons to.

“You really… make me so angry,” he growled quietly.

Levi let out a fake gasp, hand rushing to his heart as if he’d been shot, but he quickly returned to his normal self.

“No. This situation is causing your anger,” he corrected confidently, “The fact that we will be separated against our will while we’re completely unprepared for such a long period of time keeping us apart.”

Levi paused to look at Eren like he had to remember every little detail about that gorgeous face. “But… once you graduate, I will make you mine completely, and I will never, ever,” Levi grumbled the last part strictly, _”Ever_ leave your side again… I’m going to be really annoying, and clingy, and stick to you until you’re fed up with me. And then I’ll make you fall in love with me more every time before you can try to move on.”

“So basically I can’t get fed up with you at all?” Eren tried to laugh, but surprisingly there were tears on his face already. “Paradox, isn’t it?... Man. You must really love me,” he sighed shakily, too happy to even think straight.

"Yes," Levi mumbled deeply while serenely taking in Eren's face.

And then Eren could feel it, too. As he gazed back at Levi's dark, protective eyes he was already starting to miss him so much. How would he survive without his beloved alpha for so long? Eren didn't even want to think about it.

"I love you, too," Eren whispered.

"I know." Levi's hands wandered up Eren's sides lovingly and pulled him in for kisses.

Eren had been extremely upset with his friends for what they had done, yet Levi had talked him out of doing anything rash, because they wouldn't be able to remember anything of what they did anyways, and Levi wanted to keep it that way. So Eren had to accept that he'd be stuck with this uncomfortable feeling of anger while having to act like everything was perfectly normal. It was better that way.

However, when he saw Jean the next morning, Eren took the first chance he got to storm up to the Gryffindor like the devil himself.

"I just wanted to make sure you know, Jean!" he shouted without restraint. "I’d rather get raped by a centaur’s horse dick than be with you! So stay out of my life!!"

It was just a warning, in case Jean would ever consider doing Mikasa a crazy favor like the last. This should be a reminder that Eren had indeed warned him to mind his own business.

Jean, of course, could only stare in shock as Eren immediately stomped off again. "But… I didn’t do anything…"

For a moment he looked around helplessly as quiet laughter spread through the main hall, the other students trying not to stare at Jean. Even if Jean had no idea what was going on, at least that outburst had helped Eren get out some pent up rage, and it wasn't much different from his usual conversations with Jean, so it definitely wasn't suspicious.

Even Jean had forgotten about it once breakfast was served 10 minutes later. Eren's behavior hadn't been completely out of the norm, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > ####  [My Instagram @levi.and.his.bae: It’s full of my fanarts! Feel free to stop by!](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=1&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiu6-f4kIbgAhXQaVAKHVQ_CBQQFjAAegQIAhAB&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.instagram.com%2Flevi.and.his.bae%2F&usg=AOvVaw036LtYNDgt5zOklb4zEAQm)


	13. Why Not Just Kiss Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > ####  [My Instagram @levi.and.his.bae: It’s full of my fanarts! Feel free to stop by!](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=1&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiu6-f4kIbgAhXQaVAKHVQ_CBQQFjAAegQIAhAB&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.instagram.com%2Flevi.and.his.bae%2F&usg=AOvVaw036LtYNDgt5zOklb4zEAQm)

Eren sat atop one of the tall towers surrounding the Quidditch field. His silver, green scarf kept him snug and cozy, and he basked in its warmth while a cold wind whipped through his hair. The field still looked empty since team Gryffindor was only just assembling at the bottom as they waited for their trainer to arrive.  
Eren waved at Mikasa eagerly once he spotted her. He was really excited to watch her train again. He hadn't been able to do so in a while. Eren had wished to join Quidditch not long ago but, then again, having more time for Levi had priority. Levi was currently busy as far as Eren knew, and so he had decided to visit Mikasa during training. He still loved the sport very much, and he admired Mikasa's talent. Hardly anything was more entertaining than watching her kick ass.

She saluted Eren, causing a wide grin to spread across his face. When someone stepped up in front of the group of Gryffindors, they fell silent. Eren's smile disappeared. Professor Ackermann had appeared on the field, dressed in a black cloak and black leather protectors that tightly hugged his shins and forearms, and in his hand he held a dark wood broom, befitting his attire. Eren's eyes widened slightly. Levi hadn't told him he'd be substituting for Professor Zacharias.

He briefly explained to the students that Hanji, their first substitute, had other matters to attend to, and so he'd be substituting for both Mike and her. Eren clasped his hands over his mouth, unable to grasp his luck. He'd get to see Levi in action. Upon that the man already began shouting instructions as the players rose into the air on their brooms. Levi did a sharp turn to face away from them before he flew off, speeding into drastic maneuvers to demonstrate a complex parkour the students would have to follow.

Eren was sure he was the luckiest boy in the world, because as soon as Levi's broom rocketed into the air, the alpha went straight into god-mode. Had Eren known Levi was such a badass on a broom, he would've killed to see such a performance much sooner, but Levi had never mentioned to Eren that he played Quidditch. Of course, Eren had never asked.

He had come to watch Mikasa, yet now he sat frozen in place with his mouth open wide as he struggled to keep an eye on the ruffling, dark shadow that shot across the sky at the speed of light. It was stunning, so that Eren began wiggling left and right automatically.

Red capes spread out into the air behind Levi, but they could barely keep up with him. Even Mikasa was having a hard time and she was by far the best in her team. And Eren was pretty sure Levi had said this was meant to be a simple warm-up exercise.  
Suddenly, a gust of wind swept over Eren and he flinched as the Professor came flying in to run along the outside wall of the Slytherin booth Eren was seated in. Once Eren had recovered from his surprise, he gripped the front edge to bend over the balcony in hopes of catching a glimpse of Levi, but he had already moved on to the next tower, racing along the walls like they were stepping stones. It was a method used for losing a tail - that was what it looked like until Levi suddenly slowed down.

His head spun back in search of the team that was supposed to be following him. He was making that disapproving face – Eren was certain of it - when Levi then let himself tip over upside down. His speed decreased as well. He was not very pleased with Mikasa's team, Eren could tell as much.

The students followed suit to still try and master the little death parkour, whilst Levi was already off spinning around in looping maneuvers, something very efficient for confusing opponents if one had the upper hand over their orientation and didn't cough chunks from it. Levi seemed to have that control, and his graceful, piercing dance ended as he came to an abrupt stop in midair.

The members of the team rushed to him when they realized the exercise was apparently being put on hold.

"If you're smart, Team Gryffindor," Levi's gaze floated over their formation calmly. "You'll make her your team captain."

And the Professor's arm reached out towards Mikasa.

"What? She's already our seeker," Jean spoke up as he leaned comfortably onto the high end of his broom. He was the current Captain, after all.

"All the better," Levi mumbled sternly.

"That's no fair!" Naruto's voice pitched, the blond stretching forward on his broomstick and nearly making himself go somersaulting. "It said newcomers can't become team captain! And even if, I'm planning on becoming team captain, too! She'll have to beat me first!"

"Captain? You? Sure. And let me guess - hokage, too?"

"Hoka-what now?" Naruto went silent, and Eren heard an angry "tch" from Sasuke, who sat behind him in the Slytherin booth.

He was, of course, there to watch his precious boyfriend train, or rather to make sure nobody touched or hurt Naruto. Eren admired his commitment. For a moment he was right back to his wishful thinking, wishing Levi could act that protective with him, but people would immediately be creeped out. Sasuke and Naruto's relationship was just exactly what Eren wanted with Levi; he couldn't help but feel jealous.

"Anyways," Naruto grumbled. "You're head of house Slytherin, Professor Ackermann. How do we know we can trust you?"

"That's strange coming from you, Naruto. Isn't your lover boy a Slytherin, too? Now, as a teacher, I shouldn't be biased. Although I'll say team Slytherin is at a clear advantage if you don't consider my advice." That said, Levi's eyes fell back on Mikasa.

He was right obviously, not to mention Sasuke was Captain of team Slytherin, which made them very dangerous. Eren had no idea how he and Naruto didn't throttle each other on the field or in bed, or perhaps they did and were just into that. Eren shivered.

His attention fell back on Levi, and he then started bouncing his legs impatiently as he waited for something to happen. He wanted to see Levi tearing up the field with his speed again, ripping through the air. Eren imagined himself on that broom with him, clinging to Levi’s back tightly as he took them for a rough and wild freefall-ride. Nothing could feel cooler, Eren thought. Unrestrained and unstoppable, that was what Eren felt like with Levi, and that was what he wanted. Not just a fantasy of an adventure-hungry boy.

Eren really, really had to tell Levi to take him for a flight soon. One like now and not the boring, albeit romantic, flights they had taken over the Black Lake during the holidays. Just imagining that, Eren wanted to scream in excitement as he stared up at the Professor expectantly. Unfortunately, for the remainder of the time Levi mostly stayed floating in the air to supervise the formations.  
Jean really wasn't as bad a team captain as he was bad at everything else - in Eren's opinion. Still, to him, Mikasa would always be better suited for it. Perhaps even that crazy kid, Naruto. He was a whirlwind of energy which was at least a good trait for Quidditch.

As soon as the whole thing was over, Eren quickly went to meet Mikasa. He had to tell her how great she had done despite what the Professor had demanded of them. The entire team had been caught off guard and seemed surprised over Levi’s methods. Eren actually wanted to run to him, to their room, confront the alpha for not having told him about the whole Quidditch substitute thing and then maybe praise him. _A lot._ Praise his raw power, his hellfire speed.

All that talent Levi had been hiding. Eren was going crazy with excitement, he wanted to find out everything behind the mystery that was Levi Ackermann. It would've been horrible of Eren to just disappear on Mikasa, but she didn't stop him for long, since she was always in a rush to get under the shower after training.

And Eren let out a loud sigh of relief as he basically fell in by the door to their room. "You didn't tell me-"

"I'm the substitute for the Quidditch supervisor when Hanji can't take over for Mike," Levi interrupted, already heading towards Eren. "Now I told you."

"But you... that was just- The way you flew, like some professional god!"

Eren threw his arms up as if to demonstrate how awe-inspiring Levi's performance had been. Levi just shook his head and put his hands around Eren, running them down Eren's back until he reached his hips.

"Did I never tell you? I was Slytherin's seeker back when I was a student. We had several Slytherwins every year and were announced SlytherKings each time. I won every cup there was…”

"Why am I not surprised?" Eren laughed, grinning up to his eyes as he leaned into Levi's touch. "I'm so glad my puns are finally rubbing off on you though!"

"Those weren't puns, those are facts. We proudly called it that."

"Yeah, you _used_ to call it that. I haven't heard a single Slytherin say that nowadays.”

“You can ask Erwin. He and Mike practically started hating me for it. I basically ruined their entire school life. They were two classes above me, yet by the time they finally got to join the Quidditch teams, along comes this first grader and steals every victory they could’ve had.”

“Oh yes,” Eren purred. “Seeing you be so fierce and dominant, with actual ambition for a sport, made me pouncey."

Eren practically pushed Levi towards the bed, surprising him a bit. Levi could do nothing but blink when Eren shoved at him. Eren had meant what he’d said; he wanted to pounce on Levi.

“Professor, make me suck your dick!” he pleaded, though it sounded more like a demand as he let himself fall to his knees, face first into Levi’s crotch.

Levi grunted in shock and some pain, forced to hunch over from the impact. And yet his reflexes caught Eren safely to prevent him from crashing into the floor.

“Dammit, Eren, what-… Get up.” Levi pulled him upright by his wrists once he had removed Eren’s head from his lap.

“Wrong approach?” Eren shrunk in on himself apologetically.

“Wrong everything.” Levi frowned, his voice strict. “You nearly head-butted my dick there.”

Immediately a snigger burst from Eren’s lips. “S-sorry… I should let you decide. Do you want me to give you head… or my butt?”

Levi turned slowly, brows rising. It was getting harder and harder for him not to laugh at Eren’s puns.

“I need practice!” Eren insisted, snapping Levi back into the seriousness of the situation.

For whatever reason, Eren acted as if it was some obligation. Like he had signed up for some dick-sucking-duty.

“I realized I haven’t pleasured you with my mouth properly in-” he paused, staring at Levi in disbelief. “Did I actually ever give you a blowjob?”

“No, but that’s not important.” Levi cupped Eren’s face so the boy would focus on him. “There’s more than just sex, Eren.”

“You have to show me right now! What you like, what you don’t like… h-how you like it! I want to be able to perfectly please you before we do anything like sounding.”

“Ah. So that’s what this is about,” Levi murmured serenely. “But what are you in such a rush for?”

Eren made a noise of impatience, urging Levi further towards the bed again. “Sit, now. Or do you prefer standing?” Suddenly his voice once more warped into a seductive drone.

It was starting to amuse Levi somehow.

“Easy. I like us to take our time. Especially if you’re planning on putting my rather… vulnerable parts anywhere near your teeth.”

Levi had barely finished the sentence when his legs bumped into the bed, knocking him off his balance.

“Are you saying you’re afraid I’ll bite you?” Eren looked down at Levi with a rather offended expression. “Do you think I’m that stupid or do you simply not trust me?”

“Now, now. That can happen to anyone, Eren, no matter how experienced they are with cock in their mouth. If you, without thinking, overexert your jaw, all it takes is for you to get a cramp or gag. And I don’t want to cause you pain either.”

Eren stopped at that, his eyes narrowing skeptically. He wore a very innocent, worried look as he wondered. Would it really hurt him?

“But I want-“

“I’m just saying we’ll need to take it slow. You can’t simply fall to your knees and dig in… Maybe once you’ve learned what to do.”

That made Eren huff in amusement – he did want to surprise-attack Levi like that sooner or later.

Levi took his hands. “For now, why don’t you kiss me? Deeply. Even if it’s not the practice you’re probably hoping for, it’s one way to please me with your mouth - I love your kisses more than anything.”

That worked in swaying Eren some, not fully, however. He was aware of what Levi was doing.

“You’re trying to lure me with something else, changing my mind by changing the subject.”

“Getting you to change your mind is like trying to eat soup with a fork,” Levi lowered his gaze to the ground almost like in surrender as he spoke, because that was just an unchangeable fact and he wasn’t even going to attempt to fight it. But he also wasn’t bothered by it, he admired Eren’s determination, and he certainly wasn’t scolding him.

Eren didn’t take it as an insult either, still craving Levi. “But I want-“

“I know what you want, doll, but like you said, you’ve never done this before. So I’m a bit concerned about my size.”

“Don’t be,” Eren begged, climbing into Levi’s lap. “You know that spell, where something looks small from the outside, but then it’s much bigger on the inside and you can fit a lot more in?”

Eren’s mind was already so fogged up with arousal that he couldn’t even remember its name.

“Lords, that won’t work on your mouth like that, Eren.” Levi snorted in disbelief.

“Worth a shot,” Eren giggled.

“But you know what we could do instead?” Levi’s eyes widened eagerly as if he’d just had the best idea ever.

“Again?” Eren sighed knowingly, but he was by no means unwilling as Levi quickly retreated to the headboard, pulling him along.

“Yes,” Levi hissed triumphantly, “But you’ll need to treat me like the prisoner of Ass-kaban, alright?”

Eren had to suppress a chuckle, his voice breathy. “Really? Another roleplay where you completely strip yourself of your dignity?”

Levi tilted his head almost pleadingly with an incredibly pouty frown. “Only for you.”

This time Eren laughed and he whipped out chains from the tip of his wand, letting them materialize into the wall behind the bed.

Just by the sight, Levi began to growl in arousal: “Oh yes, chain me up, babe! I'm all yours.”

“You!” Eren just pushed him against the headboard, knowing the pillows cushioned the impact. “Horny, kinky old man!”

“Fuck, yes, be rough,” Levi purred deeply, only to further provoke Eren with his ‘indecent’ behavior.

Seeing the boy flustered was nearly as fun as having him take control.

“Shut up,” Eren wanted to command, but there was still angry amusement in his voice as he dove in to slam his lips against Levi’s.

Meanwhile Levi felt the cold metal of shackles binding his wrists and tugging them up over his head, and with that apparently Levi was in his element, fully absorbed in their little game. He found a lot of pleasure in having Eren take over him, which Eren couldn’t quite understand yet, but he did like the thrill of being in charge. He definitely wasn’t complaining.

For Levi it had a bit more meaning than just sexual relief though. At least he didn’t feel like he was overpowering Eren when he let him do as he pleased with him. It was a win-win situation. And Eren was possessive and loving and it was all the attention Levi needed.

Eren liked the idea of a sort of pet play, perhaps he even had a bit of a praise kink. He wanted to be the one to please Levi, too. And it wasn’t like they hurt each other, it was entirely harmless compared to the little sketch Eren had once drawn in class. Not long ago they had started making his naughty thoughts a reality, however it contained more love and worshipping than brute dominance and force. So Eren was convinced it was in no way a BDSM thing.

But it did get dirty. A hot bath was a must after their exhausting gymnastics. Eren made it look effortless, but it actually was pretty hard bouncing back and forth, and yanking and pushing himself on that huge cock without collapsing on it like an overstimulated pudding. He always needed bath time to recover.

He was still extremely sensitive as they sat in the tub, hugging tightly. He mewled as though he were in pain when Levi’s fingers rubbed over his entrance to clean out whatever residue of slick and semen there was.

“Levi!” Eren whined, his back arching jerkily, but there was no escape since Levi was in the way. “That tickles.”

“Hold still,” the alpha soothed, placing kisses along Eren’s neck when the boy tried to flinch away.

He tried to climb closer in Levi’s embrace, still whimpering at the vibrations every touch caused. “Please!”

“Sorry, sorry. I’m done.”

Levi brought Eren down into his lap again so he could relax. He was all cleaned up. Levi always had those urges to clean whatever he dirtied or else he’d feel guilty. Eren knew that, but he was tired and sore, so he had every right to complain now and have his lover pamper him - which Levi did a wonderful job at.

Once out of the water they both dried each other off, their first instinct being to wrap one another in towels and make sure the other was dry and warm. Levi observed Eren’s body carefully and in deep concentration, like he was the most delicate thing in the world, and once he was sure most of Eren was dry, he threw the towel over Eren’s head to rub his hair dry.

Eren giggled as he was almost blinded by the towel while flossing his own over Levi’s lower back, left and right. The Professor slowed down his movements when he noticed it, and he stared into Eren’s face questioningly. A smile began forming on Levi’s lips, and they both started chuckling.

“What are you doing?” Levi huffed. “My ass is already dry.”

Eren’s sniggering turned into breathy laughs, and he sent Levi a naughty grin. “Who knows? I want to make sure.”

“You want to make sure? Maybe you should make sure _your_ ass isn’t still wet for me?”

Eren gasped dramatically. “You better watch yourself.”

It made even Levi smirk.

It was a Friday evening, which meant Eren could spend a carefree night with Levi. There was nothing better than drinking his hot chocolate with his beloved alpha and then waking up with him in the morning. A weekend for them alone, he hoped.

He began to realize that time was becoming more and more precious to him, the closer their summer vacation came. And thanks to the stress and nervousness the oncoming finals were causing Eren, a good night’s sleep was far from what he got.

It was still dark when Levi woke up to Eren screaming hysterically in his sleep. He was in tears and gasping for air, completely panicked. But for some reason he had fallen into a fetal position, and wasn’t even moving. No kicks, no attempts at punches, he just clutched the blankets to his chest desperately as he wept so someone would hear and come to help.

It was just a nightmare, but Eren’s wails had sounded serious. Enough to alarm Levi to a severe extent, and normally he was not easily shocked.

Blinded from sleep, and shaking with shock, Levi scrambled for his wand to let it light the candles around the room before he dug up the crying bundle beside him.

“Eren, wake up,” Levi croaked, his voice almost giving out.

He could only try to shake Eren as gently as possible to somehow rip him from his nightmare. Eren as if on instinct gripped Levi’s blouse, letting out several heart twisting squeaks of pain until finally his eyes opened. He stared at Levi, totally spooked and still crying.

“Eren,” Levi attempted to speak again, hoping he could calm himself enough to find words.

His pulse was still racing like it was going to blow his head off his neck, but at least Eren was awake.

“Eren, you’re all right,” he huffed as he caught his breath.

The boy seemed confused and hurt, and he immediately tried to hold on to Levi, pulling him closer by his collar. His pained sounds were forced to die down when his body instead began gasping for air.

“You-“ he barely choked out the word.

“Hey, you’re safe,” Levi repeated to reassure him.

“What?” Eren whined, somewhat inaudible.

“Easy, easy… It was a nightmare.”

Levi’s shaking began to cease and he brushed his hand over Eren’s hair, wiping at the boy’s sweaty forehead. Whatever nightmare that had been, it had scared Eren, and even caused him to overheat and cry. Levi did not like it.

“No,” Eren’s voice was a near whistle, but he had no control over that anymore. “That wasn’t just a nightmare. I- I was writing my finals and I wasn’t even finished studying! I didn’t know anything and the… papers were so blank and then they turned into howlers and shouted at me, saying I’d get kicked from school because I failed!”

“Eren, Eren, calm down. None of that is real,” Levi told him, carefully bringing him into an upright position so he could breathe properly.

“But you… they wouldn’t let me back into school after that. I couldn’t write down a single thing, and when I tried to come to you for help, you said if I’m such a failure at school, I’m not worth your time.”

As if Levi had actually done that to him, Eren coughed out another tragic cat-wail, even letting his head fall back like a helpless child. After that he finally quieted, swallowing heavily as he looked back at Levi for answers.

The Professor shook his head in denial. “It was nothing but a nightmare, because that could never happen in reality, you hear me? I’m right here… And you’re still among the top 5 in your class. Even if you messed up these finals, that wouldn’t hurt your grades all too much. Agreed?”

Eren sighed, looking down into his lap sadly as he thought over what Levi had said. He leaned further against him so Levi could hold him, protect him.

“But… you do always want me to have good grades, right?”

“I want the best for you, yes. I don’t want to be the one responsible for your grades dropping, but I don’t care if you’re top of the class or at the very bottom. That’s got nothing to do with my affection for you.”

That had to be true, Eren confirmed with a weak hum. Otherwise Levi would’ve been banging Armin or Mikasa right now instead of him. Though Mikasa was somehow related to him, Eren remembered.

“You know,” Levi whispered, slowly directing Eren’s attention back to him. “…You have your mother’s eyes.”

Eren barely had the energy to think of some judgmental remark, but that sounded so familiar to him, he just couldn’t keep his thoughts to himself.

“…That’s so cliché.”

“Shush. In your case it’s true at least. Unlike in _some_ other cases!” Levi grumbled, and had there been a camera team filming them, he would have glared straight into the camera to make his point more severe.

“She was a school mate of mine, you know? Already a senior when I came here, though.”

“I guess… She had me pretty early, didn’t she? I don’t know about you, but 18 is too early for me.”

To that Levi said nothing, and Eren didn’t make him. He wiggled a bit to get comfortable with Levi again and forget everything that could potentially freak him out. As he felt a pout tugging on his bottom lip however, he realized it was already too late.

“I bet… I had that nightmare because of that fucking Dock.”

“Nile?” Levi tilted his head to look over Eren’s face, bringing his lips to his skin a few times.

“He’s such an idiot, Levi. Yesterday I totally messed up a short test because of him!”

“Yeah, he… has a poor way with students.” Levi definitely agreed with Eren on that.

“You can pull some strings, right? Tell Erwin to fire him! He’s no use to us as a teacher. More like a... creepy janitor.”

“Actually…” Still slightly angled to the side, Levi’s face hovered close to Eren’s to inspect him carefully. It was like he knew something wasn't right.

As soon as Eren took note of what Levi was doing, he dropped his head against Levi’s neck to hide from his gaze, and hide from this world.

“I’m so scared of this year’s exams…” Eren finally whimpered.

“No. You’ll be fine, doll.” Levi was confident in his words as he tapped Eren’s chin to make him look up.

“Will you fake my marks for me?” Eren asked innocently when his eyes met Levi’s.

“Absolutely not,” Levi huffed in amusement, despite his answer being blunt as always.

He knew Eren had expected as much before he had even asked. Still, Eren tried to win him over with a pout, and for a brief second, Levi could see the cat ears and tail again.

“Actually, Eren… I think it’s something else bothering you. Not exactly the fear of the exams, but of what will happen after they are over. Mh?”

Levi searched Eren’s eyes for any signs, gently grazing his cheek with a finger to wipe at a tear stain.

“I’ve noticed… I haven’t been handling the situation very tactfully. I did a bad job in consoling you when I told you how we’d have to spend the summer vacation. It might just be my fault that the thought of finals and the end of the school year are tormenting you so much. Don’t you think? But I realized that now, and I want to… make you feel better if I can in any way. So if there’s anything you want, tell me.”

Eren’s eyes grew bigger and bigger with every word Levi said, and they sparkled with more tears of disbelief as well. It was because he _had_ been so hurt by the way Levi had handled things, and now there was this wave of relief washing over him, encouraging him to let that pain out finally. He was so grateful that Levi wasn't just some unaware, uncaring and feeless monster about this and actually wanted to fix Eren's broken heart. He really had no idea what to reply. He wanted to cry and have Levi kiss and hug him, but he also didn’t want to unsettle Levi by just bursting out bawling again. Instead, he winced from biting back all other sounds. His chest felt like it was swelling painfully, Eren couldn’t even tell if it was due to happiness or torment anymore, and buried himself against Levi.

After it was clear he wasn’t going to say anything, Levi continued in subtle coos: “First of all… do you want me to make you some chocolate milk to calm you down?”

“No, don’t go away,” Eren begged and locked his arms around Levi’s neck.

Levi chuckled softly and reached behind himself to where his wand lied. With a brief flick towards the fireplace, milk began filling itself into the pot over the flames, and a spoon stirred it around as chocolatey chunks were tossed inside one by one.

“I won’t go anywhere,” Levi promised.

He stayed up with Eren until the sun rose an hour later. They had sat in bed the entire time; Eren leaned back into Levi while he sipped from his cup, Levi’s hands resting on his tummy in silence. However, once it was bright outside, the day had already found the first way to disturb their peaceful cuddling. A bearded owl flapped its wings at their window glass loudly, a message sticking out from underneath its feathery mustache.

“Oh, that’s Eveningrain. I have to get that.”

Levi kissed Eren’s shoulder apologetically and slipped out from behind him, causing a dissatisfied groan to leave Eren’s throat.

“Levi, it’s Saturday morning. You should be tucking me back into bed, tell me there’s no need to get up, and then play the piano for me.”

Levi turned his head back to send Eren a smirk as he walked to the window.

Eren wanted to curse, now that morning was upon them. The first sun rays had instantly brought a distraction with them and taken Levi away from him.

“Wait a minute - Evening-Rain?” Eren stopped, a look of deep concentration forming on his face. “Morningdew… Nightfrost…”

“This is Mike’s owl,” Levi explained while he let the bird land on his arm to bring him inside safely and unroll the parchment it had for him. “Remember, my friends thought it was funny to match their owls’ names with that of mine. Hanji’s - the red eyed one - is called Daylightdrizzle.”

“That’s… not bad at all actually,” Eren mumbled in thought before he rushed forward from where he sat. “If it wasn’t right _now_ of all times!”

“Don’t make a fuss, Eren. I’ll be quick,” Levi spoke calmly, already reading through the contents of the message.

_Hey Levi, just wanted to thank you for taking over quidditch training for me and Hanji. Her new potion managed to help me get a bit better. I would’ve thanked you in person, but lately it’s been hard to sniff you out. Are you hiding?_

“Tch,” Levi knew it was more of a joke than anything, but Mike’s nose never lied and the man trusted his instincts.

The barriers Levi built around the room of requirement didn’t let even the faintest scent escape. After all, he wasn’t Hermione, who’d risk their safety over some cheap perfume.

Then again the absence of Levi’s scent could be suspicious to Mike, and Levi just hoped he’d keep that nose out of his business for now or he’d have to mix an obliviation spell into Hanji’s next werewolf suppressant she brewed for him.

Levi quickly scribbled something onto a blank piece of paper and rolled it up to send Eveningrain off with it.

“What did it say?” Eren asked, being the curious thing he was.

But the Professor really just didn’t want to think about that right now, and he didn’t want Eren to worry about it or worry about them. “Them” was all that mattered; Levi was going to prove that.

“Nothing, just Quidditch stuff.” He shook his head as he sauntered back to Eren slowly.

He took his time, watching Eren’s expression become confused. Levi was patient, thinking of ways to eat the delicious treat waiting on the bed for him. Perhaps he’d start getting rid of his clothes on his way to Eren, surely that would make the boy wet for him, but Levi still had time to decide on what to do.

Either way it was adorable how Eren wasn’t suspecting a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > ####  [My Instagram @levi.and.his.bae: It’s full of my fanarts! Feel free to stop by!](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=1&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiu6-f4kIbgAhXQaVAKHVQ_CBQQFjAAegQIAhAB&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.instagram.com%2Flevi.and.his.bae%2F&usg=AOvVaw036LtYNDgt5zOklb4zEAQm)


	14. Summer-(Heart)-Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > ####  [My Instagram @levi.and.his.bae: It’s full of my fanarts! Feel free to stop by!](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=1&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiu6-f4kIbgAhXQaVAKHVQ_CBQQFjAAegQIAhAB&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.instagram.com%2Flevi.and.his.bae%2F&usg=AOvVaw036LtYNDgt5zOklb4zEAQm)

Eren felt his heart throbbing. With every beat he felt a sting that caused fear in his chest, and tears wobbled at the corners of his eyes, but he bit his lip as he held them back. He fought them, because if he was seen crying like this on the train ride home, Mikasa and Armin would worry. And get ideas, like Levi had said.

Like Levi had said, Eren thought.

It hurt him, thinking of the man and what they were going through. Eren knew he’d be in a _lot_ of pain for the next three months and a lot of fear that was already settling over his head like a dark cloud, raining cold on him. Completely detached, he gazed out the window at the trees and landscapes that passed by until there was nothing left of the familiarity of the Hogwarts woods.

The further the train carried him away, the more Eren wanted to cry, the more he wanted Levi. He couldn’t be without him for that long, not without immense difficulty. Eren needed his presence, his voice and kisses, everything about his alpha that made Eren happy and safe. He needed Levi in order to be complete, and he tried to imagine Levi’s face more and more as if forcefully trying to remember. His touch, his scent, anything.

Three months no Levi. That sounded like a death penalty to Eren and felt like he was being torn apart. He wondered if it was this bad for Levi, but he did not want to think about that. Perhaps Levi was simply stronger. It didn’t matter. Eren just wanted to use every passing second to think about him. Only Levi, and how much he missed him.

“You’ll be fine,” he had whispered to Eren as he had felt the boy starting to tremble in his arms. “You don’t need to be this distraught, it’s not goodbye forever.”

Eren had only pressed his eyes shut, trying to suppress a wince which ended up creating a shockingly pained noise. He had cast away all his anger, and with whatever other thoughts and emotions were left, he had clung to Levi.

“Eren,” Levi had tried to hush him again, but there was no hiding the downheartedness in his voice. “You’ll have fun with your friends… It’s your well-deserved summer vacation. At least cheer up a little.”

And the last thing Eren could remember were the whispered words “I love you” over and over. He hadn’t counted how many times Levi had said it, but until at some point Eren had stopped crying and stopped shaking.

But now that comforting warmth was gone, Levi was gone; Eren was no longer in his strong hug. He would just crumble without his pillar which had held him up, high above what the world called heaven. Now it felt like someone had pushed him over the edge of a cliff and the fall was deep. It wasn’t fair. Out of all the time they had, this was the time Eren wanted to spend with Levi the most.

Yes, it was his vacation and he should enjoy it, but normal couples did that together. Eren didn’t even want to think about it, when he remembered how he’d seen Naruto wrap himself around Sasuke’s arm and they had hurried off towards the end of the train where they’d have some privacy. The blond was going to spend the entire 3 months at the Uchiha manor, like almost every year. Eren could only wish it was that easy for him and Levi. Where the hell was _Levi’s_ fancy manor?

However, Levi had made him a promise. One day it would be like that, and then he’d never let Eren go again, that was what he had said.

For now Eren assumed he just had to deal with it, even if it felt like he was leaving behind his husband and family to go to some prison. Their baby chicks that had only just grown in new feathers - Ashka needed to stay by their side, too, after all. Eren would miss out on so much, how they’d develop. What should’ve been a special experience for them was stripped from Eren. He considered himself and Levi to be parents! In what merciless world did a parent leave their babies for so long?

Eren didn’t doubt that Levi would care for them perfectly, but that he would have to do so on his own, already was so saddening. Eren sighed shakily, pressing his jaws into the palm of his hand.

“Eren,” Armin sang, and for once his face was not hidden behind a book when Eren slowly turned to him. “It’s vacation time! You’re totally absent.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Eren cleared his throat to not sound like he was going to cry. “This year was just… particularly stressful. I could’ve done a lot better, but I feel like my grades got worse.”

“You’ve never worried about such things,” Mikasa pointed out.

“I’ve never had reason to.” Eren shrugged with a casual look back on his face. “Let’s not talk about school though. It’s finally summer vacation, after all.”

And with that Armin and Mikasa both eagerly and precisely started planning all their activities and sleepovers they’d be having together, laying everything out in a nice structure that seemed to be entirely set in stone and carefully calculated. That happened when you threw a genius like Armin and a control freak like Mikasa in a pot. Eren would’ve loved it and would’ve joined in under normal circumstances, but there was nothing he wanted more than to disappear.

The first 10 days were already absolute terror. It had _only_ been 10 days and Eren found himself crying in his bed every night to the point of wanting to scream for Levi. He didn’t fully understand why this was so hard, he just hated it. Was it even normal that he got affected this badly?

He hated the thought of being weak simply because he was an omega. Then again, he still didn’t know how Levi was doing, and he wouldn’t hear from the man for quite some time if Levi was really going to pull through with his plans of breaking off contact for the entirety of summer. That was just too much. Wasn’t it a bit cold, as well?

Eren was even afraid to fall asleep. What if he had another nightmare and screamed for Levi in his sleep? That was outside of his control, Mikasa and Armin would hear in the other rooms or worse, his parents. Had Levi thought of _that?_ It was odd enough that Eren had requested to sleep in separate rooms from Armin and Mikasa. Yet his worries were justified, he knew he’d have bad dreams.

It was impossible to prevent as Eren had suspected. Once he’d finally tired himself out to the point of fainting some time past midnight, his fears and anxiousness grabbed a hold of him. Nightmares were nothing new as of late, and like during the past 10 days, there was no one to wake Eren from the strange horrors.

Up until now he hadn’t screamed. He cried and sniffled in silence, biting his lip until it was swollen. One silly little dream was capable of causing him to have a subconscious break down. He aimlessly tried to curl in on himself, the blanket as the only thing he could hold on to. He most likely would have continued writhing like that throughout the night until exhaustion had drained and muted him for good, and until the hours had dried his tears.

But instead, Eren woke to his face wet, and a hand cupping his cheek. He was certain he still had to be dreaming when he stared into grey eyes, lit up by what little moonlight shone in by the windows.

Levi was there, in his room, bent over right above him, and he was touching him. And he seemed awfully calm, as if he hadn’t just broken every single one of his own rules.

Eren gasped and immediately his hand rushed to clasp the hand on his face, as if the man would disappear if he didn’t clutch him tightly right away.

Eren knew he couldn’t scream since it would alert everyone who was sleeping, so he swallowed the heavy lump in his throat to instead choke out a whine: “Levi…?”

“Why are you crying?” Levi asked, as though that were most important right now.

“You’re here!” Eren breathed out the whispered words sharply.

“Yes. I couldn’t ignore-“

“I do matter to you,” Eren spoke unsteadily and like he had just felt the greatest relief in his life.

“I would spank you for that if you weren’t already crying,” Levi clicked his tongue.

He sat down on the bed to lean in closer, his eyes narrowing with regret. _“Of course_ you matter - more than anything. _Of course_ I’m here.”

He seemed to have no problem with confessing, that it had been so obvious, that his resolve would break along with the chains he had been willing to put on himself.

He moved in further to kiss Eren’s forehead, and Eren wanted to weep loudly, struggling against his urge. “It took you forever.”

“I’m sorry, but you know what I’m risking with this. I was so troubled, I just had to check on you. Is that why you’re crying?”

“My heart hurts so much,” Eren admitted, pressing his eyes shut as Levi wiped at his tears once more. “It hurt so much, Levi. And I dreamed that… you were nothing but a painting hung up in the stairway - that we could never be together. Worse than losing you…it felt so real.“

“Shhh, it was a stupid nightmare, probably just telling you how badly you want us to be together. But we are - we’ll always be together.”

Eren released Levi’s sleeve to instead grab him by the chest. “You promise?”

“I swear it.”

“Then it was all for naught? You scared me - making me think we’d be separated for three months - for nothing?”

He stared, teary-eyed, at his hand as he gripped the dark fabric of Levi’s cloak. The Professor stayed in place for a moment, and then pressed forward against the hand that held on to him. Eren’s resistance broke away, and instead he tugged Levi in closer just as the man’s lips were pushed onto his.

Eren sniveled, still somehow keeping his voice calm. “I’m thinking of a way to get back at you for all this… You could’ve shown up sooner if you were going to do so anyways, bastard.”

His eyes darkened as he tried to send Levi an indifferent look, though there was clearly still hurt mixed into it.

“Can my dad detect you here?" Levi shook his head slowly at that, Eren continuing with a stutter: "How do you plan on making up for this? You can’t just leave again, or I’ll show you what it means…”

He lowered his voice to hide the sarcastic tone there. He wanted to shock Levi a bit if possible.

“I could start failing all my classes so I wouldn’t pass and you’d have to wait another year for me to graduate. How you like that, Professor?”

The man was visibly boiling within, but he didn’t let it show on the outside at least, putting on a serious act for Eren so the boy wouldn’t be disappointed that he couldn’t really shock Levi the way he wanted to.

“Don’t even joke about that,” Levi begged for the sake of playing along nicely, and his expression was grave.

“Good thing I’m not joking.” Eren actually had to crack a smile at that.

“Eren, fuck-“

Levi dropped his head, shaking it in defeat like he was completely lost. That was the best plea he could manage and he possessively cupped Eren’s neck to start kissing him greedily, which seemed to be quite convincing to Eren.

“Don’t do that to me… Stop it,” Levi’s words also pleased Eren well.

Levi didn’t put it past that brazen brat to actually go through with such a vengeful plan, but in reality he wasn’t worried that Eren would do it. The kid would barely survive that himself, they both knew that. And Eren knew none of this was real. Levi was not one who let himself be blackmailed easily, he was merely faking defeat so Eren would feel better. He was a gentleman, after all.

Eren sighed and rolled his eyes. “Alright, fine. But only because you’re my favorite teacher.”

“I’m such a bitch for you already, aren’t I? You can do whatever you want with me and I’ll do whatever you ask. Sooner or later I always give in to you... Have you noticed that?" Levi squinted at the realization.

That made Eren laugh out loud and he quickly smacked a hand over his mouth. “Shhh!”

“You’re the one who thinks this entire thing is funny.”

Levi let go of Eren’s throat to instead poke his nose with a finger. He then pushed himself upright, looking towards the door watchfully.

“I put a barrier around us, no one should be able to know I’m here that way. But I have to be honest with you, Eren. We shouldn’t do this very often.”

“I… understand,” Eren mumbled reluctantly, he found it hard to accept, but this was all Levi could do and no good would come of pushing it too far. “Could be worse, right?”

“Yes, you could be sleeping vulnerably in your bed, with a strange man coming out of the shadows to eat you up!” Levi hissed quietly before diving in to smooch Eren’s chest over and over, all the way up to his jawline.

Eren tried to keep down his squeaks, his arms flailing whilst also hugging Levi close. The nightmares were gone, at least for a little while in which Levi could bring laughter back into Eren’s belly. He had done a perfect job in cheering Eren up, almost too good.

And to make sure Eren wouldn’t immediately fall back into a state of depression after he left, Levi promised that he’d come by every 10 days as long as Eren didn’t forget to go out and live and have fun with his friends.  
From then on spending fun time with Armin and Mikasa was a lot easier again. With something to secretly look forward to, Eren could count the days in anticipation, no longer having to wallow in uncertainty.

Levi was kind enough to wait with Eren until the boy would fall asleep, so he wouldn’t have to torture himself with saying goodbye. Levi wanted to save him the trouble and it only would’ve saddened Eren more if he watched him leave. The man made sure Eren was sound asleep each time, watching over him for a while before he'd disappear.

There was something Levi wanted him to know, however. He didn’t want to waste their precious time together talking about it, so he decided to leave Eren a letter after his third visit. He had carefully placed it under Eren’s hand and kissed his head a few times before silently dissipating in a dark flash, letting Eren venture into his dreams in peace.

Eren was surprised to find the letter the next morning, his eyes blinking against the sunlight when he heard parchment rustling beneath his fingers. Curiosity ripped him from his groggy state and he rushed up with the letter tightly in his grasp.

Levi often left him notes, but this was a rather long message and Eren was dying to read what Levi had written to him. Was the Professor the type to write love letters? Or was it bad news and he was scared of Eren getting angry with him if he told him directly?

Eren made a sound of disbelief as he undid the envelope. Levi wasn’t some sappy poet and he also wasn’t a coward, so it had to be something else.

Eren looked up to the door to check if it was still locked before his eyes hastily devoured the ink word for word. And slowly, his brows began creasing with confusion.

_My dear Eren,_

_I haven’t been completely honest with you. I hope you can forgive me, I simply didn’t want to scare you. However, you should be aware of my story if we are going to continue meeting over your summer break. You have a right to know the reason why we can’t do it often. Bluntly speaking, the ministry watches my every move. Within Hogwarts I’m somewhat protected, because Erwin doesn’t allow them to get too involved, but basically Hogwarts is my prison._

_Why? I can tell you that I am completely innocent, at least. You know that Mikasa is an Ackermann and her bloodline stretches very far away from the main family, one of the reasons why she is a Gryffindor. Usually all Ackermanns from the main branch are Slytherins, in my entire family’s history. I was merely born into that family. A very powerful one that had once been highly respected._

_In the past the main branch family started an uprising against the ministry, threatened to overthrow it and take control. And that merely because they had enough power to do whatever they wanted. Those of the thinner bloodline, like Mikasa’s family, rejected this idea and abandoned the main branch, while my ancestors grew to be feared and also hated. When I was 5 years old, the threat had already long been eliminated, yet the ministry still sent out wizards to hunt down and kill pure blooded Ackermanns as a sort of ensurance. They took my mother from me._

_When I ended up in an orphanage they somehow made a mistake, thinking I was an Ackermann of the more distant bloodline. It was pure luck, a simple misunderstanding, which I had no notion of at the time, too young to know about my complicated family trees. I lived there for a few years until some radical fanatic had the idea of researching my origin. He interrogated the few Ackermanns that were left, and of course after more than 30 years of avoiding contact with the main family, none of them knew me or who I belonged to._

_By the time the news reached my orphanage, however, I was – you could say - kidnapped by a man that was thought to be dead. The head of the Ackermann family and my father. Apparently he had been watching my mother and me in hiding, but hadn’t been able to save her. And once my ancestry was found out, he couldn't leave me at that orphanage any longer or he would've risked losing me, as well. He wanted to keep me safe, but he knew I would never be safe near him. The ministry continues to suspect that any survivors of the main family will one day take revenge on the entire system. I **am** the head of that family now, what's left of it. It doesn't stop there of course. My children would be considered the next in line. What’s worse, I was discovered to be some kind of extraordinary talent, so much so that I could pose a serious threat to the ministry if I wanted. It was said that I alone could bring them to fall, no matter how many other Ackermanns had been wiped out. They even accused my father of wanting to use me for his plans, but Kenny never did. For a long time he had known the battle was lost and he had accepted defeat much longer before that. He merely wanted me to live, and so, under certain conditions I was allowed to._

_My father had to let himself be taken to Azkaban, then the ministry decided I would be hidden away in Hogwarts. To assure that I wouldn’t end up taking revenge one day, they made me vow that I would never leave behind my duties in Hogwarts and would minimize contact to the outside world._

_The wizarding world had reached an era in which killing children or sending them to Azkaban was not acceptable. Otherwise, who knows, I might not be alive today. I also have a special ability to create spells, that’s how I invent a lot of defense spells that are easy to use for my students. As you know, not many wizards can do that, so the ministry is still wary of me, and it is Erwin’s duty to supervise all the spells I pass on._

_I’m very well capable of moving around without being pursued by the ministry. The only risk is if they ever do find out I left Hogwarts without a permit, several times and to come to this place, I won’t be able to explain myself. As soon as I stop informing them over such actions, they’ll use it against me. That is part of the reason why I’ve been hesitant and worrying so much.  
But I’d only do this with utmost caution, so there’s nothing for you to be afraid of. I just wanted you to know this. Don't think I miss you any less. We can talk next time if you wish._

_I love you._

Eren’s hand had already rushed to his head as he held his breath.

Once he finished reading, he felt tears run down his cheeks. He’d turned into such a crybaby lately. But as far as Eren could remember, Levi had always been making sad faces or hiding his feelings behind those mysterious walls. Walls that had seemed to be built of hurt, and now Eren finally understood; why he always looked… like he was suffering.

Eren had noticed long ago how unhappy his Professor often appeared - he had hoped he could change that for Levi. Yet after finding out Levi had had to live through such hardships, it was no wonder he was careful, reserved, troubled, even anxious a lot and desperate not to lose Eren. How long had he been alone? With all this impacting him?

Eren wanted to hug him immediately and instead crumpled the letter against his chest in hurt.

His poor, poor alpha. His beloved, sweet man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > ####  [My Instagram @levi.and.his.bae: It’s full of my fanarts! Feel free to stop by!](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=1&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiu6-f4kIbgAhXQaVAKHVQ_CBQQFjAAegQIAhAB&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.instagram.com%2Flevi.and.his.bae%2F&usg=AOvVaw036LtYNDgt5zOklb4zEAQm)


	15. Life Is A Ball With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > ####  [My Instagram @levi.and.his.bae: It’s full of my fanarts! Feel free to stop by!](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=1&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiu6-f4kIbgAhXQaVAKHVQ_CBQQFjAAegQIAhAB&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.instagram.com%2Flevi.and.his.bae%2F&usg=AOvVaw036LtYNDgt5zOklb4zEAQm)

It was difficult to grasp how quickly a new school year started. The entire school was gathered in the great hall once again, the sorting ceremony for the first years had just begun.

Whenever Eren got the chance, he looked up to the teachers' table to marvel at his alpha and cherish the feeling of being able to see him every day again. He tried not to be obvious, but most of the others were too busy curiously watching who would be sorted into their house this year. Eren didn't really care, and neither did Levi as their eyes met in calm and silent love confessions. They lost themselves in each other easily, imagining themselves alone in the room, where it was just the two of them with nothing standing between them. Eren loved that deep, serene gaze of Levi's; it was so damn sexy, whispering sweet things to him without needing words. Strong and endearing, and it was something only they knew. And the best part was, all of Levi's attention was reserved for Eren and nobody else. Levi rarely looked away, like his intimidating stare had to protect Eren from afar. It was telling Eren he had missed him, that he loved him, that he was beautiful, and all those things Eren could see in Levi's gentle glance. Eren had to admit this was by far the best method of communication.

Until Professor Zoe stabbed her elbow into Levi’s shoulder with a snigger: “Levi… remember our sorting?”

Eren couldn’t make out what she was saying, but she looked like she was having an awful lot of fun.

“Hanji, you bring this up every year. It’s not funny anymore,” Levi sighed indifferently, seeming irritated when he had to avert his eyes from Eren over at his giggling friend.

“I can’t help it, I could still laugh myself to death, and every year I’m reminded! I think no one before you ever insulted that grumpy, crumpled hat like that, pfffff…”

Hanji trembled and tried to get a hold of herself as her snorting grew louder. “You wouldn’t even let Professor Shadis put the thing on your head, hnggg.. My tummy hurts!”

“It’s not my fault that filthy hat looks like it’s never once been washed and smells like a wet sock dried up and was stuffed with fungus,” Levi growled in disgust as he was thrown back to all those years ago.

He wouldn't let the thing touch him. As a child he had been even pickier about cleanliness. He had been strongly convinced his personal hygiene would’ve been lost forever.

Hanji just had to restrain herself even harder at Levi’s arrogant words. “Pfff, I know… he got so angry, he said you could be nothing but a Slytherin. So in fact, Levi, your sorting was never completed.”

“I have a family history to back me up on my house. I don’t need that smelly, old shoe brush to tell me where I belong.” And the last part Levi whispered between gritted teeth. “Quote: Hermione.”

He crossed his arms and tried to ignore Hanji’s laughter from there on.

“Aww, and I would’ve so hoped you’d end up in my house with me.” Hanji finally caught her breath again as she leaned back in defeat.

Levi’s head slowly turned to her, a chilling, dead look in his eyes. “Tell me… does this look like the face of a Hufflepuff?”

Hanji grinned nervously and patted Levi’s back. “Now, now...”

She was interrupted when loud clapping filled the hall once the last first year had been sorted, and everyone had arrived in their houses.

Principal Smith came forth and made the students settle down again, holding up a hand for their attention. Eren already mentally prepared himself for a boring speech, but the Principal’s words were a surprise to everyone.

“I would like to greet all our new students, and hope you will feel at home here for the upcoming school year. In addition... I am very proud to say, this year… Hogwarts will be host to the tri wizard tournament.”

The students froze up in vast amazement and began turning back and forth to gawk at each other expectantly.

“In terms of this rare event, I would like to ask you all to welcome with me: the students of the Unicorn and Rosewell Academy.”

Without warning the doors flew open and a bunch of girls came running inside. They flared about their silky blue skirts, dancing around as they spread their scent throughout the hall and it was definitely on purpose. And a strict-looking, small woman with silvery hair and round glasses followed farther behind them. She had her nose stuck up, seeming to be on a high horse.

But of course all the alphas were too mesmerized and impressed to notice, while Eren just wanted to huff at how unnecessary this whole performance was.

Having arrived at the other end of the hall, the girls all fell into elegant poses and then slowly bowed down. They disappeared to the sides to clear the space once the woman with glasses and grey hair caught up and was greeted by Principal Smith.

Eren kept a sharp eye on all those widely smiling girls that giggled at one another quietly. Something about them just didn't feel right with him and… Within only a few mere seconds, some realization took over those omegas, suddenly captivating them all. At the teachers' table; it had caught their attention. Each and every single one of them started whispering excitedly, their heads constantly turning in none other than Levi’s direction, of fucking course. They all squeaked and tried to hide behind one another, unable to look away from the Professor.

Eren wasn't surprised in the least, and he didn’t like where this was going at all, his eyes becoming half-lidded in annoyance. Who did they think they were? Something had to be wrong with them if seriously every single one was affected by Levi all at once and in the exact same manner. They had to be nymphomaniacs or at least temptresses. But what was to be expected from an all-omegas' school?

Eren had already figured out the situation, and he hurriedly forced himself to recover from his anger. Nothing but a cold look of disapproval remained on his face. He straightened up confidently, so any insecurity would be washed away, and then folded his hands beneath his chin while he nonchalantly let his gaze sweep over the lot of them, studying them, like a predator ready to rip his prey to shreds. He couldn't let it show right now, but he hated the way they all stared at Levi. And Eren knew he had noticed for sure, even if the man just blinked slowly and unmoving as if he were way too tired and uninterested to pay attention to all this. This caused the girls to make big eyes and whip those eyelashes of theirs, like they were the most irresistible things in the world.

Eren arched the bend of his back tensely. How dare they stare at his alpha!? They all looked like such fragile, pretty little things - Eren wanted to gauge out those eyes with no mercy and make them eat them! How dare they come here like they owned the fucking place and then drool over his Levi? They had no shame, but Eren’s hands were tied, even they couldn’t know Levi belonged to him. But they sure as hell were allowed to know Levi belonged to _somebody!_

Eren was suddenly distracted by loud bangs as a pack of boys came stomping into the great hall, smacking sticks into the ground and making sparks fly. All Eren could think was: What the fuck is it now? Everybody else was astounded and cheered and laughed while Eren just frowned in disbelief.

Another high-horse person followed behind them, too; an older guy with white hair and beard. He joined Erwin and the woman up front, shaking their hands as well.

“Rico, Darius,” Principal Smith spoke up anew like they were old friends of his. “I hope you and your students will make yourselves at home here at Hogwarts.”

“I thank you for your hospitality,” the woman replied.

And Eren stopped listening because it seemed like formality small talk, and he was too busy with more important things on his mind, like waiting for this dinner to be over.

So Hogwarts had opened its gates to a bunch of wild bastards and bitches instead of wizards and witches. Eren stiffened up his lip, trying not to think about it. He was safely with Levi again, in their room and far away from those bothersome newcomers, who tried to attract spotlight wherever they went and flirted with the teachers; especially with the Principal and Levi.

Eren told himself that he couldn’t care less, and shoved away his feelings of resentment. In any other situation he would have found it so exciting to have visitors from other schools here, but if he saw one of those savages make more suggestive moves on his Professor, Eren would go homicidal. It didn't matter if he was Levi's omega or not. Even if he hadn’t been in a relationship with the man like this, Eren still had always planned on claiming Levi as his own some day, so his distress was to be expected.

He didn’t make a single noise, not even a sigh of frustration. Levi didn’t need to know about this for now. Eren just wanted him to relax. He looked down into his lap where Levi’s head rested while Eren's fingers combed gently through his inky black hair. He had his eyes closed and seemed calm; Eren didn’t want to disturb him, a smile tugging on his lips as he watched Levi doze.

Levi shifted his head slightly towards Eren to nudge his cheek against the boy’s belly comfortably. It was too adorable, so Eren cupped his cheek with the hand that wasn’t busy fondling Levi’s hair, and held him close to his stomach.

“My alpha… My sweet, sweet alpha,” Eren whispered, and it was then that he saw in Levi’s empty and exhausted features that he needed this.

Being separated had certainly taken its toll on him as well, and he needed the closeness and Eren’s attention now. The Slytherin boy was more than happy to give it to him.

“I love you, my alpha…” he whispered again.

Probably going completely limp, Levi’s mouth fell open just the tiniest bit. Eren was amused by the innocent display and ran his thumb over Levi’s lips softly.

No one else would ever touch his alpha! Eren was starting to feel silly for being jealous in the first place. As if anyone stood a chance. Levi was perfectly happy with him.

“Mh,” Levi let out a tired hum, instinctively pressing his lips shut again like even in his sleep he didn’t allow himself to let down his guard of manliness.

Eren really adored his innocent side, but he guessed it couldn’t be helped as Levi’s eyes cracked open somewhat.

“Triwizard Tournament, huh?” he groaned tiredly. “Just more people to get on my nerves.”

“Did you notice their eyes all over you? They were mentally undressing you,” Eren just couldn’t stop himself, he had to talk about this.

It was such an outrage!

“Of course I noticed,” Levi sighed, wiping a hand over his eyes.

He hadn’t seemed surprised over it in the great hall, so he was definitely used to this type of behavior from others. Meaning he had noticed, but pretended not to. That somehow made Eren feel happy.

“They were being obvious enough,” he scoffed humorlessly.

“But _you_ didn’t notice… that you were being stared at, too?”

“Me? By those hunky barbarians?” Eren’s voice pitched with sarcasm.

“Bulgarians,” Levi corrected.

“No, I meant what I said! They’re nobody to me. I didn’t notice anything; I was busy watching what those snakes-… were doing.”

Eren huffed for air, he was getting too worked up about all this.

“Eren, there’s no need…” Levi reached up and around Eren’s nape to massage him. “They're up against a competition that you know better than anyone else. Who could stand a chance against you?”

Eren sucked in his lower lip. Levi was right. Those bitches had to get past _him_ first if they wanted Levi.

“Wait, I can see you kind of didn’t understand what I said. You’re the competition - by that I didn’t mean you’ll have to fight them. I meant you can pretend they’re not even there. I don’t intend to give my attention to anyone but you. Just because they might see you as competition, doesn’t mean they’re the slightest bit of competition for you.”

Eren groaned softly, reaching for Levi’s wand to have something to play with. His actual wand, not the one in his pants.

“You’re going to make me blush.”

Eren balanced the dark, wooden stick between his fingers, inspecting it carefully as if he was seeing it for the very first time.

He mumbled in defeat: “I guess the whole tournament stuff… has a positive side to it. I heard there’s going to be a ball.”

He heard Levi drone in amusement, but Eren kept his eyes firmly on the wand in his hands, like it was extremely interesting all of a sudden and he just had to study it inch by inch. Its twisted, tree-root-like structure reminded of dead, black vines that had been braided to a fancy spear. All that was missing were the thorns of a rose, but then again that wouldn’t fit Levi’s gentle and comforting nature at all.

“Don’t laugh,” Eren mumbled in reluctance. He hesitated.

“You don’t want to go there alone.” Levi assumed, starting to softly tug on the little strands of hairs over Eren’s neck. “It’s ok, Eren. You can go with someone, it doesn’t have to mean anything.”

“What?” Eren’s eyes widened and he didn’t know if he was supposed to be happy that Levi would trust him so much or be angry because… well…

Levi was supposed to be a strict, possessive and stubborn alpha, one where Eren would have to put up a fight to gain just a little freedom. In that moment Eren's immature mind didn’t fully realize just how horrible that would actually be. He was merely seeing images of Levi confining him to a bed, forbidding Eren to leave, and that thought just turned him on. He was _so_ mature.

Eren hastily shook his head once he came back to his senses. “That’s not what I was going to ask! Don’t always assume smart-ass things!”

“I’m not assuming, it’s a suggestion. You should have fun at the ball, Cinderella. I don’t want you being the only one standing there, forced to watch everyone else enjoy themselves.”

Eren laughed sadly: “Why don’t you just dance with me?”

“Eren-“

“Now who said teachers aren’t allowed to dance? Just once…”

“Me?” Levi smiled lightly and it made Eren giggle breathily as well. “Imagine all their faces.”

Levi sat up so he could bump their noses together as he cuddled Eren close. He nuzzled Eren’s lips with his own, drawing more of those breathy giggles from him.

“Erwin would kill me. I mean, me dancing with a student. Me dancing is enough to give him a heart attack. He wouldn’t believe it and catch on to us. And I know a certain someone can’t keep a straight face.”  
Levi caressed Eren’s cheeks, letting the boy lean into his touch. “You’re cute but obvious grin would stretch all the way across the ball room.”

“But Principal Smith doesn’t know anything. You could just say you had to do something to save yourself from all those foreign students from the Rosewell Academy!”

“Then he’d ask me why I didn’t dance with Petra instead.” Levi lifted a brow.

“For crying out loud,” Eren wanted to curse that woman. “Then say… you didn’t want me to cry when you saw I was all alone.”

“You really think Erwin fucking Smith, the genius headmaster, would believe that you couldn’t get a date? He knows better, Eren. Even he himself stares at you longer than is appropriate. You’re goddamn beautiful. On top of that, he’s well aware of his students - even of something as trivial as their popularity. He sees them chasing you.”

Eren only managed a snort of disbelief. “Stop that. And he doesn’t stare.”

“If anyone would know, it’s me. I'm the one always watching you. I know who you talk to, who you laugh with, your friends you study with, those you avoid, those that stare at you from afar, and those that do it directly right in front of me…”

When Eren’s face morphed into a worried expression, Levi quickly added: “I have to take care of my babe, don’t I?”

Eren scrunched up his nose and pursed his lips. “Still. He’s too old for me.”

At that Levi pinched his brows together in confusion, almost childishly, just like Eren wanted him to and the boy grinned in triumph.

“I see, you’re awfully funny today,” Levi muttered in realization.

“Sorry, sorry, hn…” Eren shook his head again. “… Just one dance. It would stun everybody, but it would be a short moment of freedom for us. We could obliviate the whole castle afterwards if you want.”

“And pull off a Newt Scamander scheme?” Levi, of course, wasn’t serious at all.

“I know you’re powerful enough to do that even without the required beasts.” Eren’s eyes glittered pleadingly.  
“Just seeing their stupid looks on us for a bit would be so worth it. I’d love to see Headmaster Smith’s live reaction, not just your exaggerated version of him executing you where you stand… He has his eyes on Armin a lot more than he does on me. He might not even notice us if he’s busy cringing and panicking over Armin having a date that doesn’t deserve him. And believe me, whoever it will be, he _won’t_ deserve Armin. Nobody deserves Armin.”

“Oh, you and Erwin must get along wonderfully,” Levi mumbled to himself rather than to anyone else. “Arlert’s an impressive student - of course he’d draw Erwin’s attention, but in an innocent way, Eren. Not everybody’s as naughty a messed up brat as you to date someone double their age. I honestly have no clue what you see in me.”

“Levi,” Eren warned in a reprimanding tone.

“Fine then, not everyone is as courageous as you to approach the one they like, especially if that person is _their teacher…”_ Levi paused to take a moment to look at Eren. “Did I ever tell you, I think you’re the bravest person I know?... I mean back when I was a student here, I would have never been able to do that, come up to a teacher like that.”

“I was scared shitless, I’ll have you know. I confessed-… well... one wrong move and I knew you’d hate me forever. It wasn’t courage that made me do it. It was love and I swear, you were so scary, I was ready to piss myself.”

Levi blinked, even more fascinated with Eren now. “Then love is a strange thing, huh? To love someone you’re scared of is… kind of masochistic, no?”

“I wasn’t… scared of you. I was scared of rejection, your reaction. You _are_ scary, for sure, but I was never really scared… Intimidated, maybe.” Eren pouted as he ran his hands up Levi’s chest and to his shoulders to hold on to him.

Levi angled his head to place his lips on Eren’s lovingly and with pressure before giving him a brief lick. “Thank you… for not being scared of me… You saved me, you know? From myself, I guess.”

“From this cage and from solitude and from the ministry, they can all fuck off. I’ll protect you from now on,” Eren promised proudly, returning a few more kisses.

No one would dare hurt his beloved alpha anymore. And Levi believed every word. Eren’s love was enough to make him forget all his pain.

“But back to topic... I know Erwin isn’t as scary as I am, but I doubt _Armin_ thinks about Erwin the way you think about me in his wildest dreams,” Levi still insisted.

Although, then he remembered he’d once thought Eren was innocent, too, and boy had he been wrong about that. Maybe he underestimated his brats as he watched them grow up.

“If only you knew.” Eren hugged poor, unknowing Levi to start nipping on his earlobe. “Armin has a severe crush on the Principal. He’s just way shyer than me, and Principal Smith more proper than you old pervert.” Eren bit down teasingly just a bit.  
“I’m surprised you haven’t figured that out yet, usually you see right through everyone. Wasn’t it you who told me the Principal likes Armin? Or are you… too busy enjoying my existence to even remember that?”

“Tch. I am.”

Levi already knew Eren was only trying to distract him at this point. – Because he wanted Levi’s big, hard magic bean stock to grow inside him! And he wasn’t alone. Levi’s gaze was drenched in hunger as he eyed Eren.

“So Armin and Erwin, huh?...” Levi still tried to keep their conversation going, for several reasons. “What a coincidence. You think if we hook them up, they’ll be less of a potential threat to our little secret?”

Eren let out a quiet whine of agreement since his lips were occupied with sucking a mark onto Levi’s neck, one that would still be covered by the man’s collar. That was always buttoned up nearly all the way to his chin anyways.

“He’s very smart and mature… Armin,” Levi murmured as he waited for Eren to be done. “I’m glad you have friends like him and not… idiots like that Reiner brat or Centaur half breed.”

Suddenly Eren’s mouth popped off of Levi’s skin loudly, and he went limp against Levi, letting out a string of snorts.

“Jean… has Centaur ancestry; that’s it!! Why didn’t we think of that earlier? I have to go tease him right now! – That’s so brilliant!”

As if it was his basic instinct, Eren was seriously about to lift himself off Levi in that moment. Levi reflexively grabbed a hold of him, causing Eren to freeze and look at him expectantly.

Levi’s mouth fell open and he was going to say something, but he stopped himself. And after a few seconds he looked down into his lap, at the obvious bulge there.

Eren wouldn’t _really_ leave him like this over something as stupid as that, would he? Either way, if that was the case, then Levi had no words left.

Eren followed Levi’s gaze and immediately shrunk in shame over his damn ignorance. Just moments ago he had caused Levi this inconvenience while sucking on his neck so selfishly and now he had magically forgotten to take care of him. He had indeed made this awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **"I don't even know if I'm supposed to be Serevi Snapermann or Leverus Ackersnape."**  
\- Quote: Levi
>
>> ####  [My Instagram @levi.and.his.bae: It’s full of my fanarts! Feel free to stop by!](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=1&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiu6-f4kIbgAhXQaVAKHVQ_CBQQFjAAegQIAhAB&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.instagram.com%2Flevi.and.his.bae%2F&usg=AOvVaw036LtYNDgt5zOklb4zEAQm)


	16. Happy Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > ####  [My Instagram @levi.and.his.bae: It’s full of my fanarts! Feel free to stop by!](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=1&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiu6-f4kIbgAhXQaVAKHVQ_CBQQFjAAegQIAhAB&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.instagram.com%2Flevi.and.his.bae%2F&usg=AOvVaw036LtYNDgt5zOklb4zEAQm)
> 
> Showing your friends your fav part of a fanfic like: Turn to Page 394  


“Eren, wake up,” there was a deep murmuring, gentle and from a distance.

“Eren, it’s Halloween. Don’t you want to get ready?”

Eren rolled over in confusion to see Levi sitting by the mirror, getting styled and the sight made Eren gasp.

Before he could say anything, Levi interrupted him while turning back to his reflection to continue drawing elegant black lines around his eyes: “Sorry. I would’ve let you sleep, but I wasn’t sure if you’d want some extra time to put on a costume.”

That seemed to shock Eren and he quickly tried to get up, causing pillows and half a blanket to fall from the bed. Meanwhile Levi carefully painted the edges of his eyes with a thin brush, and watched Eren through the mirror as the boy cursed and squeaked.

“Levi, you!”

“You have a costume, right?” Levi mumbled and Eren suddenly had to stop to stare at him.

Half his face was white and the other black, even his lips. Eren had always wanted to see how the Professor got dressed up for Halloween. The man had new interesting costumes every year. Ever since Eren had seen him disguised for the first time, he had tried to imagine the Professor in front of a mirror, applying makeup. Otherwise Levi never had to do anything for his looks, his appearance was naturally flawless and that completely effortlessly.

For whatever reason, Eren had wanted to witness him making an effort. Maybe just because it made such a huge difference to how Levi usually looked, all neat and tidy and strict. And, of course, because the results were always thrilling.

During Halloween the entire school was out of order, and that meant even Levi. One time he had gone as a dementor and even added a creative side effect of making his close surroundings get frozen over by fake frost. Eren also remembered he had gone as a demon with horns and large black wings once. Had Eren been older back then, he would’ve found it shockingly sexy.  
Levi had also disguised himself as if he’d been burned alive once, in memory of the witches that had really been burned by muggles. Flames had still flickered off him with already burnt skin. Eren found Levi’s creativity impressive. When it came to looking scary, the alpha was a natural.

Last year had been Eren’s favorite without a doubt. Levi had worn a straitjacket and even a white facial mask with muzzle that left only one eye uncovered and looked creepily emotionless. He had looked like a mental ward escapee that had just fled from Azkaban. It were things like that that made Eren love Halloween more than Christmas. The disguises were ultimate proof Levi had other sides, too. He simply didn’t let others know about them that easily which made him all the more mysterious. Perhaps - and Eren did not want to think about this – it even had something to do with Levi’s traumatic past that he was so proficient with gruesome disguises.

Eren shook off the thought. He was so curious what Levi would go as this year and immediately scrambled towards him. Levi already pulled his brush away from his face in case Eren would crash into him and make his hand slip. Instead, Eren plopped down beside Levi to watch him excitedly.

“Go on, I want to see you do your handiwork!” Eren urged when Levi only sat there frozen.

“You want a makeup tutorial from your special tutor?” Levi raised a brow at Eren, slowly going back to work. “Speaking of which, it’s always such drag; especially cleaning my face afterwards. I think next year I’ll just go as a lifeless mannequin. Personally, I think moving mannequins and dolls are creepy as fuck.”

“Next halloween you'll have to use fake blood that is edible as makeup!" Eren announced with a grin to which Levi let out a hum.

"If you want to lick something off me, it can also be chocolate or literally anything else. It doesn't have to look like blood."

"I'm kinky, let me be. Either way, you’re gorgeous! I’ve always wanted to see this, you know?” Eren whispered breathlessly, a happy smile on his face as he scooted even closer.

He saw that Levi had even painted his nails black and it made Eren’s voice pitch again: “You’re so beautiful! What are you?”

Levi put down the makeup and reached next to himself to grab a big harlequin hat with three bells hanging from it. He put it on and turned back to Eren.

“A Jack in the box.”

“Ohoho, can I jack you off in that box?” Eren chuckled as if that had been the coolest pick-up line ever.

There was a prompt jingle of bells as Levi tilted his head, and blinked really slowly to signal Eren that his puns still weren’t funny. But Eren apparently wasn’t done.

“Oh no, wait! Can I be your box? Because, you know, I want you inside me.”

With that, Eren sent Levi a seductive grin, beckoning him to play along.

Levi looked up at the ceiling, as if praying to some god that his Eren would be cured.

“Come on, Levi. Where’s your box?” Eren cheered as he looked around in search of the costume.

“I don’t have one.” Levi sighed and got up. “Thought you were my box… Wearing one would look a bit ridiculous, and this is Halloween, not a carnival. However, everybody’s afraid of clowns, especially those that jump at you from inside boxes. I jumped. So there you have it.”

He held out his arms, bowing down barely halfway to present his spookiness briefly. Eren pouted, but he didn’t mind. Levi already looked fabulous as it was.

“I’d love to be your box, but I have my costume. I’m going as a black widow, the poisonous spider. With an actual bride’s veil, like I’m mourning my poor husband’s death and everything.”

“Are you going to wear a real wedding dress?” Levi inquired casually and just by the way, so it wouldn’t seem like he was suddenly really interested.

Eren’s smile said he had already detected Levi’s hopefulness, he knew Levi wanted to see him in one of those. What made this better: It was a gothic version, fitting Levi’s preference for darkness. Eren got up while he swung his wand at their closet, letting the dress twirl out of its hiding spot and so Levi could _hear_ the rustling of the skirt's many layers.

His eyes followed the gown attentively as Eren caught it and pressed it to his front to let Levi have a look. He seemed to like it and that made Eren feel a bit of pride. The dress was perfect, in old Victorian stlye and had six long, fleecy spider legs from the top of the skirt all the way to the floor. It looked a bit funny, but that suited Eren’s personality just as well as the elegance of the rest of the dress.

“Tell me you like it, and don’t just stand there drooling,” Eren joked when he realized Levi’s eyes were practically glued to him.

“Hm. Yeah,” Levi hummed tonelessly before meeting Eren’s gaze sternly. “Can we later have sex in these?”

Eren laughed at the unexpected response. It was far better than what he had hoped for and even though it had once again given him plenty reason to want Levi inside him, Eren forced himself to get dressed up instead. What little makeup he needed he had applied messily since it needed to look like he had been crying a lot and with that he was complete.

He had finished and rushed to the dining hall afterwards. Many of the visitors from that all-boys-school stared at Eren with looks of adoring amusement and attraction. They seemed to like his getup and this time he noticed their attention, too. It was a mystery to Eren; after all, the entire hall was filled with costumes, yet he appeared to stand out. Was he really that interesting, despite obviously being a mated omega? The alphas shouldn’t have felt like they had much of a chance.

At least they didn’t try anything stupid. Just as Eren had thought so, somebody tugged on his veil he had been trying to hide under.

“Hey, Eren, you a widow now?” Jean smiled down at him cheekily, revealing a pair of fangs in his mouth.

He also had two little devil horns on his head and a trident-fork in hand.

“Yes, Jean! I married your _dad_ and I _killed_ him! Which reminds me,” Eren held on to his veil to yank himself out of Jean’s grasp with it. “Why aren’t you dressed as a horse’s ass?”

Eren didn’t listen to whatever Jean replied to that and just sighed in defeat. He knew Jean wouldn’t leave him alone until he joined him with the others, so Eren got up so he could look for Armin and Mikasa.

But before that his gaze first swept over the hall to make brief eye-contact with Levi - as he always did when he planned on moving in any way. He could see the Principal carrying his head that had been detached from his body with some strange magic probably, and Professor Zoe was a really scary looking nun. She was also very creative with her costumes, they were always effective.

Eren was suddenly startled by a hand falling on his shoulder and he nearly jumped, turning around to see Mikasa. Her face was painted like she was an actress in a Japanese horror movie and her lips were sewn shut.

“Merlin’s mother… Mikasa, can you even talk like that?” Eren frowned as she slowly shook her head, and he mumbled to himself: “Can we do that to Jean?”

For the rest of breakfast Eren really didn’t know what to do. One of his friends couldn’t even talk to him. That of course meant Jean talked even more. And Armin’s face was hidden under a big orange pumpkin. A cute pumpkin for a cute scarecrow, but it still made it difficult for him to talk. And eat, too.

However, Eren had survived that as well, along with most of the lessons. Once the bells rung for the break, Eren could finally sneak away and into the room of requirement again. He was surprised to find Levi already there, sitting on the bed, legs crossed, leaned back with his jingle-hat beside him.

“That thing,” he pointed at it. “Is heavy.”

“Is that complaint I hear?” Eren laughed, pulling up his black veil. “Don’t ask me. This dress and corset don’t exactly make it easy to navigate around.”

“Damn, I want to take that corset and-“

“You’ll have to wait,” Eren interrupted Levi’s lazy drawl, still liking the sound of it.

He waddled towards Levi and leaned in to give him a quick kiss.

“It hasn’t suffocated me completely yet, but you’ll get to bring me back to life mouth to mouth later.”

Levi’s voice rumbled with approval, and he enjoyed Eren’s closeness, moving to meet Eren’s face with his own.

“Since we’re already on the deathly subject - how would you like to explore the Shrieking Shack with me… later? At night… when it’s dark.”

Levi reached out to touch Eren’s veil as he watched the boy’s eyes grow bigger and bigger.

“Are you out of your mind? That place is already scary on a not scary day,” Eren hitched as he straightened, hands rushing to his cheeks.

“That’s the point.” Levi smirked almost evilly.

“I mean, you’re the strongest wizard I’ve ever met, but even with you… I think I’d be so fucking scared.”

Eren breathed sharply, and Levi followed him upright to get rid of that small distance again.

“I’d protect you, you know?”

“I know,” Eren said immediately, already holding on to his Professor. “But-but… Alba and Abra! Our owl babies have been so lively lately, at a night like this we shouldn’t leave them alone.”

A sound of amusement left Levi’s lips as Eren pressed himself closer and closer against him as if he were scared now already. And usually Eren was fearless, but now he probably assumed Levi was planning something to freak him out.

“It’s more of a field trip actually, Eren. Those of your class will be able to venture out there with some teachers to make sure you don’t _die.”_

“Eek!” Eren jumped at the sudden change of tone in Levi’s voice.

He had done that on purpose, the bastard.

“Jerk.” Eren groaned: “We’re not going then. I thought you wanted to stay home and fuck me ‘til this dress tears in half.”

“I will definitely do that. But you don’t have to change the subject; we could also take a trip to the Shrieking Shack and _die!”_

This time Levi jolted up along with his sudden shout, startling Eren again.

“AH! -Goodness! Stop that!”

Eren squeaked and at the same time wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck in fear, making the man laugh gently. Levi hugged Eren back and whispered a “You’re so cute when you’re scared.”

“And you’re so scary when you’re scary!” Eren snapped, digging his face into Levi’s neck more.

It was probably best if he seduced Levi right now to get his mind off that stupid, haunted shack. That would save Eren a bit of embarrassment. He wasn’t just scared of the shack itself. He was scared if he freaked out when Jean came bolting out from behind a wall, that he’d scream for Levi instinctively and scramble under his long black cape to make things more awkward.

Eren swallowed and fumbled to grab his skirt and lift it. Whipping a leg around Levi’s waist, he put on his most desperate, sexy expression.

“Don’t you want to know what’s underneath here, Professor?”

Levi briefly became motionless at that, waiting for Eren to continue while his hands very carefully and sneakily crept down to start lifting Eren’s skirt, as well. He eagerly bunched up the fabric to free Eren's legs, to spread them for himself of course.

“Oho,” Eren huffed in realization.

He grabbed Levi, turning them around so they could land on the bed. Like that Levi could easily move up all those layers of fabric as he crawled on top of Eren.

“But if you’re gonna devour me looking like that, I’ll need…”

Eren slowly held out his wand to the ceiling, and a mirror appeared there within a second. That way he could watch Levi do his thing and not miss a single bit of it.

“What did you do?” Levi mumbled dreamily since he was very busy with loving Eren’s body.

He didn’t notice Eren’s triumph or relief over having turned things around apparently.

“Oh nothing, baby,” Eren hushed, hugging Levi’s head happily. “I just love everything you do.”

And with that Eren’s eyes stayed firmly set on the mirror. They weren’t going anywhere tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > ####  [My Instagram @levi.and.his.bae: It’s full of my fanarts! Feel free to stop by!](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=1&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiu6-f4kIbgAhXQaVAKHVQ_CBQQFjAAegQIAhAB&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.instagram.com%2Flevi.and.his.bae%2F&usg=AOvVaw036LtYNDgt5zOklb4zEAQm)
> 
> Yeah, life is difficult for a hobby author/artist like me. That's why I really need to say how sorry I am, because I am cutting this story shorter and shorter to start prioritizing other fanfictions of mine while life gets in the way. I know some of you were hoping for a lot more to happen in this AU, like the TRI WIZARD TOURNAMENT or perhaps the BALL where Eren wanted to dance with Levi. I do enjoy this fic, it inspires me a lot to draw fanart for Professor Ackermann and Slytherin Eren so there might be more fanart in the future! And I will probably add one-shot chapters here and there for the ideas that I did not manage to pack into this story yet. I DO want to become more active with writing in the future again and I can't make this fic any larger while my head is stuck with other ideas and unfinished projects. This was just a pass-time for me while I took a break from all that and now it's coming back.  
So thank you so much for joining me and I hope you'll like my other fanfics I'm still writing, "Grass On The Other Side" has been requested so much! Ayyy T-T And the last chapter of "Icy Love Story" too aghahaghg.


	17. Epilogue: One Last Diary Entry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > ####  [My Instagram @levi.and.his.bae: It’s full of my fanarts! Feel free to stop by!](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=1&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiu6-f4kIbgAhXQaVAKHVQ_CBQQFjAAegQIAhAB&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.instagram.com%2Flevi.and.his.bae%2F&usg=AOvVaw036LtYNDgt5zOklb4zEAQm)

Once Eren had graduated and started settling in with Levi, the two were beginning to realize how fast time went by. Especially when Nightfrost had died of old age - which happened so fast and mercilessly. It was nearly like he had just been waiting for someone to take his place, so his master wouldn’t be alone. And although Levi was expecting as much for several months, he was still shocked when it happened.

Eren was devastated all the more so when he found Levi crying silently in his chair one morning, Nightfrost cradled against his face. He gently rocked his old friend in one arm, and with the other held Ashka close, since the little one wouldn’t have stopped squeaking had Levi separated them.

So there Levi sat with the two birds, completely in tears as Eren moved in slowly to start comforting his baby. He said nothing, just laid his arms around Levi, letting the man rest his head against his stomach until his sobbing finally subsided.

Something told Eren, Levi had been prepared for this, but he would still miss Nightfrost for the rest of his life. There would never be another companion for Levi like him. That much was clear.

“He knew…” Levi whispered shakily.

His voice was broken and his glassy eyes were emptily set on the window after he’d drawn his sight away from Nightfrost.

Eren was still silent, tears flooding his face as he listened to Levi.

“He was… definitely waiting for this. To make sure…”

“Shhh,” Eren hushed his distressed alpha, combing through his hair gently.

He understood. Nightfrost had wanted to make sure Levi had someone before he left him. He had somehow managed to live on, for Levi, purely with the strength love had given him.

Eren also began to grasp why Ashka had sent away Alba and Abra in his nervous state a few days ago. He had sensed Nightfrost had been weakening, of course. Their twins were off flying around outside, unknowing of it all.

And by then Eren knew what was going to happen next. Ashka followed Nightfrost three painful days later, from a broken heart. Levi had found Ashka had gone in his sleep as well, to be buried with his beloved Nightfrost.

“So they left us in each other’s care,” Levi murmureded quietly while he wiped away Eren’s tears.

“We- mh,” the omega sniveled and tried to calm his breathing from all the crying. “We shouldn’t be too hard on them though,… they deserve to rest together. I mean, their egg was a true miracle. They gave us… two lovely, beautiful companions, right?”

Levi nodded calmly before leaning in to kiss Eren’s forehead. The boy looked down at the bracelet of Nightfrost’s and Ashka’s feathers he would keep forever from now on. It filled his heart with sadness when he thought of how Ashka had gone with Nightfrost through all this. How they had decided to do this together.  
And how Nightfrost had even given his master twin chicks, so he _and_ his mate would have loyal companions once again before he and Ashka left for the afterlife.

The egg truly was their miracle, Alba and Abra were their miracle, and Eren knew their twin owls would stay with them for many years, until their masters’ final breaths.

Eren had always believed Nightfrost and Ashka represented them and their love, and he knew if Levi died before him, there would be no living without him. Somehow that certainty calmed him. He would never be far from Levi, just like their beloved birds had never strayed from each other.

It was alright this way.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > ####  [My Instagram @levi.and.his.bae: It’s full of my fanarts! Feel free to stop by!](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=1&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiu6-f4kIbgAhXQaVAKHVQ_CBQQFjAAegQIAhAB&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.instagram.com%2Flevi.and.his.bae%2F&usg=AOvVaw036LtYNDgt5zOklb4zEAQm)
> 
> I hope we're all happy now. I had way more ideas for this fanfiction, but I'm afraid I might not get the time or chance to continue properly so soon. If I do, I will, but yeh QAQ
> 
> I will give my best in the next Levi x Eren fics I'm writing tho!! Please bear with me.


	18. Do you know my Nightmare?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > ####  [My Instagram @levi.and.his.bae: It’s full of my fanarts! Feel free to stop by!](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=1&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiu6-f4kIbgAhXQaVAKHVQ_CBQQFjAAegQIAhAB&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.instagram.com%2Flevi.and.his.bae%2F&usg=AOvVaw036LtYNDgt5zOklb4zEAQm)

Eren wandered the hallways and stairs of the castle, through the crowd of faceless students. He was just one of many that bustled on their way, mostly silent. He ignored those that passed by, like everyone did after class. At least when they walked alone, and Eren was by himself for now. He had school stuff to think about and things to do, same as all the others. He didn’t have much energy left for his friends.

Right now Eren wasn’t heading for his homeroom however; he was climbing the stairs in the opposite direction, up to one of the towers that became more deserted the further one moved to the top. It would be a nice, quiet place for him to think or so he hoped. He wasn’t fully sure why he sought out such a place. Eren wasn’t one to isolate himself, but that wasn’t what this was about. Apparently he needed a break.

The library was quiet, but there were too many people, and it exhausted Eren – more than all the stairs in the castle. He let out a long sigh once he had reached that comforting dead end; the last and highest floor. It seemed hollow and a bit dark, but not dusty or forsaken like some scary attic. It clearly granted more privacy than the homerooms, and the tall roof with its skylights felt far less constricting.

Eren didn’t pay much attention to the room itself though or his surroundings. He simply followed the light to the large, open windows straight ahead. The stoner ledges were broad enough for him to sit and get comfortable without having to worry that he might fall as he leaned against the windowsill to be as still as possible while he rested and absorbed the warmth of the afternoon sun. Like that there was nothing spooky about the place left to distract Eren. Instead he stared outside, at the distant mountains and the lake surrounded by the green plains.

Finally he had somewhere to catch a breather. Eren hadn’t known how much he had needed this, and he let out a chuckle at himself. Here it was him alone for once, no crowds of students or teachers demanding work from him.

Eren could recharge almost immediately just by being close to that peaceful view and silence surrounding him; still that didn’t mean he was ready to leave right away. There was no question he wanted to stay. And he planned to - as long as he could. After all, he also didn’t want to miss dinner. So when the sun began to set, Eren reluctantly grabbed his things and hopped off the ledge, but before he had even fully turned around, he froze up in place.

On the wall hung a large painting that Eren certainly hadn’t seen when coming here. And from the painting, a somewhat short man dressed in black blinked at him blankly. Eren began blinking back to take in the work of art - to which the man in it seemed to react by turning his head faintly towards Eren, his expression staying void.

Eren wondered how he hadn’t seen the picture earlier, and what it was even doing all the way up here, alone in this otherwise empty room. The man seemed to be taking in Eren’s form now as well, and the slow, gentle movement of his eyes made them look all the more stunning somehow.  
It surprised Eren; it was like nothing he had ever seen before. He was starting to notice just how beautiful the painting was, the man’s hair as black as his cloak, trimmed short below and strands falling into his face, as a straight, soft fringe. His firm figure stood alone and slightly turned away from the viewer, and in the background there was a row of tall windows that stretched itself off into the distance, and dimmed the sunlight to gold.

Eren felt almost shocked at how gorgeous the man looked, simply hovering there. Not just his eyes, his lips, his jawline and cheekbones, every little detail about him. His appearance was _consuming._ Flawless or not, that completely overwhelming effect gave him an inescapable aura. He most definitely couldn’t be real.

But one thing was obvious; this picture had been painted by someone driven with utter passion. Perhaps someone who loved this person very dearly. The possibility vastly intrigued Eren, and he regretted that he had used up all his time already. He would’ve liked to stay to appreciate the new found mystery, but then he would’ve been sure to miss out on dinner. He couldn’t quite believe it; he had been enjoying the view outside all this time, not knowing what a beautiful sight was right behind him.

The man in the painting didn’t seem to have been bothered by Eren’s presence. He hadn’t made a single sound the whole time. Apparently he was also done with inspecting Eren, because he slowly turned back to gaze off at something Eren couldn’t see. The man appeared to be resting - just like Eren had been moments ago – and pensively drifting off into thought. His chin was raised upward the slightest bit, and the way he stood relaxed and gazing into the distance, it seemed like there was nowhere in the world he wanted to go. A little like he was waiting for something, like he didn’t want to leave until whatever he was waiting for arrived.

Eren raked his brains for what it could be the man was hoping for – he gave off no clue with that composed face. And Eren had no time to look deeper into it. He didn’t want to, but he had to force himself to get going. Unable to drag his eyes from the portrait, he nearly tripped down the stairs, which finally made him snap out of it. He was hungry and there was school work waiting for him, and that meant time for zoning out was over.

The dining hall was louder than he remembered, probably from being in that quiet place for a change. But the noises in the overfilled hall didn’t do much to get Eren’s mind off things. In fact, it wasn’t long before he realized that – despite having recharged his brain capacity after his taxing classes - he couldn’t concentrate on anything anymore, not on conversation with his friends, not on studying later that evening, or even falling asleep as he lied wide awake in bed.

No matter what he did, his mind was still occupied by that mysterious painting in the tower. And it stayed that way, from the moment he woke up again. In his defense, Eren practically had no choice during classes; they were so boring that day that he _had_ to think about something else.  
He drowned out his teachers and instead wondered why that painting was up there in a seemingly special location for a picture, and who it was in that portrait, but most importantly Eren couldn’t get over how stunning the man was. There were no other words to describe him. His appearance was proof that even beauty could be awe-inspiring; it could easily hypnotize others into submission and reap their respect.

In that sense the painting really _was_ consuming, forceful almost, and left Eren not much of a choice. It was consuming his head, since the moment he had laid eyes on the artwork. That man was flawless and it was making Eren’s heart race as he asked himself how someone could be so alluring, or how that genius of an artist could come up with such beauty. And why the hell was he still thinking about a damn painting? It was drawn; it wasn’t like Eren could touch the man in the picture. 

Unless of course… he could find the real model, a prospect that excited Eren more than it probably should have. It would still be a win even if the guy only looked half as good as his portrait, because damn, his looks were impossible.

Eren had already decided he wanted to go see it again and fast. He had to. He wanted more time to really scrutinize and appreciate that work of art, especially the man in it, and maybe Eren could make out more about the background, recognize where the picture had been painted. He wanted to find out everything about it there was to know.

It wasn’t surprising to him that immediately after lessons he was running right back up the tower to see the portrait again. Huffing from climbing all those stairs, he slowed himself to a stop and stared cautiously.

The way the man looked at him it was clear he recognized Eren, and something as simple as that suddenly made the boy so unbelievably happy. He had to bite back a smile, looking down as he approached the painting.

There wouldn’t have been anything strange about Eren just coming to stare, the man was in a picture after all, and yet Eren felt stupid for not knowing what to say at first.

“I’m Eren,” he mumbled nervously, somewhat amused over his own awkward shyness.

It really kind of felt like he was standing in front of his crush. There was a breathy chuckle in Eren’s words before he looked back up at the painting. He had a lot of questions, so he thought he might as well start with those.

He first gave the man a moment to adjust, since he was sending Eren an observant look again. He probably thought that brat had to be some pretty damn bored kid for coming here twice in a row, but as the man mustered him from top to bottom, his expression opened up a little - expectantly.

He was acknowledging Eren, and even knew he wanted something, so the boy quickly cleared his throat to explain himself: “Uhm, pardon me. I saw you here yesterday and I thought…”

He had to pause when the man’s tired eyes narrowed softly, as if he already understood – this child and everything this was about. It caught Eren’s attention, but nothing else happened; the man just waited for him to continue.

Eren shook his head briefly to get a grip and hurried himself to cut to the chase: “Are you real?”

The man shifted somewhat as if that was the only thing he hadn’t expected to hear. “What do you mean, am I real? I am a painting.”

Eren quietly sucked in air at the sound of that voice. Even that was perfect, husky and silky alike. Was there anything not perfect about this painting?

“I mean, the person you are supposed to be portraying - is he real?”

“You came here seeking someone else?” The man lowered his head slightly to face Eren more.

Even if that question indicated he was a little disappointed, his tone gave nothing away. It was probably just curiosity he felt, though his face looked empty again.

Now that was something _Eren_ hadn’t expected, and he cursed internally. The man had a point though; after all, there wasn’t another soul up here, so Eren’s demand seemed a little impolite. He folded his arms around himself ponderingly, taking a few seconds.

“Well uh… you, actually… Can you at least tell me your name?”

This time the man turned away. Something was off.

“I don’t know,” he admitted.

Eren slowly came closer at that, “Is that so..? Maybe it’s written somewhere? Do you mind if I check?”

“If it pleases you,” the man murmured serenely.

It was odd for a painting not to know of their original self, and it already made Eren’s stomach twist at the thought of this person really not existing. He tried to stay calm as he swallowed heavily. Here he was, talking to someone who possibly wasn’t even real – what a saddening fact if that was the case.

“Do you… know why you’re hanging around here of all places?” Eren inquired hesitantly while inspecting the lower corners of the picture in search of a signing or description.

“You ask too many questions. I am nothing but a portrait. Maybe you should ask the right people - whoever lives in this castle.”

“Well… this is a school.” Eren looked up somewhat disappointed as there was no writing to be found, not even a title, and _no name._ “And you’re in the highest tower, cut off from the other pictures that are all hung out in the great stairway.”

“Good, I prefer peace and quiet. Is that reason enough for you that I am in this room?” the man spoke with little interest for his whereabouts.

It wasn’t like he wanted to be going anywhere anyways, but Eren had already figured as much from looking at the painting last time. The way the man was so nonchalant, calm and very patient, too, he was in no rush to leave. He was even patient with Eren who was practically bombarding him with questions out of nowhere, when the man clearly stated he preferred peace and quiet. Apparently, in the man’s own understanding he was convinced it didn’t matter where he was; to him it was all the same. There were other things more important to him perhaps, but Eren had no way of knowing.

He also wasn’t getting the impression that this mysterious person would tell him much about his secrets. And while realization sunk in, Eren just headed over to the wall to slide to the floor beside the painting. This was already a tragedy waiting to happen, Eren thought as he sighed helplessly.

“I’m sorry to bother you. Maybe I should go ask some teachers like you said. They might know who your artist is.”

“Will it satisfy you to know all these things?” Came the question.

Eren felt surprisingly frustrated, his body tensing up so much that he got back up to start pacing around. “Maybe. I’d be quite disappointed to find out you don’t exist.”

“How so? Don’t tell me…” the man went quiet as his eyes fell back on Eren, almost knowingly.

The boy came to a prompt stop and blushed a bit, but merely shrugged. “I’m curious?”

“I find that hard to believe. Do you often fall in love with paintings?” There was a nearly teasing sound in the man’s voice, since he clearly wasn’t serious about that.

Still, it had been his immediate conclusion, and it made Eren realize that, yes, this looked a bit odd.

“S-stop… And how come you don’t even know your name? You must have some connection to your real self, or your painter,” Eren countered stubbornly.

“Maybe they didn’t want me to know.” There was too much acceptance in that sentence, only troubling Eren more.

“But then-…” he frowned, obviously displeased.

If it was true - if the man knew nothing of his origins and had no awareness based off a real person because the creator didn’t want him to, then that meant, maybe they had had a secret affair, or the artist wanted to keep his lover all to himself and not allow others to find him.  
Unexpectedly, that thought made Eren’s gut clench and cramp up with an onrush of jealousy. He didn’t want to believe that. On the other hand, he didn’t want to believe this man really was just the product of someone’s imagination, and no living person.

“Bloody hell,” he groaned in confusion, he felt a headache coming on. “But- sir, you personally don’t mind if I stay here for a while? Who knows - if we get to talking, something might come back to you.”

“I don’t think that’s how it works, but if my company puts you at ease, be my guest.” The man neutrally gestured with his hand for Eren to get comfortable, since he left the decision up to him.

“You do seem to have a working awareness. Anything you can tell me about yourself, mister?” Eren moved to lean against the banisters where the stairs began, and rested his hands on the railing, so he wouldn’t fumble aimlessly with them all the time.

“I’d give anything for some damn tea,” the man muttered in defeat, making Eren snort sympathetically.

“That is the one purpose in your life?” he hummed in amusement. “Maybe I can paint some tea for you.”

“It’s alright,” the man clicked his tongue; he had accepted his fate already.

It was clear to Eren these displays were part of his characteristics that were ingrained in him - either those the artist had chosen, or of the real him. And they were endearing to Eren either way.

The man also told him he had been staring at those dusty spider webs in the corners for far too long and just wished he could clean up around here. And that was the first time Eren really saw some sort of deeper emotion expressed by the mister. He seemed a little depressed about it, so logically Eren immediately started tidying up with some spells, earning himself some praise.

When the time came for Eren to leave, he felt so cheerful over having gained the man’s liking by making his surroundings a bit more pleasant that he just couldn’t wait to visit him again.

Then again, it wasn’t all that strange to go see an artwork once or twice. Especially if one hadn’t had the chance to look at it properly the first time around. But three fucking times, after spending hours staring at it the day before wasn’t normal, for Eren at least. He still didn’t understand. He had never been very interested in art.  
That man however, felt almost real when Eren looked at him. He wasn’t just art. Or some part of Eren strongly wished for him to be real. As if it wasn’t odd enough that Eren felt so strongly because of a mere picture, he also forgot that even if the man existed, he was a total stranger. Eren had nothing to gain from this except maybe self-inflicted heartache.

It wasn’t like he did much with the sir in the painting for the next couple days. He mostly told him about himself and asked questions that usually only got him vague answers in return. It was like talking to someone with amnesia. And yet he had planned out his entire week, making sure he was booked out if anyone asked. He could do his homework in the tower and even his studying; it was no problem at all. - Except for some effects this had on the side, things that would eventually continue moving into the foreground over the course of this strange relationship.

Eren could ignore it for a few days maybe, but when it caught up to him, he’d wake up. 

The riddle the painting was involved in was beginning to torment him, mercilessly. The more time he spent in that tower, the more desperately he wanted to find out whether that person was real or not. The uncertainty was an awful burden, and fueled Eren’s foolish wish for the man in the painting. It would soon keep him awake at night if his longing got any more intense. For a while Eren had put it off as simple curiosity - something new and exciting in his boring school life.

However, after several more days had turned into weeks, there was no more denying it. Eren was seriously starting to feel worried, hurt even, but unfortunately for the wrong reasons. Reasons like that the man couldn’t come out of the picture and to Eren. Another reason was that Eren also couldn’t enter his 2-dimensional world to be with him.

And there were so many things that just weren’t possible, like them being together like this. So Eren had no choice but to continue visiting the painting to be close to the man in some way. He was more concerned about his feelings of hurt and loneliness, than he was about what was really going on.

He didn’t even know why. He had no idea why he was even contemplating all that wishful thinking of being with the man, until one of those days when it struck him like a bucket of cold water. While he was in the showers, as usual thinking of the man in the painting, and those thoughts had led him to touch himself, he finally noticed he might’ve been developing an unhealthy obsession. Especially if it turned out the sir didn’t exist. And so far Eren hadn’t found out much, his fear of the answers having held him back. When he did manage to ask, the teachers weren’t any wiser than he was, sent him to the library or something.

Eren wasn’t really ready to give up. He was hopeless, but not ready to give up.

He stood on a little pedestal in front of the life-sized painting that hovered a few centimeters over the floor. Eren had thought the heightened position would provide him with a new angle while he studied the picture for more clues once again.  
The man just shook his head, unable to understand how Eren could keep going at it. And while the boy struggled to find anything, his thoughts trailed off as so often. In his current position he could’ve just leaned in and kissed the man, albeit only on his painted lips. That wouldn’t make the kiss real, nor would it make his sir real, and Eren pulled himself from his thoughts with a sigh, hopping off the pedestal.

He stopped to rest a hand over the man’s own for a moment, and it was then that Eren remembered this was his last year at Hogwarts. He’d never see the painting again after that. And it only took him a few seconds to burst into a panic as he bolted out of the tower. He rushed from teacher to teacher, even tried to see the headmaster who had been too busy for an appointment. But somebody had to know who the hell the man in the painting was! And why he was there, or who had drawn him! Why were all the answers concerning that darn painting locked away?

Every day when Eren had visited the painting, he had felt more and more like crying, and waiting this long for that to take its toll had significantly weakened Eren. Especially now that the man seemingly enjoyed his company or had learned to enjoy it.

That was a bit comforting at least, and Eren had known that over time he’d have to accept that he was simply a portrait of someone who maybe didn’t exist, or perhaps even was long dead. Some of the paintings in Hogwarts were over 700 years old after all. And Eren couldn’t tell from the man’s wardrobe what era he was from. Maybe the man had just been forgotten for a reason.  
It was more devastating to Eren to assume so than anything else had ever been in his life. Somehow he wished he had never seen the damn painting. It hurt so much, but not as much as not seeing the man at all anymore.

Eren stopped in one of the hallways once he was finally out of breath from pacing through the entire castle. He ran his hands through his hair in frustration, and let out an angry grunt. And already he was thinking about simply going back to the tower as there was nothing else for him to do.

Eren had gotten so used to visiting the man in the painting, chatting with him while admiring his graceful exterior. Something about his charm was romantic; Eren had gotten used to that as well. And he could no longer imagine a day without him. It truly was like he _was_ real, and was continuing to become realer with every second Eren spent with him.  
Then again, reality got harsher each time he left the tower. Eren had gone from furious denial to thinking the man would never be real, and he only managed to cope with that unpleasant thought as long as he was able to keep seeing him. The only thing to do was blindly ignore the truth, as if living a life without that man was no longer possible for Eren.

And while he continued on with the little fantasy of a happy, shared life with the man, and pretending there was more than just paint and magic behind it all, Eren’s heart grew exhausted and slowly but surely began despairing with longing for the man.

Maybe he was torturing himself, but it really felt like he didn’t even have a choice in the matter.

It was a day like any other when Eren rushed up the stairs to go see the man in the painting, maybe cry to him that he was becoming sadder every day and tell him how he wished he could meet him for real, or be with him somehow. He knew the poor man wouldn’t have any solution for him - what was he to do? He was powerless, all he could do was watch. After all this time, and Eren didn’t even know his name. Could a painting even have feelings, and if so, did the man feel anything for Eren?

All those thoughts were abruptly wiped from Eren’s mind as he arrived at the top of the tower. He gasped loudly once he set eyes on the painting. A scream of disbelief rung through the room, and Eren instantly bolted up to the picture. It was empty; the man had disappeared from his usual spot where Eren now pressed his hands in shock.

“No,” he pleaded before crying out: “Mister!”

And he just couldn’t stop himself as he started banging his fists against the painting.

“No, no, no! Mister! Where are you!? No!”

Eren was already about to cry. The man had never vanished from the painting – he had said he had no specific recollection, and therefore no way of finding his way into other drawings of him, if there even was another one meant for him to go to. He had no reason to disappear just like that.

The boy was just about ready to lose it when he finally heard a reply.

“Eren. What is it?” The man rushed back into view and Eren huffed for air in relief, taking a few steps away.

“I-I’m sorry, sir. You were gone.” Eren just had no idea how to explain this. He wasn’t even sure what had just happened to him. He was freaking out.

“Yes, I was just… trying to find you those answers you desire so much.”

“What?” Eren’s eyes widened. It was his fault?

“I may not know where exactly to look, but I thought I might stumble upon something if I searched through other paintings.”

“Where did you go? Just to random other pictures in the castle?” Eren whined slightly, finally getting a grip.

He was still trying to comprehend that his Sir was actually willing to do that for him. Did he suffer from longing for Eren too?

“Don’t… worry about that,” the boy cried, coming back to rest his forehead against the painting along with both his hands trying to grip at the canvas. “I’m trying my best. You just stay here… and don’t leave me again, please.”

There was a sigh from the portrait. “You know, sometimes if a wizard or witch is in danger and needs to flee, the memories of their paintings are erased in order to protect them. Perhaps the person you seek was in danger… and your teachers won’t tell you anything, because they want to protect him.”

Those words repeated themselves in Eren’s head over and over while he cried. He cried so much, because those words were giving him back hope - hope that might just let Eren fall once again.

“Go, Eren,” the man commanded suddenly.

“Sir?” the boy looked up in confusion.

“Clean up your face and then leave.”

Eren’s face went blank as he hiccupped. He didn’t want to disobey the man and possibly anger him, so he did as he was told, emptily heading off into the crowd of students again.

He didn’t go back to the painting for a while, only ever staying at the very bottom of the tower to sit on the stairs when he cried. And when he wasn’t doing that, he let himself be pulled along by the crowd aimlessly.

It was evening, the time when the hallways slowly became emptier. During that twilight it wasn’t unusual to see things that weren’t actually there. At least Eren put it off as a hallucination when the dark robes of uniforms parted in the distance.

Eren couldn’t believe it. He stopped in his tracks. A man in a black cloak and with beautiful, intense eyes walked right past him, like the man of his dreams had walked right out of that painting. Eren stood there petrified and turned to look after the man as he walked on as though Eren wasn’t even there. His Sir was here, it was his Mister right there, completely free from the confines of his painting - if Eren wasn’t dreaming that was.

“I- it’s you!” Eren called out desperately, trying to get his legs to move again. “It’s you! - Wait, I’m here!”

At that the man jerked out of reflex and gradually turned towards Eren in confusion. His brows furrowed once he was sure Eren meant him since the boy was stumbling after him and no one else. “Do I know you?”

Eren gasped in realization, unable to respond for a few seconds, because how was he supposed to stay calm and talk to this person, who clearly had no idea who he was? “I… well, I have…”

He didn’t really know how to say it without seeming absolutely insane in front of him, the man Eren had been yearning for all this time. He was real, right here in front of him. It took Eren a moment to even process that it wasn’t his Sir - it wasn’t the one he had been visiting every day in the painting, because this man had no clue who Eren was. This was the _real_ deal here, and he couldn’t have known Eren.

Seeing how the boy was close to tears, the stranger stepped closer. “Are you alright?”

“I’m sorry,” Eren simply whispered, looking away since it was almost too painful to look at him. “There’s a portrait of you… in the tower. I sort of might have… befriended you.”

At that the man’s eyes fell shut as his lips formed a silent “Ah” of understanding.

“I see… and you thought… I was..”

“Yes,” Eren breathed sharply. “I've wanted to know who you are for the longest time. I don’t even know your name. Please tell me.”

The man seemed to hesitate for a moment, then sighed in defeat. “It’s Levi, I'm just here because Principal Smith sent for me to become the new Professor of Dark arts.”

“Levi,” Eren repeated like he was going to faint, and nearly began to cry again as he begged: “Please - love me.”

“Oh goodness, no,” Levi took a step back, clearly shocked. But he felt bad when Eren began sobbing into his hand. “Look, I’m sorry, I don’t even know you.”

“But I know you!” the boy cried out desperately. Eren could feel tears flooding his whole face and he finally closed his eyes.

“Eren?” a voice called for him, shaking him, but Eren refused. He didn’t want to let anyone in anymore. “Eren?” He wanted to shut this reality out forever and be left alone. Why couldn't things just go back to normal?

“And when I opened my eyes, I was lying in my bed, at home, and you were bent over me,” Eren gasped with a shrug as he revealed the end of it. “In my dream’s logic it was like you were a total stranger while some part of me still knew it was you, my mate. Must've been why my dream self fell in love with you so quickly. I mean, I'm not that naive, am I?”

“You never told me the whole story of your nightmare.” Levi frowned, feeling a bit bad for Eren that he had gone through something like that, all because of a stupid nightmare.

He had to put his arms around his omega and hug him close right away to reassure Eren of his presence. Levi would never go anywhere.

“It was just a dream. That summer break was the worst though.” Eren sighed in relief at Levi’s hug. “So now you know just how much I missed you.”

The torment was over and Eren felt free now that he had told Levi everything; he could let it go now. His man was here, he was all his, and nothing was stopping them from touching each other. No confines of a picture keeping them apart, or locked in invisible walls.

What luck they had that their story hadn’t gone like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > ####  [My Instagram @levi.and.his.bae: It’s full of my fanarts! Feel free to stop by!](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=1&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiu6-f4kIbgAhXQaVAKHVQ_CBQQFjAAegQIAhAB&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.instagram.com%2Flevi.and.his.bae%2F&usg=AOvVaw036LtYNDgt5zOklb4zEAQm)
> 
> If this feels cramped, it’s cuz it should be its own story line but hell, who has time to write another Hogwarts AU fic for these two? Not me, AHAHHAHA 


End file.
